


The Science of a Victor

by ark18



Series: The Science of A Victor [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ark18/pseuds/ark18
Summary: A self-insert fanfiction, I am sorry for writing this up. I was bored to death when I made this.
Relationships: Alaric Stark/Alaric Stark's Wife, Alysanne Targaryen/Jaehaerys I Targaryen, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Science of A Victor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027873
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**_ Prologue _ **

He regrets meddling in nature through his creation, as he inadvertently endangers his own life, as well as the lives of his family and friends.

He was tragically killed in his home, all he remembers is he was swimming in his own blood and the men seeks the formula of his creation, he said a final prayer to whoever was listening that they forgive him with his folly. 

'You are a strange child'

Who is that? He wonders

Where am I, Is this hell?

'No child this is the scale of Life'

Scale of life? May I know your name?

'I am the Balance of Life'

I see, so you are here to judge me?

'Weigh you'

He chuckles, of course! Scale means to weigh in and so did I fail?

'Not quite, you’re one of the rarest case, you are definitely a grey fellow'

Hm, correct. I'm nice but I'm no saint either

'You are, and so you will be reborn three times in the same world'

What? That many? And the same world? Is that

'Multiverse yes? We have. And you child will be living as a Lord's son'

Just like my past life then? It will be boring; can I live as an artist though? I want change

'I will give you the power to wield a sword'

A swordsman? He laughs he was not definitely expecting that

'The finest swordsman ever lived'

What a title

'Indeed, are you ready child?'

Wait? Is that it? No mission or anything?

"I forgot about that, of course you will have a mission. In your first life you will help your country be prepared

I can do that

'The second life you will live is that you will find something hidden in your castle'

A treasure hunt!

'Quite. And the Third one, you will lead the army against the others'

Others? There's a lot?

'Yes, be warned. Kill or be killed in this world'

Murder is a crime. I thought if I commit that I would go straightly in hell

'If it's for the good of the realm then it is considered a grey sin'

You are so unbelievable

And that's where his dream turns upside down.

The next time he opens his eyes he heard a baby cried. A man and a woman on his vision.

'He has unnatural shades of blue eyes Alaric, he's precious'

'He is a strange one, but the last I remember having that eyes was Brandon Ice Eyes'

So this will be his parents? The man is suspicious; he has Grey eyes and maybe thinking he was not his

'Shall we name him Brandon?'

His mother on the other hand is warm and she was comforting. He snuggles closer and stares at the not his father

'Victor, his name is Victor Stark'

The Balance man must have intervened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A self-insert fanfiction, I am sorry for writing this up. I was bored to death when I made this.


	2. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be basing the dates, year and events with after Aegon's Conquest

_** I ** _

**Alaric Stark 50 AC** His father Brandon had reminded him that they are the blood of the Winter Kings. Bah! No more King of Winter they are because Torrhen Stark knelt to the Dragons. One night he had dreamed of a son that will help the North Prepare and it whispers Victor. A foreign name

**58 AC** Queen Alysanne Targaryen recently visited his home and rumors of him being enamored with the witch is a funny one! Of course he has to play a welcoming host. They not only stole lands against his will but one of the towns in Night's watch is renamed to snowgate to Queensgate. He promises himself that if that boy is born he will help him shaped the North to one powerful realm against the South.

 **68 AC** The boy was born his blue eyes was unnatural shades of blue, not like the Targaryens violet either but when he saw his son's eyes he knew he was intelligent and his gaze is all knowing. He told his wife his name is Victor Stark.In honor of his strange dream he had 18 years ago.

 **71 AC** He's three and he was a toddler. A toddler, the first time he got to see himself he was sure his eyes is not that arctic blue but he was not complaining though what he told his mother was he was bored and he laughs when toys or even life here in this castle is so primitive and really just not really much at all. He went to the library to study much history of his new family and he found out the Starks are almost been ruling 8,000 years just a shy 215 years and they will reach that number. That is a very long time and the lands could have been more developed but sadly no. The Maester then told him that quite a few families rebelled at their House and one House that rivals the Starks is the Boltons. He shivers when he was told their sigil is a flayed man. That's where he knew he lives in a medieval world. He lives in the largest country as big as the rest of the six kingdoms south. 

They were disturbed when his father had asked him to his solar. 

"Come sit" He frowns 'I'm not a dog'

"When did you learn to read?"

"Just recently father" he answered and the man actually did not believe him

"Do you already know I can?" The silence was awkward not until his father speaks

"When I was eight and ten, I had dream of having a son that named Victor and that he will help the North. I do believe you were different from the moment you were born" he nods

"Thanked God then that I will not have to pretend in front of you"

"Who are you exactly?"

"I am Liam Victor in my past life, I'm a scientist and whatever gods brought me here is the sole reason I am here. Whoever speaks in your dream must be the same entity who speaks of me"

Again with the silence

"Are you really here to help the North?"

"Yeah sure, my first mission here is to prepare the North"

"Prepare the North?"

"The entity does not say of what." His father considers him

"How will you help the North?"

"Uh considering I know some things that will better the lives of our people are maybe that is the thing. To help this dying land prosper I guess?"

"How will you help? You're three"

"My mind is actually 28 years old, in a body of a toddler" Alaric widens his eyes

"I see. Then can you tell me how?"

"Eh I notice that we are short with food, not here though because of the green house"

"Greenhouse?”

"The glass gardens"

"Indeed"

"But not of the entire North no?" Alaric nods 

"People depends on us in winter and if we are often short with it, the crops at Glass garden does not always have abundant plants"

"That can change, a proper crops is only needed" he pause "I am proposing three field system of farming if you would hear me father"

 **72 AC** This world is weird. They have actually Penicillin but it is untapped and not fully discovered yet. He asked his father to dismiss the Maester as he was growing suspicious of him being quite actually smart. If word spreads about it then his father will be summoned south if he introduces the medicine which the order of the Maesters actually monopolized everything. From discovery to medicine which is only available to the noble folks. When he told his father this he cannot force the man to resign. So he fakes his fever and chews the medicine only after Lord Alaric dismissed the Maester in the North. Now he could work without anyone watching his back.

"You already have Penicillin father it is used to treat certain infections caused by bacteria such as pneumonia and other respiratory tract infections, scarlet fever, and ear, skin, gum, mouth, and throat infections, it was just not fully discovered with its abilities but we will make it available soon in the market if I will turn this bread to a liquid medicine. Easy to swallow and will be afforded."

He wanted to have a fermentation tank to be built. For Wines and Beers as well if Lord Alaric agrees. He asks for one. The 3 field system last year was proving to be a miracle to the North. They still import food but only for the Winter Storage to be full. That will change if the whole North have water system and that is the where the canal will play.

"Will this work then?"

"It will. I promised. I'm a scientist in my past life I know about a thing or two in this field"

"Alright show me then"

And so he showed him after weeks of building the damn Tank. 

"This is the plant?"

"Yes. I already planted that one when I discovered the bread mold, I ask mother what made the bread" Lord Alaric then helped him in his table work

" _Penicillium_ mold naturally produces the antibiotic penicillin. Scientists learned to grow _Penicillium_ mold in deep fermentation tanks by adding a kind of sugar and other ingredients. This process increased the growth of _Penicillium_. The tank will come to play we need to separate the penicillin product from the mold. Finally, penicillin is purified for use as an antibiotic medicine and we will put this in this vial."

"We have our sigil in the vial?"

"Yes, it's limited you know? If this get to be a hit. You will send for Lord Theomore in Myr and let him negotiate or struck a deal to hire a lenscrafters as I believe only in Winterfell and Castle Black has these. A recent gift of the Queen yes?"

Lord Alaric snorted and scrunches his nose at the mention of the Queen's name

"Are we really going to spend our coins to this travel?"

"We should, we will not progress if we are so not risking anything" he looks at his father

"Are we really that poor?" he asked out of curiosity

"We are"

"Really? Are there no Starks that invested in a bank or like hid treasure?" Lord Alaric smiled; it was the first smile he got from the man

"We can always look at the crypts"

"Crypts? right. I never went there. I also wonder if there are no journals either. Do Kings of Winter does not know how to read or write?"

"Not that I know of, you are too curious"

"I just found it interesting. Should have been one" his face lights up "You could start it father, a journal of some sorts, you can even pen your thoughts and the real events that occurred in your time, history is everything you know? A legacy you could pass on" he finished

Alaric looks at him pointedly "I'll think about it" he said and left and he was now left alone in the library.

As long as he's been reading Starks rule was not an uncontested one. Many were the wars in which the Starks expanded their rule or were forced to win back lands that rebels had carved away. The Kings of Winter were hard men in hard times. Chronicles found in the archives of the Night's Watch at the Nightfort before it was abandoned speak of the war for Sea Dragon Point, wherein the Starks brought down the Warg King and his inhuman allies, the children of the forest. When the Warg King's last redoubt fell, his sons were put to the sword, along with his beasts and greenseers, whilst his daughters were taken as prizes by their conquerors.

'Sea Dragon Point, Night Fort and Always land of Winter I mean Land of Always Winter, this is amazing. I wonder if the children of the forest still exist. The Starks were not "liege lords" right away, of course the old way is to show dominance if however you want to be a supreme leader'

Many other petty kings remained, ruling over realms great and small, and it would require thousands of years and many more wars before the last of them was conquered. Yet one by one, the Starks subdued them all, and during these struggles, many proud houses and ancient lines were extinguished forever. Amongst the houses reduced from royals to vassals we can count the Flints of Breakstone Hill, the Slates of Blackpool, the Umbers of Last Hearth, the Lockes of Oldcastle, the Glovers of Deepwood Motte, the Fishers of the Stony Shore, the Ryders of the Rills...and mayhaps even the Blackwoods of Raventree, whose own family traditions insist they once ruled most of the wolfswood before being driven from their lands by the Kings of Winter.

'There no more Fishers at Stoney Shore even those Ryders when King Torrhen knelt, are those two? Okay so a King of Winter had given the Rills to a bastard and now it is only Ryswell, ooh so these families sided with the Greystarks and Boltons. It's good to take note that every vassal who rebels are put down to swords and marry the daughter'

That is just extreme especially their kins. House Greenwood, Tower, Amber, Greystarks and Frost can attest to that. He frowns and ask why not exterminate the Boltons as well? Fisher of Stoney shore is extinct after the victory over the first long night. So is this the balance talks about? The legend of the long night. Flints of Breakstone Hill were reduced to Vassal from being a royal, there are two flint families currently at Widow's watch and Flint's Finger, mother is a Flint so maybe I can ask her where the Breakstone Hill was.

He was consumed with all this details when speaking of the devil his mother walks in with his new baby brother Edric

"Hello Mother, how fare thee?" His mother smiled and seated in front of him. Edric gave a toothy smile and reach out for him. 

"Alright, you just missed lunch. What are you reading about?"

"About some old houses that are extinct and the History of the Long Night"

"Do tell"

"Before that mother, I'm just curious where the Breakstone Hill is?"

"Breakstone is probably located in the northern mountains"

"You don't know anymore?"

"Yes, after the first long night. I think it was abandoned and stones from higher mountains just fell and that was the last time no one found the last seat of my family"

**At The Training Yard**

He introduces fencing at the training yard and Lord Alaric gave way to his idea as he was still 4 and he can't actually lift a sword that heavy. He teaches the master at arms and the man in question have doubts but after several weeks of practice they learned together, fencing is one thing he knew. He established the essential rules of posture and footwork that still govern modern sport fencing, although his attacking and parrying methods were still much different from current practice. Although he intended to prepare his now growing numbers of students for real combat, he was the first fencing master to emphasize the health and sporting benefits of fencing more than its use as a killing art. He often talks to the soldiers of having to exercise in the morning doing runs, suicides and pushups just so they could maintain a strong physical body, with his age and him being the son of Lord Alaric who is most fearsome and respected indulge him until they were suddenly engrossed with his ideas.

He can introduce Kendo sword fighting when he is older. They ended the afternoon practice when he was called by his father to his solar.

"So I have now the sand from White Harbor deliver here as well as the lenscrafter, what will you intends to do?"

"We will make our own glass"

"Our own?"

"Oh yes, glass are made of sands, if the dornish knows this they will be rich, but their loss our gain" Alaric's jaw drops

"H-how did you know this?"

"Eh I watch it sometimes at geographic channel. I'm also a scientist but I am no artisan"

"How will we convince the myrman?"

"I was hoping we could give him a land here. He's now free yes?" Lord Alaric nods "He will work for what we have in the moment and have every keep have a glass garden just so we could start producing foods more"

"You mean to say give them glass freely" he rolls his eyes

"It's a debt we're willing to give. They can pay it when they will have their first harvest" Lord Alaric softens

"You give too much away"

"It's called long term investment father, people feared the starks and somewhat feared you but most of all they tolerate you" he looks at him pointedly

"I'm not saying it's bad. It's actually good. Just to be sure though you should invite every eldest child of your vassal here in winterfell and if one vassal misbehaves then kill the child" Lord Alaric looks grim

"Cold but effective"

"Agreed. Just like the Kings of Winter when I read about them they are scary, effective that for thousands of years our vassals are loyal"

"Okay we can do that. What I'm worried is that when we do this the south may call for us"

"That's why we are keeping it as a secret until then"

"Alright. The lenscrafter may start when he arrives"

 **18th Day of Ninth Moon** The Maester's Turret is now being built as Ironforge and large furnace in honor of his favorite game war of warcraft. The Lenscrafter named Myrkov is thankfully can speak common tongue but with a Myrish accent that can sound sultry. He befriended the man who he guesses is 24 years old which is a good age. 

"Can you teach me bastard Valyrian? As well as Halys here, he is the smith. You can work together and learn together"

"If my lord commands"

"You can call me Liam" the man almost paled in fear no doubt the trauma he had experience being a slave "or not, but don't worry Myrkov you will be paid for your work as well as land you desired"

"I speak to your father and told him that just a land in the town is enough"

"We can arrange that. Shall we start?" Myrkov pointed out that we have sand which is good and blowpipe and compliments us with the things prepared. It was Halys who explained that I am the one to thank for. The first glass they made was exactly like the ones in Glass garden which he considers it as a success though they will eventually trade the hows with Lord Theomore and then have him go and negotiate with Dorne. His father is not please with sharing the secret but it was only a matter of time when he will call for a Lords Meeting giving the glasses and plants they can plant in their domain if only his tour of the North will be finished until next year.

 **2nd Day of Eleventh Moon** when he arrived at Flint Finger and his uncles escorted him throughout his journey, they were glad of his visit and his intention lifted up their hopes of having to find Breakstone Hill. He was thinking of looking for mining operations here if they ever found one. Winterfell and White Harbor already have silver mines and coal mines which is a lucky one. Not to be disappointed it does have an abundance of Iron ores and Silver mines. 

"Have it write down Uncle, so father can give you tools to mines these"

His Uncle had a funny look at him "I still cannot believe that man listens to you and just freely give tools" he grins at him

"Not to worry Uncle, father changed for the better you know? Mark the stones to be dig men" he shouted a command and it will be a funny way for a four year old to command them but they have long known that he was too smart and they will be fools not to comply.

"So are you really heading to the Stoney Shore after we found this Hill?"

"Of course Uncle"

"And? after that?"

"I'll be in Sea Dragon Point"

When they found what they looking for, the Hills are full of Plants. He actually laughs of course! Breakstone for any plant growing in stony places such as the parsley piert, the burnet saxifrage, or the pearlwort! Why did he not think of that? Here he thought he could mine these hills but these too can be useful. He carried a wax paper and took samples with it and he can study that at Bell tower.

**8th Day of 12th Moon**

The fact that places and Houses is base from where their location is or maybe in abundance with he was now inclined to believe that this old land speaks of Sea Dragon fishes by the Fishers who fishes them by the Sea, there are plenty of it and Gaven Greywolf is actually a lesser Wolf from House Stark that rebelled maybe the Iron borns tale of Nagga a creature from the sea was first warged by the Warg King. It is also poetic that the Grey King defeated this Nagga which was warg by a GreyWolf, what's up with this tales and names and horseshit. Shrimps are pretty abundant here. The next ruler should be named House Shrimp; even House Mollusk is a good one. Sea Food is good 

The ruins of the cellars of the renaissance grand-ducal residence which was built before the long night he imagined. There were wooden defenses on top. In the preliminary phase of the castle’s existence it had no towers, apart from an entrance tower in the southern brick wall during the first phase of construction to cut the castle off from the town. Basing from the Ruins is colored orange or Pink? Huh a Pink castle.

It must have been great to read the journal of the man who killed his kin. Alpha ego is bad for wolves. Alphas being those who are domineering, aggressive, violent and used these qualities to fight off rivals to become the supreme leader of the pack. Starks are alpha wolves. He chuckled lightly to himself and closes the future journal of the soon to be children of his, if it's possible.

Stoney Shore is a fishing Village. He compares it to Stoney Island Harbour in Ravarino Italy where his father usually took him there. He can actually build a Harbour similar to White Harbour. Which he has the need to bring out to the lords by the end of this trip.

**The Great Lords Meeting 30th Day of the 12th Moon**

"So have your heart content enough?"

"Huh sure. I've learned things, but could you tell me more of why the Last Stark who ended the reign of Robar Huntsman Bolton did not end up extinct? The Boltons are scary fucks"

Alaric laughs

"I don't know exactly but the Boltons were needed by that time, they are great generals"

"And Starks are great commanders?" he smirks and Alaric smirks too

"The arrival of Lords is now time to display course of action"

"Alright. We got everything right?"

"Yes"

"Remember to just sit and observe"

"Right, sit and observe like a cute 4 year old"

The new office of his father is now seen by the Lords and the large part of the Castle was base from Minas Tirith Hall of Kings. His father's office is just around the corner. 

"This is called the Round Table, As its name suggests, it has no head, implying that everyone who sits there has equal status." his father began and the Lords stared in awe as their sigil has been carved from their would seats. 

"My son as you know is beyond his years, he is here to tell us why we will be meeting this way at least once in every three months. I thank you my lords for your haste arrival in a short notice, and as well as your heirs be fostered here in Winterfell with my son. To have us begin, son the floor is yours"

"Thank you father" he hated his small voice but he looks everyone before he speaks again

"As my father said having a round table made so that none of his Lords, when seated at it, could claim precedence over the others. We will discuss some matters regarding anything about the North and matters of important. We will give our votes by those miniature pieces of your sigil you will place forward the black ones if you vote for No and White one if your vote is yes. The grey one means you are undecided, therefore the vote is not counted or nullified" The Lords nods excitedly

"Father?" he looks up from his lap and Alaric was playing the part to smile at him and return

"Our first agenda to be tackled is about Gifts of Winterfell, from my family to yours. We have been harvestings crops better than ever. The 3 field system was introduced by my son. He tends to love gardening and swordplay. He and his mother the Lady Marna Flint suggested it to me." he smiled once again and the Lord's face is unbelievable. 

"The gifts I speak of are the glass. The coins we made we bought it from Myr by Lord Theomore's help (of course the glass is really made in Winterfell, but it is cheap enough different from the actual glass from Myr). Each Lord will be given glasses for you to use and provide for your vassals and your people. This is just a precautionary measure if winter takes long"

"Our Lord is wise. What size is the garden house you want us to build my lord?" asked Lord Bolton

"The size is 30 feet wide and 96 feet long" all Lords then murmurs around

"Each of us get to have the gifts My Lord?"

"Yes the only worry you will have is what crops are you going to plant, you can buy the seeds from us later as my wife will assist you" The Lords are nodding and a series of Thank you's are heard all around the table

"But" he almost rolls his eyes when his father is giving a dramatic pause

"Except Lord Reed's land. He will be given additional to plant." He showed off the sample of rice

"The lands are best suited in the Mud and of course bamboo shoots."

"Yes My Lord"

"House Moss will also be an exception for his lands are mossy and therefore any flowers will be able to grow Lily flowers, tiger flowers, lilac and lavender. A discussion we will need to discuss later"

"Yes My Lord" he nods eagerly

"Now we will vote. If all those in favor of having garden house in every keep" they all voted yes "Next are the trading of Timbers, we have plenty of it. It's high time we trade them" The Lords are eager they all are

"My head builder and my guards will see to it that every House will be built with saw mill"

"Saw Mill my lord?" Alaric looks at him

"It is a facility where logs are cut into lumber. We already have that in Winterfell and a demonstration of how it works will be shown after the meeting my lords we use a motorized saw to cut logs lengthwise to make long pieces, and crosswise to length depending on standard or custom sizes depending of what we are building. What you saw in the throne room is an example of that and the building of new houses in town"

"H-how are you doing this my lord?" Lord Theomore ask

"I am blessed with the old gods. They healed me and will lead the way in improvement of the North" Now the murmurs in the room is too loud

"Silence! As my son said we will continue to serve the North and improve the North the way the old gods wants us to" 

"Now that that is taken care of how about we also build a shipyard after a year of trading timber hm? We will build our own fleet in years to come" 

"Aye" 

"But where will we build the Port my Lord?"

"We will discuss it in a year the collected tax of timber trade is where will we build a major port agreed?"

Then the Lords casted their votes as yes.

"The Next one I'm going to propose is the building of University"

"University my lord?"

"Aye, son?"

"An institution of higher tertiary education and research, which awards academic degrees in various academic discipline. Universities typically provide education for everyone. Anyone who finishes will be given a diploma, a proof that you finish the highest level of educational attainment and the said degree is your choice. I understand that the nobles are going to benefit in this as we will start it in two years maybe after the said University is done but there is no harm in trying. Winterfell will fund it and you just send your children to learn. A fee will be collected with the noblefolks and free for the smallfolks"

Yep there it goes the outrage "My Lords I understand that you have doubts and the unfairness is fair. I doubt the smallfolks will also agree because their whole lives are dedicated to labor, but no nation is progressive when only the wealthy people are given to learn. The gift of education is equal to the gift my father provided. Let us move forward together to be better and learn together and fail and succeed together. The North is stronger together" he said and the Lords shouted in rejoice and casted yes votes. He wants to say geez this lots are vain. The one Lord who looks at him different was Lord Bolton like eww a predatory look fuck me.

"How will this work little prince" the lords laugh and then he thought be careful you don't want to create treason

"Each of you will be given pamphlets a copy of the rules and regulations about the said Univesity"

"Yes and the next one I want to talk about is we must gather the army six months from now"

"Is there to be war my lord?"

"No just a preparation in case the giants and children of the forest don't want to come with us south"

"What?"

"What do we need them for?"

"One they are the companions of Brandon the Builder, the result is astonishing as you can see at the Wall and at the Moat. We will need them south to help us build canals to let the trade in the North go freely from keep to keep"

Now that made them shut up

"And the children of the forest my lord?"

"I need them to work at moat cailin" the Lords then having doubts in the end 9 agreed and 6 disagrees and 7 chose to not vote

"The majority says yes and so we will prepare the army six months from now. Any Lord that misbehaves will be one child less in their home" the Lords nod grimly good gods this man is ice cold beer.

"The next topic is the discovery of silver mines at Breakstone Hill, it is plenty of parsley and the silver mines are to be mine after this meeting. Lord Flint you may begin to mine those"

"Yes my Lord"

"The next one is expedition of lands. I will permit every Lord to research your lands if there are any more silver mines. The ones at winterfell near House Lightfoot has and so you will be given permission and tools provided also" he looks at Lord Henly Lightfoot, the names here is a twisted name of any English name like Richard to Rickard.

"Are we to agree expedition of lands?"

Yes to all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes the penicillin is something. The maesters knows the mold has an effect, it was just untapped, undiscovered further as they should be.


	3. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just feel like introducing minor houses from the North and Lord Alaric is known to be prickly and joyless so I just gave him a little heart

**_II _ **

**At The Lord's Office** Lord Henly and Lord Reed seated at his office, he talked to them about the creation of spies in the North. The Lightfoots are known to be stealthy and undermined and soon not to be overlooked as they will have silver mines too.

"Lord Henly, you are here because I want you and Lord Reed's skill to combine and build a strong spy organization" both lords are surprised

"But that is-"

"Aye we no southerners but if we will have spies we will be prepared. The North does not care for any games in the south but with this, we can be informed. I could not trust any maesters or some of my banner men but you two I trust. My trust will not be misplaced yes?"

"Of course my lord" he look at them both and his son is right. Lord Reed no doubt is loyal and Lord Lightfoot will be loyal too. 

"The reason I want the children is that they have abilities to warg. My son's University will have magic as a subject to learn. If your House will be spies I want them to not only be stealthy but also had the ability to warg a raven or some kind"

Lord Lightfoot was astonished

"I don't know if any of mine have that ability my lord but we will try. The trust you have given me much this day is the biggest joy and pride I bring my family. I will not fail you my lord"

"Good."

"As will I Lord Stark"

**At North of Winterfell**

Yes now that the plan of extracting coal mines is about to start. They are also has been widely used to generate electricity. Steel and cement industries use coal as a fuel for extraction of iron from iron ore and for cement production. A one swoop of discovery if this is successful. One thing he cannot guarantee is the danger of mining these coals. He will just have to provide them proper equipment and maybe escape routes be built. Those have healthy lungs should be able to do it, he hopes. They mark the said mining place and he discussed to find suitable men to work as soon as possible.

After that he went to House Lighfoot home, a small wooden keep and the three children of Mr. and Mrs. Lightfoot greeted him nervously. He uses his deer eyes to pacify them of their fears. He made friends to them and complimented the wife's soup. They apologized a lot of not having a delicious meal. 

"Food is food my lady, worry not about it. I am not a picky eater" 

He and Lord Henly then went to the lake. He made sure that he and Lord Justin Long will work together. He gave them metal cans and the magic of ice in water and will be storing it in a coldest place. This is suited for Lord Mormont's bear Island but he just can't pass the opportunity to have the smaller house have some coins. The water freezes in the cans and the ice blocks are removed from the cans after several hours of freezing. The cans are immersed in freshwater to release the ice blocks, which are then stored.

"How long will we store it my lord"

"8-36 hours but just to cut a day's work 24 hours you can ship it, hopefully the canals soon is to be built. You can have a customized can if you want. A smaller or bigger one a smaller one will be useful though to put one's drink to be refreshingly cold" the lords smiled.

**At Winterfell**

"Lord Manderly is these terms enough for you?"

"Yes my lord, you have sold to the idea. But are we really going to free five more?"

"Yes. If the Sea Lord agrees then we will have engineers and builders. You can also say we need men to populate the North. Maybe a thousand will be enough. They will be paid and at the same time they will be given lands"

Theomore clears his throat "I have never in my life thought you to be generous my lord" he said and he cast a dangerous glance at the fat lord

"You know me well theomore. If only my son is an idiot then none of this happens. Instead my son is a prodigy a true son of winter" the lord is nervous

"I am just afraid the south may learn about your son my lord"

"That is why we will be working in secret" He watched in the window the Lords that merrily chats with her wife in the courtyard "I trust you theomore" 

Theomore is proud. A craven but he does the job and their house is loyal "It will be too late for the south to learn how my son is a god, so keep in mind to be wary of the Maesters" he pause "My spy organization will keep our lands away of suspicion from the south"

"Yes My Lord Stark. As you wish"

"Thank you Theomore. I know you will have too much to handle but this is temporary once the North have full coffers. We will be in contact to Dorne"

"Yes my Lord Stark, I can handle the task."

"Good"

**At Moat Cailin**

"Oh you have a pretty land Lord Ethan" the man in question laughs

"Thank you Lord Victor, you're the first one to tell so"

"It's so green"

"They are. I am so glad of your help my lord"

"Oh not a problem my lord. Shall we begin?" 

The two of them then went to inspect the lands. Moss is nature’s natural carpet and in the right combination of conditions, forms a nice moss lawn alternative to standard turf. Requires an acidic environment, compact soil, protected sun to semi-shade and consistent moisture. There are several types of moss. Some of them are clumping acrocarops or spreading pleuocarps. The best way to install moss as lawns is to choose mosses that are native to your region. That way you aren’t working against nature and the plants are built to thrive in the local conditions, requiring less time to establish and even less time to maintain. Once the plants have established, they just need weeding and moisture.  
  
That's why the lands of House Moss are perfect for bed gardens. He wants to use it for Winterfell in years to come. These people have the resources but really they don't think of innovation. Hopefully if the said school is built and the people will see the benefit of learning. To see is to believe they have doubts but he was sure he can convince them soon. One thing he learns is that the knowledge of smithy, manufacturing is monopolized by wealthy people. Like the free cities mostly Qohor. They will be soon rivaled after the creation of saw mill. The secret of making one is a secret until they will have much coin. Westerosi will claim the design and it's where his father will strike the opportunity to sell it to the highest bidder.

After his visit in Lord Moss House. He went straight at Moat Cailin and fuck me the castle is massive as in massive. Jesus Christ on a bicycle how is this so empty? All things considered, this might be one of the biggest problems I have with Westeros. Advancement and progress, as it occurs on history, is very patchy and inconsistent. He sighs and thought he could set up farms here. This will change entirely if the canal from saltspear to the Narrow Sea. House Manderly will not be able to monopolized trades if the canal is finished. A major Port will set up here as well as saw mill, a hotel, a pub, a water mill and maybe once the vineyards grows that was his first trade and as well as the penicillin. He cannot wait to have more coins. One step at a time, first they need to win the giants and mammoths.

**At Bear Island**

Lord Mormont and he talk about the secretive plan of having them a masterly house of Sea Dragon Point until his brother Edric is old enough to inherit. Theirs will be shipyards and the designs from Braavos will be given to them and in any opportunity they will be building ships for protection from Ironborns. In any case the project begins only if they will have enough coins. The Ice blocks will be their main trade in years to come. The White Knife River extending to Wolfswood to Deepwood Mott will be beneficial for them. 

"I am surprise my lord, truly surprise. Your father is a hard man”

"He needs to be"

"Aye. I will look forward to it and see you grow up to be the finest King of Winter"

"I don't aspire to be one my lord"

"I know, it could have been great if we are a separate nation to the south"

'Hopefully soon?' "That dream was crushed the moment my grandfather knelt to King Aegon but we do not know. Maybe one day"

"Aye maybe one day"

 **16th Day of Sixth Moon** His father came back victorious and no blood was shed. The Children then made him create a new pact of Weirwood to Starks. He was alone with one forest child. The Children of the Forest stand out ancestrally, appearance and powers. What are they, exactly? Where do they come from? When and how did they appear?

"I can hear your thoughts child"

"Eh?" he blinks and he was in awe of seeing one 'Genetics provides the definitive proof, and reproduction is the determining criterion. Are they human?'

"Go on do not stop yourself of asking question" he nods

"Are you like me? Small as a child, but they are not childlike or err not really a child?"

"You are not a child? What are you?"

"Hey I asked first" he pouts and thinking that he can win him? Her? Over

"What can you see? Tell me"

"You have nut-brown skin, dappled like a deer's with paler spots. You have only three fingers and a thumb, with sharp black claws instead of nails. You have large ears that can hear things that no man can hear. You have a large green eye slitted like those of a cat which is beautiful" 

The child laughs

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

"A girl"

"Okay then what now? Are you going to tell me why you are different?"

"What do you know of us? I am assuming you know us base on books or your father for you want us to live south again"

"Only that you were the first inhabitants of Westeros with the giants. You could once be found from the Lands of Always Winter to the shores of the Summer Sea. You lived in a crude manner. Worked no metal, but you had great art in working obsidian to make tools and weapons. You wove no cloths but were skilled in making garments of leaves and bark. They weave leaves and vines and flowers into their hair, and wear cloaks of leaves. You learned to make bows of weirwood and to construct flying snares of grass, and both of the sexes hunted with these?" 

"Well done little lord ling. Is that it?"

"Err well you are the companion of Brandon the Builder?" the child grunted when he mentions it

"The crude man forgot about the pact"

"What pact?"

"The Pact of the first men. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell to know the old tongue but thousands of years past you forgot about us. You forgot to make sacrifices to the trees, to the wall and sometimes you left this castle to ruins"

"Blood Pact? You mean human sacrifice?"

"It does not matter whose blood as long as the old gods see that it is for him alone"

"What a greedy Lord. Is a drop of blood okay? I will do it you know. I will swear it in front of a heart tree. I am not from this world truly but I was given a mission to prepare the North. I shall walk this earth and live three times before the entity who choose me says we will fight the others"

"I believe you"

"Really?"

"You mention me having a green eye. I am a green seer I can see the past and the future. You will accomplish what you say"

"We resided in the woods, in crannogs, in bogs and marshes, and even in caverns and hollow hills."

"Will the Wolfswood be enough then as your residence?"

"Yes it is enough but we can always go to the Moat also"

"Alright" he bit his lip "If it's alright with you I have the men plant weirwood all over North"

"That is good"

"Yes but let me finish, can you teach the men how? Make long bows out of weirwood and golden heart?"

"You have golden heart trees?"

"We have. Can you help us train men?"

"The hunters of us can."

"And smith obsidian? Can we make them out of sword?"

"I believe we can't, only spears we can make" he can take that

"Can you teach young ones to be wargs as well?"

"We will have a problem with that"

"How so?"

"One of your bannermen the flayed men"

"Eh you can have them sacrificed in the tree"

"Will you? Your ancestors have a problem of destroying them. One of the reason they have a flayed man as a sigil is because they hate skingchanging Starks as well as Wargs"

"Creepy, but yes you have my word. Once Lord Bolton betrays me I will offer the juice of his body and extinct his house. I was hoping you could help us with that? Spy them for me? Any treasonous act will be their downfall as well as help us drive the spies out of the North"

"Alright, come tonight in the godswood as well as your father and brother"

**At Wintertown**

He was no builder all he knew was Eton College and Oxford University as a whole. But that would take a lot of work if he so build about that kind of building. The giants that has been working here is fifteen. The rest of the 65 his father has taken and spread throughout North to build the canals. So far all he has is a sketch of the city he wants and having an architect from Braavos does not hurt. Braavos is composed of canals too. The Prickly Sea Lord agreed when he was shown the Penicillin and the secret ingredients. Lord Manderly does not know the content of the letter. All he knows is that a debt of 1 million gold is to be loaned for the Starks which are not true. The cost of Penicillin and the credit is pricey. 2 million golds and learned men from them. He told his father he was right of not trusting too much. Therefore one guard that is so loyal to them went to Braavos. He wants Winterfell to have a Port too, connecting Wolfswood to Wintertown is 2 miles that will take you 40 minutes to walk, Wolfswood to Deepwood Mott is almost at 4 hours he needs heavy equipments, roads, what he can only do now is to landscape the city and hopefully if he finishes inventing everything he will live to see it. This is where the Giants will come to play and the 1000 laborers from Braavos. He cannot do anything about Winterfell what he can do is raise one at Wolfswood copying Stormwind City. Winterfell he hopes will be beautifying. It is the only thing he can do aside building a University which was delayed due to his insistence that the city is landscaped first.

"A child is worried"

Jesus Christ where the hell did he come from?

"Don't sneak up on someone it's creepy and of course I'm worried. It's our first time to build this massive landscape."

"The giants are the key yes?"

"Huh well yeah sure they just smash the lands" he was thinking of bulldozers to help the giants. He wants the smithy now to begin constructing massive steels. First he needs constant flow of coins, Stainless Steel, knives and construction materials. His father is now at Moat Cailin having the best time of his life preparing the Shipyard and build pubs and inns and whatever taverns from medieval era he thought of. A small garrison of 200 Winterfell men and House Reed to be its Masterly House. Of course southerners are still not allowed to go north; they’ll just pass by and trade with them.

“Yes the giants are the Major players. Where are you from anyways?”

“From Lorath”

“Lorath? You came with the Braavosis?”

“A man is” as he walks away he said something weird “Continue to create wonders Little Wolf”

 **At Ironforge** Chromium! Silly me forgetting about that one. It’s the most important alloy to forge stainless steel. The North has no problem with it with the iron ore and silver he extracts chromium to create the element. Proper sword forging will re-align the carbon in the blade and with good tempering it made the sword stronger and more durable. This coal forge is a baby, nickel loves to suck up sulfur and some rejects he had experimented is that some stainless are not able to be forge by any method, but nonetheless the smiths now has no problem forging it. The strength of the giants is really a big help. The heat from the castle also helps as it needs a 2750 degrees Fahrenheit for its melting point. They will be forging a limited supply of swords, spears, axe, butchering knife and fermentation steel with wine and beer brewery tanks, fuck me he wishes he was an engineer or maybe even an architect.

The trade of Ice blocks is proving to be a hit. Houses Long, Lake and Mormont began trading and the saw mill just recently done and lumbers in sizes will soon be known to everyone.

 **27 th Day of 10th moon 73 AC **The proper garrison and Iron gate at the Moat is finally finished. Three taverns, and three pubs while two Inns is enough accommodation and now he lets the giants build the canals and enlarge it for it to be a Port. A shipyard in the making.

He likes the drunken whale tavern. His desired design that made it look like a ship but it is a tavern. His father might have been in love with it too as he added two more. The pub design is a giant beer glass made of wood that even giants can enter. The hotel is even more creative as every room looks like a barrel but when opened it has a good size to stay always two beds, they made 20 of it and 20 single barrel room he has seen that in London. Stark Barrel Hotel, Pubs and Shipyards now open ladies and gentlemen.

"Our spies reported some things happening in the south" he forgot about that one, one thing he learned from his parents being a judge and a lord is that planting informants everywhere near you whether it's from you allies or enemies.

"What is it?"

"Freys are not happy"

"Sucks for them and the Manderlys?"

"The secret trade of making glass is enough for him you were right"

"Of course and I must say I should not have doubted his loyalty but every glass we order is free? That is a bonus"

"Are you sure you do not want to take the credit for it"

"Na, I would not be worried about it. It took away any attention for us. Don't worry father the steel making is still with us" Alaric nods

"Let's hope it can stay that way until we have enough" he leans on his chair and sigh "Boltons are not happy though"

"I imagine because they all want more"

"Yes, you having to put up saw mills in every keep are a genius, even the glass gardens" he grins at that he told his father about the Laws of Demands and Supplies. All over North supplies lumbers but ever since Moat Cailin opened the hubbub of people is centralized. The supply of timber comes from Wolfswood and now all North will at least pay them to have their lumbers sell too. The Houses that gained mostly is House Reed for the rice and bamboos as well. This is good because they are loyal. House Whitehill who is often siding with the Boltons but now that they are gaining coins the Boltons found them look ungrateful if they will bring up their demand. 

**29 th Day of 12th Moon** when they once again meet. The Lords are far too happy and who could blame them? The ice and lumbers are all a hit, even more so with the stainless steel which is lighter and sharper. Braavos already took the credit of discovering the penicillin which perfectly fits his plan. The people are much in awe with the medicine which is okay as not to gain too much attention from the south with the shipyard at Moat Cailin who is having more and more to trade from like, steel, rice, crops and ice blocks.

The office of his father is rowdy and it took father to control them.

"Shall we begin?" 

"Aye!"

"Did we all gain coins through trades?"

"Aye" 

He imagines they did but considering the taxes they pay to us is not much as 25% of their income must be paid. Small folks pay goods directly to their Lords who rule them and give them protection. Lord Lightfood shared they have gained 17,267 less 4,316 tax to pay to them is not at all bad and that is only for ice blocks. The Silver mines not so much as the North uses it for their own forge. His father declared the Lords paid an overall 111,544 gold coins minus 25% of it is 28 more or less. What kind of magic is this? His father said that due to Torrhen kneeling willingly the tax to be collected in the North is forever be 25%, whatever works for them is not his problem it is too favorable for them though. The Steel products make it to 120,000 and Moat Cailin gains 98,789 coins plus 83,544 they have more than 300k 

Pearls and Jades that is the only valuable items the Starks hid at the crypt, which is okay, pearls are expensive. It's one valuable treasure who ever married the daughter of the Warg King. He misses the chance of looking into Sea Dragon point but overall he was happy with the Jades. Yi-Ti people are fond of it.

"Now that we are in a good position I will now ask the King for us to have permission of having a fleet. The Major Ports are Sea Dragon Point House Mormont as its masterly house until my Edric is old enough to inherit. The Rills at Blazewater bay and Cape Wolf as House Dustin and House Flint as Materly House. So far that is the only two ports my house can build. Any suggestion of their place being a port will be self funded."

"I would like Weeping Water Port to be as one my Lord" Alaric stares at the man but we know he will do that and here comes Lord Will Flint, Gard Umber and Karl Karstarks will play with Lord Bolton

"We would like to as well in Widow's watch"

"Alright, two in the West and two in the east. Anyone else?"

"Umber Port!" shouted Lord Umber, he stifles a laugh he really like the man

"As well as I cousin. We will have our Karport" smiles the man

Any treasonous play you will have my Lord will be matched. Thanks to the spies.

"Are we all in agreement then?" 18 voted yes 5 did not vote and 2 voted no, guess who they are.

"My Lord are you going to share the secret in making steel?" asked boldly by Lord Bolton

"Naye, it is my son's invention and I will keep it as long as I live." Alaric gaze a dangerous stare at Lord Bolton the tension is felt "But I am a generous Lord. The Steels you will sell make it double to the Southerners, as it will be a limited supply but the demands are outrageous. They will buy it and a tax free store shop at Moat Cailin for every Lords and Merchants"

The Lords happily thanked his father.

"Now to proceed" now he gestured for the guard to bring on the next gifts.

"These my lords are fur sewing machines, we have 85 of them so far and the 25 goes to each of you as you design clothes with fur. You will have to practice though as women in Stark Industries are now making these as we speak. Leather can also be sewed here. These are gifts to each of you; whatever you decide with them is your choice. Weaving and sewing includes to the subject the children will soon learn as the copies you have for our University"

"We will be making our own clothes now my lord?"

"Yes. Winterfell will now accept furs and the cottons and silks you have planted from all over North. You can buy manufactured clothes here and whatever half of it goes to Moat Cailin to be sold. The personal gifts can use for you to make clothes as well and no tax shall be collected"

The Lord cheered. His father settles them down "Son. Would you do us the honor please"

"Of course father, thank you" he saw Sir Norrey and the man complies bringing barrels of wines, and beers. He smiles devilishly he has been waiting for this forever.

The servant smiled at them and serves beer glass and wine glass.

"This is Stark Red it is made of raspberry and Red grapes. Whoever planted this in their glass garden can sell it to us and whatever volume the fruit made of bottle will be your income. A toast my lords for our very first red wine" he said and he was about to consume it but his father took it from him and they tasted it.

"It's good little lord it has a good balance of sweet, sour, salty, and bitter elements" 

"Better than Redwynes red wine" 

"Now to the Next one, this is Snow Wine, made from any grapes but red grapes most of all"

"The next is beer. It is made from Barley, so whoever had them sell it to us and you will have your dues" When they all had finished tasting every wine he can feel the seething glance of Lord Bolton.

He then inquired about the apples and oranges and plums and pineapples to be sold as well to be made it into juice. The container is made from tin. 

**At Alaric's office**

After the meeting he called to meet Lord Dustin for his son's another play.

"My Lord"

"Lord Dustin have a seat please"

"Thank you my lord" the man has a smile on his face. "You wish to speak to me?"

"I do" he said pointedly "You have planted Barley yes?"

"Yes my lord. The beer is tasty and it suits the throat. I was happy you have let me plant Barley"

"Of course, my son purposely wants House Dustin be its major supplier of ingredients of beers and wines" Lord Dustin's face was lit up

"I imagine it is, clever little boy. Seriously my lord how old is he?" he laughs

"Sometimes I wonder too" he returns the smile

"It was because of your lands. It is perfect for agricultural products as well as animal farm. When you go home immediately farm hectares of vineyards as my son calls it. You will be shown the glass garden and my son will teach you how to make beds of grapes, hopefully by the end of the third or fourth month"

"Yes my lord, we will do so. What about the barley?"

"You decide my lord if you choose to supply more grapes then it is grapes"

"Yes Lord Stark"

"No word will come out of our talk understood?"

"Yes my lord, you have my word" he nods

**At The Training Yard**

He was sparring with Dalyn Norrey in sabre fencing, they hit each other at the same time but due to him being the initiator he gets a point. Dalyn is in a defensive action, he starts another attack but Dalyn blocks that attack, and then he scores. It was complicated for the rest of the Lord's children of how fencing is, but as soon as they learn it. They always practice in the courtyard. He can feel the eyes for the watchers, the older men is attracted to the complicated ways they score. The target area consists of everything above the waist, including the head and both arms. Like the foil, the sabre is governed by the rules of right of way. They practice for 2 hours every day and every child gets a turn to contest the other. Fencing is to better the speed, strength and flexibility. The two of them are tied when the time was finally consumed.

The next one they are learning is kendo fighting. This was just introduced last year a semi contact and more relatable in this world, this time he faces Robert Bolton.

Firstly, he approach Robert and raise the wooden sword just above his forehead but he gets to block. He brings the sword down from the center and strikes his shielded face with the end of the wooden sword. The hit was effective and a point for him. Robert cannot get a strike until his left arm moves to his abdomen and he dodge but Robert continue to try to strike his face, I move my right leg forward and strike his hand by extending both of my arms hen striking at the same time I quickly move my left leg backwards and pass straight through towards him to continue to strike him until he was down and my win.

 **At Ironforge** perhaps the biggest improvement was the smithy area of winterfell, it has absolutely been hot like the weather of the south, the giant furnace of making glass and bottles and the weaponry has been filled, stainless steel has been in demand like crazy especially the people from Essos who have been traveling quite far just so they could order numbers of weapons made from lighter steel, but the supply is limited to a certain number of items available, he was aiming for Qarth or Qohor to noticed it and it will just be a matter of time when these weapons reach them.

Another great achievement is the food supply, they also have grain supply and the North is beginning to place rice for dinner and lunch only and breakfast is made of bread or potatoes and wheat breads. Fruits have been abundant and having unlimited supply of drinks welcomes traders especially House Redwyne who was still trying to bribe one of makers of wines but he would find no one as the workers will always be northerners and northerners are quite loyal to House Stark.

Speaking of wines and beers these are also a massive hit since people can afford it especially the beers that is for everyone even the small folks love it. He smiled when people thanked his family for having food on their table three times a day and an improvement for their work in the field whether they work for a vineyard or farm or even rice field. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Enjoy your jolly holidays folks


	4. III

_** III**_

**4th Day of Fifth Moon 74 AC** This will do, it's not like Oxford but he remembers Eton College very much. Just outside western North of Brandon's road is the New School, he laughs when he named it as that but it was for the children ages 6-10 to have them learn how to read, write, basic math, history, old tongue in honor of the children. So far they have 109 kids enrolled. Crossing Brandon's road is Torrhen's House a board room for boys then Winter Yard after it. South of Torrhen's is the two level buildings of High School for everyone ages 10-14 having the same subjects except for added subjects like bastard valyrian as language and complicated math and science is also being taught at the center is a yard for high school and a statue of a giant wolf, the wolf facing the Tower of observatory where one can to its top and use the telescope he had recently improve as the myrish calls it far eyes which is literal. Just beside the Lower School ground floor is the Godswood chapel and canteen. The Maesters can suck it, if they do not wish to be near it then they do not have to, they are too willing to swallow their pride as soon as the North has inventions now. East of Torrhen's is the College building and beside it is the Kings of Winter gardens, the garden beds made by Lord Moss is beautiful. The cloisters is pretty much big and the library beside it. College Hall entrance gives a wide berth of the building, it also has a pub a gallery hall of Kings and Lords of Winter then at the corner's house is for the Girls dormitory.

Ironforge is really busy he was just glad that most of them are a smith which fits perfectly for his heavy equipment plan. Meanwhile the aqueduct that the Braavosi engineer proposed took longer than expected because he does not like it that only rich people gets to have their own water supply. He went on to talk to them they will be billed 1 stag per month. One thing he does not like too is the sanitation here, he have to take a shit on a bucket that is why he has men working underground for a sewage system and no toilet! There are no even papers! It was too late when he realizes that the parchment they have been using for is made from animal skin; lovely why not go back to stone tablet. 

"A funny world you have here"

"Why is that?" the man asked when he was at his science tower where he was extracting the cellulose fibers from a variety of trees and converted to pulp.

"Because you have no papers yet you have penicillin"

"Ah the medicine, a man is curious how long ago did you discover that? Because you have supplies that are marked by your sigil even before you gave it to the sea lord"

"Two years ago? I was having bread mold and the scientist in me tested that bread and it compose of anti biotics, so that is that. I started making it whenever I have free time"

"And the vials?"

"My friend from Myr of course Myrkov!"

"You freed him and gave him a home"

"Yes, is that bad? He is paid don't worry, sometimes he teaches bastard Valyrian in the University now" 

"Not bad, If you would like I could teach you high Valyrian" he widens his eyes

"Really? Can you teach it too to the college students?" 

"A man is honored"

"Yay! Lord Umber and father would be thrilled" now he acts like a giggly child he set aside his work and starts to draw what he knows of how animal skin is turned to paper

"A man will leave you now" he just wave his good bye to the not an engineer but an assassin. 

Parchment is made by soaking an animal skin but this one is from sheep and soaks in lime? And then stretching it on a frame, scraping it to remove excess tissue and allowing it to dry under tension. During this process, the collagen of the skin is rearranged, but not chemically altered. He wonders if this is how the Boltons flay their enemies. The current research he has is progressive, my own experience as a papermaker now, oh joy I'm a scientist slash papermaker by now, but it's worth it. He would rather have to wipe his ass by papers than use stone or not wipe at all. He can even process it as tissue? Does he have time? He imagines he can introduce newspaper! Now he was lost in a moment there. 

Water, fiber, since strong chemicals were not available at the time but hydrogen peroxide exist thanked heavens, it required time, considerable handwork, and patience to produce a very light-colored fabric from material woven of these fibers. Sorting rags into grades of varying quality and strength.

"The women in mills in the sorting machine they sorted rags into three grades: fine, medium, and coarse Lord Victor"

"Might we have a look?"

"Of course little lord" as they walk he added "Those [mills that] wish to take even more care over the sorting have up to six compartments for six grades of rag: superfine, fine, fine seams, medium, medium seams and coarse, without taking into account the extremely coarse matter which is discarded"

"I imagine poorly sorted rags, stronger than the rest in a graded lot, could cause those in charge of retting and stamping tremendous headaches"

Yande replied "rags with varying degrees of strength and wear react in different ways to the retting process. Some are already spoilt when others have not yet shown the effects of the first fermentation; it is necessary, therefore, to put rags of similar qualities, chosen with great care, to work together if one does not wish to run the risk of ruining the whole by the inclusion of cloth which differs radically from the remainder." 

He greeted the women working in the area and the men that work with them. They went to the third room that cuts rags into smaller pieces and removing buttons, pins, and other foreign matter. 

"Paper mills proving to be great Yande?"

"I love it my lord, it makes work faster and easier but retting I don't like" says the braavosi man

"Well it comes with the salary" the man laughs jovially as they went for the fourth room where rettery for fermentation of rags, which were pushed down from the sorting and cutting rooms above through the hole in the ceiling.

"The speed of the retting action which he attributes to variations in moisture content of the rags is of considerable interest" of course he is interest lays there the man was curious and wants to learn from him. 

'Pure cellulose is quite resistant to most bacterial and fungal attack, partly because of its inaccessible crystalline structure, but also because it lacks the nutrients sought after by most organisms, including those secreting cellulolytic enzymes. He cannot talk about science shit to him, he will let it up to him as the man is clever'

"I may have a solution for that Yande"

"What is it little lord?"

"Cooking and bleaching, a substitution for fermentation and washing during beating. This is called Hydrogen Peroxide, come I'll show you how it's done"

 **21st Day of Sixth Moon 74 AC** It was his sixth birthday and he was receiving a lot of gifts from every Lord. He never thought to experience this kind of celebration, his birthday in modern world is a simple dinner or a family day in the park or just he spends time with his girlfriend and his late 20's in the lab. Small folks alike want to give him something. Simple thank you from them is great, he interacted and smiles at them when they went to the dais to give flowers or tokens. 

A giant cake is shared after he stood and wish something, he loudly said for the prosperity of the North. Louder talks of the North being independent is once again shushed by his own father, it will not be wise to talk as such. She was with Leaf the best buddy of Root he had given that name to them because they have long names but he swears it’s like their scientific names, one children of the forest is like a carrot. He wants to guess her name is canna eculis or one of them is like a rice oryza sativa. When he told root about this she laughs and called him stupid. As he learns old tongue from them he also teaches them Italian as well as his family so that they could have a secret language. 

They enjoy teaching the kids, especially in old tongues and in P.E subject they learn to dance or play chess he introduce when he was bored one time. Lord Umber has a booming personality and gifted him an axe a mini axe which is sweet of him, he told him he just finishes the Port and the building of ships is on the way, he told him he was glad then. He went to sit with the giants who are enjoying the feast as well. What he did not expect was the gift from root it was a puppy.

"Not just a puppy but a direwolf pup" it was pure white

"Eh?" the pup opened its eyes and he has dark blue eyes it was like looking at the bluest ocean but he was being playful 

"Can I name you snowball?" The pup grunted as if to say he was not pleased

"Snowflake" he whines and the pup does seem to understand

"Eh alright, your name is Fenrir" he smiled and the pup licks his face. Leaf has given Edric a black pup with golden eyes and his youngest sister has a grey wolf.

"Victor! Look! What shall I name him?" he went on to tug him and wants to be carried, their mother place him on his lap and Edric carried the pups in his hands

"How about blacky?" Edric pouted 

"He's not just black!"

"Eh? I don't think he's a he. Your pup is a girl"

"A girl?" he looks at him

"How about nera? Nera is fierce and protective" Edric nods

 **30th Day of Sixth Moon 74 AC** He was gripping the missive that Lord Reed sent. Lord Robar Bolton wants to hire sellswords and pass it through Moat Cailin. The three of the spies and his son are now thinking of what to do.

"Let them pass" he was thinking of that too

"No need for the gate to be wreck if we can wreck them inside, all he knows is that 200 men garrison the Moat but we will surprise him"

"We will not have enough men"

"Involved our bannermen, once they passed we overwhelmed them. We just need to find evidence of their treason so that we have a reason"

"We will find it my Lord. Though I will need some children of the forest"

"Alright" They were dismissed. Robert Bolton is on break, nice of him to think that Alaric does not have any hostage now that they can use against him. 

"I will have 800 men guarding the castle. It's not right"

'Winterfell was taken by the Boltons according to History; they burned and skinned the sons or raped the daughters.'

"What are you planning?"

"How I will finally put an end to a traitor"

"I may have a solution of bloodless action"

"What is it?"

An assassin but he feared if he tells his father they have one then he will have a breached contract

"Let me worry about that, not still sure about it anyways. So tell me about this King and Queen in the South? Are they really coming at the Moat?" Alaric looks at him for a while before he replied

"It seems so" Suddenly his eyes widen and so was his son

"You need to stop it"

 **11th Day of November 74 AC** Ships from all over Braavos was a certain surprise for Lord Bolton. 'Sucks to be you' the last of them were put to swords and even Robert and his two little brothers. The Royal ships came late too as his father presented an evidence. One by one as the Golden company ships were drowned. The King reluctantly congratulates his father; he guesses it was disappointing of him that he did not have the credit to the war. 

Jaehaerys is tall and handsome man who wore his hair in a thick braid that fell almost to his waist and his facial hair had grown out into a handsome full golden beard, shot through with silver. Heaven's beards the book of the monks really describes them as having purple eyes. 

"You have very beautiful eyes" says the Queen Alysanne she is beautiful. She had blue eyes and honey-colored curls, the pup whines as the Queen laughs

"You too little wolf" 

"Thank you your grace" he extends his hands as he thought but he remembers that people are kissing Queen Elizabeth's hand "Pleasure to meet you also" he smiled

"Why the pleasure is all mine, how old are you dear?" should he say 28? He brush the thought aside and give the Queen a doe eyed look

"I'm six" she nods

"Do you mind if I accompany you here? My husband and your father is talking"

"Of course" he stares at her again "Pardon for staring your grace but I cannot just believe my eyes are looking into your blue ones" the queen giggles

"Charmed but I don't mind you staring, yours is even more enchanting" he scrunches his nose

"Lots of people calls me as the next Brandon Ice eyes"

"I can see that, is your pup a dog?"

"Oh no, he is a direwolf pup" 

"A pup?"

"Yes, he is a gift from the old gods. We found them on a river" he lied, the south does not know about the giants and children of the forest yet. As time passes he got to know the queen, who shares too much about her passion of having woman in power. 

"I admire your woman's court your grace. My mother speaks of it"

"I see, what do you think of it?"

"I think it's empowering but I think it's too feminist approach of hearing injustice, men and children needs to be heard too. I know often times women does not really have a voice in the matter as I learn to see that this world is male dominated. It needs balance" he smiled and the queen stops walking

Holy shit she is crying "Your grace I'm sorry if I disappoint you"

"No no no my child you did not, it's just sweet that you want the world to be equal" she wipes her tears "You'll grow up to be a great man"

King Jaehaerys suddenly approach them. He bowed to him "You grace"

"Husband this is Lord Stark's son Victor"

"Well met young lord" they shook hands and at the same time his father approached and his hands went to his shoulders protectively. It was awkward and he did not know why, the people are looking anywhere where they stand. The royal family then went to White Harbor to fly back to their home.

 **30th Day of 12th Moon 74 AC**

At the Lord's Table as they wait for the Lords he was amuse to know that Alaric is rumored to have been enamored to the queen when she visited here.

"Stop smiling like an idiot"

"Sorry it's just funny how you are spending your nights at my room" his mother was furious and jealous too, a jealous wife is an ugly sight. Just about time the Lords entered and like last time they discuss the earnings as it was much higher than usual.

Now it was time they let them know that a master of Information will be positioned in the council

"As you would know, information was brought to my side about Lord Bolton's betrayal. It was only the reason we are a step ahead of him that is why we will be having spies throughout the North and south too. I recommend of having a Master of Information and that is going to be headed by Lord Reed" the lords then murmurs 

"Do you mean like spy like the southerners have my lord?"

"Lord Garth Umber, I know it's not honorable but so is betrayal. It is just a precaution" he looks at everyone

"Shall we vote?" 23 yes 2 no and 1 did not vote

"Lord Reed you are now officially the Master of Information"

"I will do my best my lord"

"And now we go to the matters of what to do with the Dreadfort"

"I say we burn it my Lord!"

"Aye" Jesus that would be a waste of stone.

"Silence" that made them stop

"I recommend it to give it to Lords my Lord" he and his father thought of it too

"So what do you think?" all eyes on him

"I say we will have it as a Military College, let the castle be a school" there was silence

"We can also populate it into piggery and animal farm. Rams and goats and sheep and build small town but mostly for Military purpose, we are blessed too that Lord Bolton built a port. From there whatever coins the Dreadfort produce shall be equally divided to all of you, but whatever repairs or maintenance will also be taken from the income” he paused “Shall we vote?

 **1st Day of the First Moon 75 AC at Lord's Office** his father has called him at his office and they were discussing some information the spies gathered, the south was intrigued about the rapid development of the North and the rumors circulating if he was the son of the good queen Alyssane.

"Mother is still bothered with that rumors?"

Alaric sighs and nods a little.

"It's amusing, don't you think so? Don't the south have different gossips to whisper? People are so predictable"

Alaric raise a brow

"I never asked you how come you have been acting like you are, it seems natural to you"

"Let's just say I belong to the nobility, not to brag at all but my parents earns a lot and can easily provide me with the best life to offer. My father and his father had long been politician, they were counselors to senators or senators themselves and service them with diplomatic expertise and my mother is a syndic, she travels a lot and sometimes she make me travel with her."

"What is a syndic?"

"A business agent in different universities and she owns her own company"

"Victor is your last name is it?"

"It is. My name is Liam Arthur Christopher Victor"

He laughs at Alaric's reaction to it "That's a lot, do children got a name that long in your world?"

"Yes, most of the times children have two names when I was young I have a hard time writing my name on a test paper" he chuckles

They were silent for a moment and he decided to break it.

"What do you think about the rumors?"

"It's a lie" he went to sip his wine "I have no interest on the queen, other than I hate them for what happen to Walton"

He heard about it, when his father heard of his plan on bringing down the giants, he did not know about the giants killing Walton but his mother assures him that his father harbor no ill will towards the giants.

"When I received her, I do not know how to host a queen but was later on warmed up to her, she is eloquent and charming but I had no interest, I eventually took her hunting in the wolfswood for elk and wild boar, and showed her the bones of a giant. I also allowed her to rummage as she pleased through our modest castle library"

"She stayed here for a year?"

"And a half" he rolled his eyes at Alaric

He pause and looks at the window outside.

"Are we going with the plan?"

"Yes, we buy time as much as possible. You can take Edric if you want"

"No he stays here, no children of mine will step foot to the south"

"Hm, then Jaehaerys sons might be"

He agrees "Go, I know you have some matters to attend to"

He gave him a bow and says his goodbye.

**12th Day of Second Moon 75 AC at the Smithy**

Aerea Targaryen after he reads the history of dragons, he was being sure that the volcanic gas is the main source of her body being burnt to a crisp but the other findings of the body is interesting, maybe she had a glimpse of radioactive Valyria. In Septon Barth's Dragons, Wyrms, and Wyverns, he speculated that the bloodmages of Valyria used wyvern stock to create dragons. For fanasty in general, wyrms have no wings and are sometimes described as limbless.

When he and root discussed this she said "Perhaps whatever was happening to Aerea Targaryen is some process to birth dragons, and could explain the special blood-bond between the dragons and dragonriders of Valyria, just like you Starks are half wolf"

He shudders at the thought, the only fantasy he knew in his world are that werewolves exist in old England. 

"the Valyrians - and Targaryens - got their special powers from a horrific blood sacrifice of one of their own kin that spawned the "first" dragon"

"You actually believe that?" he gave a funny face and he thought it hilarious, he was a man of science not of magic and tales.

"Or maybe this is just how wyrms naturally reproduce - like xenomorphs."

Root gave him a glare and he grins at her.

"There are a few parts where they refer to stillborn Targaryen children with odd deformities. Maegor I's said to have had three stillborn "monstrosities", two of whom are said to have been born eyeless, and one of which had small wings"

"It's because of their incest practice, that's the product of their carnal incest activities" he scrunches his nose. "I still can't believe they practice incest"

"You Starks marry each other off too you know? A long time ago"

He widens his eyes "Really?"

"Although cousins but still family"

"Well maybe at some point yes, but I'm glad they stop"

Still he was thinking the ruins of Valyria is radioactive, exposure to very high levels of radiation, such as being close to an atomic blast, can cause acute health effects such as skin burns and acute radiation syndrome. 

He needs equipment for this once in a lifetime journey. Plastic is check, fabric is check all he needs to find is rubber but to his dismay no rubber tree is found in westeros, he will just have to find alternative. He was currently in his lab testing fig tree and dandelions other than that of sunflowers it was still good to create rubber. He will have to make a hazmat suit for radiation protection other that the poisonous gas he needs to think of a proper equipment when the time comes where he will go to Valyria. He spend countless of hours of days and nights trying to create rubber. 


	5. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just want to post some update, I actually finished 15 of them but I'd like to review all of it one by one, the story is going to be preparation and I've really seen Self-Insert fiction stories when it comes to GoT. I hope I'm not going too fast on the pace of the story!

**_ IV _ **

**18th Day of Fifth Moon 75 AC** 'According to Pol, the true reason for his final exile was his discovery of blood sacrifices—including the killing of slaves as young as infants—which the Qohorik smiths used in their efforts to produce a steel to equal that of the Freehold.' huh bullshit.

"But you it may be have a truth to it, the old gods alone needs blood" root glares at him

"The old gods does not kill infants" this time he was the one rolling his eyes.

"So can you tell me if you know something about them? aside from worshipping a black goat" 

"You read too much books"

"Because it's a fuck up place. Free Cities have their anomalies. Braavos has people roaming around during nighttime challenging people to duels, Pentos sacrifices its prince every time famine or war strikes, Qohor does blood sacrifices to a goat and engages in the dark arts, etc. The entirety of Essos is a fucked up place to be but wait, Westeros too, dragons are real even direwolves and giants and small child having magic, the practice of incest! Incest! Then we have ice creatures come alive and demands stark blood. See? How magnificent hm?"

Root dismiss him and he was trying again to listen to the conversation of his father and this high lord. 

**At Ironforge**

Ice is being reforge into two.

"Why? I thought that is heirloom"

"It still is but considering you want to have those katanas you call then you will have a proper sword." he stops the man and speaks in high valyrian, the smith nods

"Why do you want one is a reverse blade?" because I watch too much anime when I was a kid.

"I just want a balance sword, one is for killing and the other is to knock him out"

"You are strange" everyone says so.

"How much did they pay you anyway?"

"1 million gold dragons and another for the obsidian black"

"Well that explains the black ripples on the Valyrian sword"

"Good observation"

"He was a lot curious too. Those heavy equipment he desired and even the bath houses"

"Hm"

"Well that explains it. Now we can build iron gate at the Moat as well as Iron gate, how many men did he promise?"

"I said 300 of them and the armor designs you draw"

"Good, then we can have artisans and smiths"

"Do you think we can have bath houses in the town? People are asking of it" ever since the excavation of the ground what a joy they discovered a hot water emerge from the ground

"Sure, now I'm really sure Winterfell is located on the meeting place of two diverging tectonic plates. This ridge is called the mid atlantic ridge" his father looks at him

"there is so much volcanic activity, water is often heated under the ground, and this is called geothermal activity. Hot springs are caused by this geothermal activity"

"So Winterfell is a volcano?"

"The Dreadfort is built around volcanic vents and Winterfell has hot springs, heating both the castles. There could well be a dormant volcano, becoming active after goodness knows how long, waking up. It could be somewhere beyond the Wall, or in the far North. My first thought was the Fist of the First Men, but then I thought, well it could actually be less obvious than that; perhaps somewhere within a mountain range; or it could even be a chain of volcanic mountains. You know how Obsidian, or Dragonglass, is a volcanic glass: an igneous formation; formed when lava cools quickly. Now let's think about the places it's found. Dragonstone had large deposits of it and is an island that could of well been formed by volcanic activity. The Valyrians used it to make their glass candles."

"That is.. a theory?"

"I know not but you know, I mean this world is amusing" he shrug and told him he will be at Lord Lightfoots house

 **13th Day of Tenth moon** His son has another idea to keep the government centralize at Winterfell. He was ridiculously wanting to build that Winter Bank and the hospital. His wife bless her was now seeing through the building of houses, the same of size and color of a roof, there are 5 taverns and 4 pubs at the moment and if he were honest it was already a city. His son tasked Lord Roger Ryswell to conduct a census to determine the number of citizen living at Winterfell.

"Lord Roger Ryswell of the Rills" bangs his steward outside the room. He was not scheduled but he brush it off at seeing he was vacant as of the moment.

"Enter" he looks at the man who looks tired but happy? "Lord Roger, have a seat"

"Thank you my lord"

"What can I do for you"

"Uhm well your son my lord tasked me to conduct a census and he wants me to report it to you" he sighs

"It must be a paperwork then if he wants some things reported to me"

"That's exactly what he said my lord, he is not fond of paperwork's" he chuckles

"Very well then, let's hear your report"

"So far Wintertown has 23,562. 11, 876 are women and 11, 686 men."

"That is specific number" he nods

"And people living at Winterfell is close to 2,893. 900 are women and 1993 are men. 1,000 of them guarding the castle and the rest are smith, steward and other jobs"

"Did he tell you to hold the information and wait for the yearly council meeting?"

"Yes my lord" he laughs shortly

"You have my congratulations Lord Ryswell. It seems he will have you as his whatever job he wants you seated and have a lot of paperworks" 

"I'll be happy my lord"

 **At University** The dean's office is quite to his taste, it's white and black and even though the university is more than a year old. He wants to run it until such a time the people know what to do. Next year there will be fees collected except those who are still in grade school and high school. The small folks have full scholarship.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

The assassin nods. He offers his help as a head master of the University and his steward. He is qualified though, aside from being multi lingual he is wise too and can see people who are lying.

"Will your order not suddenly calls you back"

"A man is sure, the order said to watch you closely"

"I don't know what to feel about that but it's creepy. I'm not sure if you are a friend or foe"

"Didn't a man proves to be a friend when you have an ally in us"

"Eh well yeah sure but I thought that is the term for the medicine"

"It is. The order though wants to keep you close, so far a man sees he is helping the people and the Sea Lord sees it as positive"

He looks at Jaqen. Fine, so I will leave this to you. The census is already there. You will have to order the teachers to post it at the hallways so that the students will know their grades"

"A man understands"

"A child is glad" he shakes his head as Jaqen smiles for the first time.

**Outside The University**

Construction is still going on and his weekly visit at the mines was delayed. An accident has already happened and a hundred men died because it was not harnessed properly. thankfully the men who signed the contract agreed that death is imminent. For the first time the people doubts him after a hundred men were killed. It was a harsh truth because indeed they are slow in making things happen with the mine, soon they will see and they will praise him again because that is just how people are, they easily forget the things you did for them and the one mistake will be remembered. He brush it off and assures them the families are compensated and brought out the agreement they signed for. It was thanks to him being a son of a Stark, the workers understand but the doubters can't.

When he arrived at the campsite and made sure to see that CMG and methane emissions are harnessed properly. He signals the men to start working, underground coal liquefaction. The liquefaction of coal, which had been positioned as the strongest oil-alternative energy contender because of huge coal reserves, was undergoing development in the North. This was the only alternative he has so far for producing natural oil.

Years will it takes before the heat exchanger machine and heat consumer machine are finished to have the first electricity. He was thinking of using solar power sources. Clean and green but the north has too much at it's plate. Honestly he has many things on his mind and his brain is desperate to babble things that is science related. The Winter Bank at the gold street and a branch of Iron Bank being built will exactly play a role in the future, a foreign money exchange just so foreigners can easily exchange their money to a Westerosi money.

 **28th Day of 12th Moon** He was looking at the report Rory Cassel of Stark Industry income. They accumulated 2 million gold dragons of selling cement only for cement. The south are ordering hundreds of bags of cement, 900,000 to stainless steel, 400,000 to the clothes, 180,000 to the glasses, 300,000 to the lumber and 1.6 million to the wines and 1.5 million to the beers. They have gained more than 5.3 million gold dragons and somehow the 25% of it will be with the crown, from his bannermen Lord Manderly still gets the biggest income and second comes Lord Dustin and third is Lord Reed which means rice is good, the houses are in good condition even with the whitehills as they buy from them all the supplies and get to sell it in a higher price, Lightfoot House is coming behind at sixth place where he concentrated of planting cottons to produce clothes while House Forrester is the same as making furniture. He has to negotiate terms with the Vale soon and Dorne. The Sea Dragon Point is a one source of stones and even the mountains or rocks at Flint Fingers. The Darklyns are Manderly problems he knows the southerners are not allowed to enter the North without permission, if one slips the house pays 50,000 gold dragons if a southerner slip from their lands. A darklyn relative of his wife escapes and got to see the massive construction at Moat Cailin's tower. They did not have permission yet from the King and it's important that Lord Manderly controls his wife's family or else. Theomore apologizes and said he will take care of it as soon as possible and indeed the head of the fool was beheaded and was sent to him. He put it on the spike after the blood sacrifice at the weirwood is done. The heads of the Bolton are already decaying.

"Father I talked to Lord Manderly" says his son who doesn't knock at all.

"What did he say?"

"Well the Queen and her children are to visit Winterfell" true, Lord Reed and Lightfoot already informed him 

"Are we going to stop the construction at Moat Cailin?"

"No, we will divert the attention of constructing roads, did the spies inform you when will the royal party visit?"

"I believe none is sure yet, hopefully they will delay but in any case as long as they do not go to the Wolfport" his sons grins at the new name of the Bolton port.

"Yes, now come our men are eager"

**At Council Room**

The session starts and the first thing they tackled is about Lord Darklyn's cousin. Lord Manderly told the lords he killed him with assassination and that he made sure he told nothing. This confirmation he knew because Lord Reed nods and that Lord Lightfoot too affirms it.

"We need then to prepare. How many do you think is her entourage?" the question is directly at Lord Reed

"The Queen is bringing her ladies in waiting and her three youngest daughters with the Princes Aemon, Baelon and Vaegon"

"No bannermen?"

"Just septas which include Princess Maegelle too and the grand maester"

"The grey rats needs then to be watched"

"I'll take care of it" he said to them

"When will they come?" ask by Lord Umber "Will they bring dragons?"

"I'm not sure because some things delay them at the south."

"We should remain vigilant then, as of now train the men at your own lands and Victor's village shall be opened at the sixth moon just to make sure a surprise inspection is there. Shall we vote if that is the right move?" now everyone makes suggestion and move to nominate and close topics they want. The round table is now beginning to let his lord thinks. Most of them are loyal sheep and some are cunning and some just play along. Lord Dustin and Lord Theomore are the dangerous one, though they are loyal both are in great mind. All of them voted yes.

"Next is I will open to nominate the induction of citizenship"

"Citizenship?"

"Yes. A legal status of a person that he or she lives in the North. I wish to pass the citizenship bill, a judicial safeguard and the expression of rule and law. The Town Hall yo see outside is for that, where one person can have their titles be made as a proof that you live in the North, you will be given this kind of certificate" Victor pass the papers he printed.

"you’ll swear or affirm an oath of allegiance to the Starks and make a pledge to uphold Northern values and laws" murmurs Lord Mormont

"the ceremony will be held by the Mayor Lord Roger Ryswell at Town Hall Winterfell" reads Lord Umber

"you’ll be presented with a certificate of Northern citizenship and other certificate you wish to be printed whether land ownership certificate of establishment ownership of business called business permit" reads Lord Haegel Mokoro a rich merchant who represents the small party he brought from Pentos and seeks asylum. Who is now assigned as Minister of Foreign trades

"you’ll receive a gift from The City of Winterfell"

"What gift little lord?"

"Why you very first Identification picture of course, like this, see?" he showed them a small picture of himself in a small rectangular card"

"professional photographs will be taken and will be available to purchase" 

"This is called photographs?"

"Yes my Lord. You'll get to see yourself for the first time in paper" Lord Umber laughs and raise a toast to his son

When all are in agreement, they scheduled it by lands. The ones at Winterfell is first and Magister Mokoro is the first one to express the desire to have business permit and the passport of his family. Law and Order it seems his son wants us next but not before he proposes the road construction. All were in favor of course as House Stark will be the one funding it. He still does not want to part with so much money but he learns to trust his son for long term plan.

They ended the session of talking and discussing in two hours as they talk about marriage and betrothals, although seven Victor's name is thrown several times before he says he's too young. He knows the men are eager for his hand, they will have a bright future to him. Lord Lightfoot then informed them of the rumors of Victor's blood.

He and Victor laughs it was absurd and so were the men. Lord Lightfood said what King Jaehaerys thought of it and so does Lord Manderly tells them it was the first time the King is angry at the Queen.

The coal mines are now producing oils and the said product will be out at the first quarter of next year.

 **29th Day of Third Moon 76 AC** The royal party did not come. Another three months just to be sure. The road construction is proving to be quicker by using the concrete mixer. The King's road is replaced from the end of the twins to Last Hearth, he agreed with his father that funding the road at New gift where it is not already theirs is useless. His father is serving it as a punishment to the Night's watch. They let them buy things and not are given free. Back at Winterfell he made sure there are there are road builders at Winterfell and the canals are as well cemented.

He knew that cements are highly demanded for at their own castle and once they saw the other purpose of the road. The King will call for his father in the south but they already have his permission to build roads.

For once he felt relaxed as things now are falling in the right places, the printing press are the Maesters concern the pricks wants to see how it works and he rolls his eyes at them. He would have shared it with them if they in kind return the gesture but no they do not want to share for centuries and kept the knowledge for everyone and only highborn get to learn, of course far too worse in medieval era where peasants receive nothing.

The citizenship is going smooth, the small folks approach him if they will have the lands given to them years ago put into title and he helps them with what to do, their children helps them fill out the application form and they now see the purpose of having education. Most of them are stubborn because all their life they knew the moment they are born that they will farm or serve their lords. He talked to them about the benefits of finishing education and somehow they listen to him as he and Lord Ryswell pens down their information. He explains that having the copy of the land titles is that the legalization when one wants to sell his land. Now that he thinks about that the Winter Bank should be finished this summer.

Lord Ryswell praises him being organized with matters concerning his people. He replied that it’s a lord’s duty. He enjoyed the company as most of Lord’s son but they are either too young or too old only Lord Lightfoot’s daughter and Lord Skag’s son are his age, Robert is one but he’s dead, most are Lyra's age but that’s okay because he was busy anyways.

The children and the giants are not always available, most of the times they are at the Neck and the Moat or all over North to help with big construction. He made sure wages are being met by standard of labor work act. Now he will enjoy the sunny days he gets as he waits for Alaric.

 **Lord's Office** "My Lord Stark, a raven from the capital, from your father"

"Enter"

"My Lord" 

"Jory tell my mother to come see me and after that, raise the red flag at the tower then send these letters to all houses via raven" Jory was confused but follows his instruction right away. He knew his father will be the King's new hand of the King. 

He finishes the papers in his hand until his mother entered.

"Sweetling what's going on?"

"Have a seat mother, here a raven from father. He will be the new hand of the King" his mother gasp

"What? How long?"

"Four years" his mother was flabbergasted 

"How did you know?"

"Mother he wrote it in his letter, he wrote in Italian" his mother chuckles

"Silly me. Alright what do you need me for?"

"I want you to sit with me every Lord's meeting, we will have one as soon as they receive the call for emergency meeting"

"I can do that, what else?" he cast a questioning look

"I know you thought you and your father knows everything but I am your mother, I know more" he smiled

"Prince Aemon, Prince Baelon and Princesses Alyssa, Princess Maegelle and Daella are coming to visit"

"I will take care of that as well"

"Thank you mother"

 **5th Day of Fifth Moon at Council Room**

"Hello my Lords and Ladies, thank you all for coming in a short notice. As you all know my father was named hand of the King and will send a retinue here at Winterfell"

The Lords looking at each other

"Then you will be in charge my lord?"

"Yes and my mother as regent"

"Is your father a prisoner my lord?"

"No, if he was he won't send his daughters to be fostered here. Me and my father already expected this would happen when we paid more than a million taxes to them"

"In short they want your father to be used, but you said daughter but three of his children are coming"

"I am sure Princess Daella will stay as well as the Princess Maegelle turned septa" The lords look at him

"The spies confirms it"

"What will you have us do my lord?"

"Be sure not to slip any information if they stop at your home" he stops "You remember our plan right? Time for the mummery"

**At King's Landing**

His first day as hand of the King is fruitful, he now separates the fool from the wise, Maester Elysar as competent and Bracken, Beesbury as the idiots. Victor had been right that the King will make him as hand, if only he could show his council a reminder that he is the king and not him that is beginning to shape Westeros in one great economic power. Apparently foreign coins and jewels flocks at Moat Cailin to trade with the North. 

When he explained how taxes are dealt the King took the bait and name him hand. The one thing they will control is what knowledge they can share with the south and that is paperworks. With introducing the tax system he also enjoys how the Lord squirm in nervousness every time he outwits them in taxation and told them that complicated math has been teaching at the University. Jaehaerys thought he could use him and be done with it after this but he was only buying time for his son to be older. If the citizenship is finished no one person can enter the other if not for the passport.

He suggested companion for his son with his stay at the capitol which the King agreed. He will send five of them which is a surprise, every night though he was tortured with the scream of the Queen. The idiot thought he could goad him, fool that he is believes in malicious rumor.

He watched as the party of Prince Baelon heads north. They will be taking the ship to Salt Harbor. He assured Princess Daella that a medicine will be provided for her long journey as he told her he took one too. The Princess smiled and agreed. Better to control where they go.

"Enjoying your stay Lord Stark?" asked the stupid Bracken

"More or less" he scoffs

"Good morrow" greeted Jaehaerys and the queen walks with difficulty. A sly smirk is at Beesbury's face.

'Condolence to you all'

 **At Winterfell 6th Day of Sixth Moon 76 AC** The party is 180 people, just how much people are they going to leave after the other siblings go home. He played a charming little lord in welcoming them, and they have fucking purple eyes. They are still in awe with the massive walls and construction outside. The giants were swayed to stay at the Neck until such time and the children uses a fucking glamour they said. Prince Aemon is like a real prince come to life, the Prince Baelon is the same, well anyway all of them are beautiful. 

"Hello Princess" he smiled at the shiest princess

"Hello m-my lord"

"You can call me Victor, I'd like us to be friends"

"Y-you want to be friends with me?"

"Who wouldn't be? I like your eyes they are pretty" she giggles

"Thank you Victor, if you really want to be friends call m-me Da-Daella. Your eyes are more beautiful"

"Of course Daella and thank you"

"Victor, come the feast will begin"

"Yes mother"

A the the feast the royal party has a problem grasping their surrounding. Surely they should expect it to be grand when they see the castle of the Dustin.

"You have a lovely castle Victor"

"Thank you, it took us years to finished it" 

"How long ago was that?" Princess Alyssa asked

"Four years ago" the princess slowly nods

"You build it faster than the south"

"The secret is the cement and massive labor"

'Your father didn't force them?"

"No princess, my father pays them as they work and lands to own" Prince Aemon's ears perks

"That's.. very generous of your father"

"He said to popularized the North" The grown ups talk and she get Daella to describe him King's landing. The girl timidly nods and look at her sister for help. Princess Maegelle describes it for her. 

"Dragon skull?" he grins "That must have been cool. I want to see a dragon" 

"You are looking at a dragon"

"No you're not" he's playing like a real 7 years old. Princess Alyssa chastise Baelon

"Forgive me Lady Stark but how come Victor's eyes are different from his siblings?" mother calmly replied that he got it from Brandon Ice eyes. Don't fucking kidding me. They believe in those rumors?

"Forgive us Lady Stark, it's just it is a beautiful eye color. It must be gift having those eye color" no it's not girly, it's just lack of melanin

 **At Godswood** He found Princess Maegelle at the most oddest place. She was sitting at the third pew along the isle. He seated at her back. The Princess stood up after five minutes of sitting there when she finally saw him.

"Oh goodness you surprise me Lord Victor"

"Eh? I should be the one surprise princess, you are uhm well here in the godswood" she looks at him and laughs a little then she gestured at his side and he permits.

"It's just enticing and there is some holy semblance to it" I wouldn't say that to a laughing tree.

"I'm sorry there is no sept here" she gives him a smile

"That's alright. I can get used to godswood" he can feel her looking

"Do you pray often Lord- I mean Victor?"

"Sometimes but we often gather here for sundays I mean every seventh day of the week, it's for old god's day and family day for the North"

"Wow that's.. good"

"Yes, have you seen your sister? She disappears right away after the feast. I promised to let her see everything" the princess smiles sadly

"She's afraid you'll think of her as dumb when you get to talk to her longer"

"Huh? why would she think that?

"Daella has trouble speaking and expressing herself" oh? I thought she has a fear of crowd

"Vaegon our brother just told her stupid far too many times but that's not true she's just shy just like when she was a baby she never speaks until she was two years old" now she's dyslexic he's sure of it. They are often misunderstood as dumb wherein fact the words just jumbles when they read, poor princess.

"I have to go" he said standing up "Here Princess, you forgot to wear these, It's early winter and this scarf will give warm." he said as he walks away and find Daella.

He found her at the hallways. "There you are. Hello again princess"

"V-victor"

"Hear wear this! We will go outside and play."

"I-I I'm"

"What's wrong? I'll show you the town and a fast food that makes the best pizza"

"But-"

"No buts! Come one, this is scarf sounds like barf" he said making her smile "scarf makes your neck protected from the cold" he showed it "See? Scarf"

"S-scarf"

"Good one!, now come let us head out and find some adults like cults to accompany us" he took her hands and guide her outside. They said their goodbyes to his mother and Daellas brother Prince Aemon and Princess Maegelle will accompany them as well as five guards.

He waves at the people and children alike and greeting them as they head out at the Pizza Parlor.

"Hello mister Jenkins! Can you give us a box of Pizza with every flavor and one of them has a n extra cheese please" the man happily obliges and said to wait inside.

"Come inside!" he push them to a booth "Well you gentlemen just sit there and while this ladies and I will be right here."

"What is this place?" ask one guard

"It's a pizza parlor house" he said the guard would have said something foul when Jenkins arrived with their order

"This is a lot!" says the princess

"Different flavor but this is the best food of all food! Taste this one first, it's a classic flavor"

"Flavor?"

"Yes, flavor. Slowly take a bite, be careful it's hot" he showed her how to eat it and when Daella taste it she widens her eyes and she happily eats.

"It's de-de"

"Delicious" he munch but he wants Daella to express herself by repeating the word.

"Delicious" she said "Thank you Victor"

"Your welcome Daella." he stared at the others and he was now only realizing they were staring

"What?" he looks at the guards dumbly 

"Eat! The food cannot eat itself. Help yourself. I bought those pizza" and so the metal boys eats and they agreed that it's delicious

"H-how can you have food like this?" he was still munching gods he misses this feeling

"We cooked it with love" and the metals boys scoffs while the sisters laughs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor, Daella kissing on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!


	6. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should tell you ahead of time that Jaehaerys here is well not what you think he is. The fact that J and A is depicted as good and probably the best to rule the realm, it's something that I am just bothered so well, you'll see how he is in the story.

**_V_ **

**21st Day of Sixth Moon 76 AC** Another celebration happened and he just turned 8. The people gathered at Winterfell to wish him well, he was just happy even though time runs slowly. Fenrir scares the shit out of the southerners when they saw it's size, oh yes he would too because his size is an abnormal size. It took him a week for Daella to assure her that Fenrir is nice, the poor girl was scared. The royals definitely moves at every corner of the town and enjoyed at what the north could offer. Him and Daella are now going to the University, it took much convincing as the girl was scared he would not be her friend anymore if he finds out she's dumb.

"Don't call yourself that Dale, you are not dumb. You are just misunderstood" he said

"But- but it's true"

"It's not true" he holds her hand "Give me a chance to prove it to you that it's not" he gently caress her hands

"Okay"

"I'll be with you every step of the way Dale. I won't ever leave you" he heard a sniffle at the back he was sure it was Alyssa. Baelon gave him a smile and so was Lady Jocelyn and Prince Aemon.

"This is my fourth time being here but it just amaze me how you came up with this idea, I will definitely tell father about the concept of it. I hope your father doesn't mind"

"He won't, because education is a privilege. The Maesters are wrong has the right to read and write" Prince Aemon's gaze bore to him

"Why do believe so?"

"Because education for the small folks is the only treasure no one can take away from them. I believe that education is the key for every nation to rise."

"Yes it seem so" says Alyssa.

"What is this room?"

"It's a music room"

"And what is that?"

"That's a piano. It's newly made"

'I've never heard of it" says Alyssa. He went and gesture them to have a seat

"I do not really have a good voice but I can play" he said as he play the last song he can remember 'All of me' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3E6E6hYSSI 

**9th Day of Tenth Moon** **77 AC** He was at the office with Lord Stark discussing the best approach to deal with the Martells. Long ago did he stop doubting the little lord who clearly see one's act. He is a cunning young boy with so much intelligence that make the Maester wanting to take a look at his head just so they could see how much knowledge was stored at his brains. He was clearly the mastermind of every new discovery and when he heard of Lord Alaric being named hand of the King he thought he could control him but suddenly no. The first emergency meeting they had was unexpected and that he reveals he and his father expected it to happen when Lord Alaric gave a huge amount of tax.

Just how much does he know? because he plots within plots. He is very dangerous but unpredictable. He has a temperament and cold when he was displeased with something. His first kill was beyond the wall and he just acts like nothing. Not that he was cunning but also a good commander and strong swordsman.

"Why choose this time to act?"

"Because they are planning treason"

"How can you be so sure?"

"The man is looking for coins" Lord Victor pause in his writing "Desperate times calls for a desperate measure" he looks at him with those glassy beautiful light blue eyes

"What do you think did he lost during the third war my lord?"

"The Martell's pride" he said confidently

"Half correct, he also lost coins. War is expensive so he will be desperate, and us negotiating with him at this time will make him buy anything we say" by the seven how old is this child? He's 9! I say he's 34!

By the time he leaves he left 500 gold coins for every time he shared a secret of how to make glass, he will have to pay the starks the agreement he signed. He sighed as he knew he won't have any money to gain but free 3 leagues of sands every year one league will be at Winterfell and two for him. He does not even know if he was gaining something or just simply gain back the fee he pays.

When he exited he was surprised to see Queen Alyssane.

"Y-yyour grace"

"Lord Theomore!" the steward Jory announce her grace presence and the queen waved him good bye.

**At The University**

He was genuinely surprise when the queen arrives

"I'm surprise you're here your grace"

"Oh please call me Alyssane"

"It would not be proper your grace" she sighs but she held his hand. He led her to the Dean's office, she told her the Head Mater of the school is unfortunately was away and he was a poor substitute. The Queen wants to see the University

"You have very interesting daughters your grace" the queen raise a brow

"How so?"

"Daella is sweet, kind and precious, Maegelle is eager and very understanding, Alyssa is fierce"

"You have a very good observation" she smiles "My Maegelle tells me how you help Daella overcome her fear of almost everything, she's a sweet child, Daella is"

"The sweetest and kindest too" the queen agrees.

"She wrote me you know? All of your quirks and your kind smile. She told me you taught her how to read and write properly. It was evident on how she writes and compose words. Me and her father gave up when no one seems to want to teach her anymore"

"They're just stupid. When I first met Daella your grace, I thought she has fear of crowd but Princess Maegelle said she was always afraid to speak" he pause

"So I thought she has dyslexia"

"Dyslexia?"

"A learning disorder that involves difficulty in reading due to problems identifying speech sounds and learning how they relate to letters and words decoding. Also called reading disability, dyslexia affects areas of the brain that process language.' he showed her Daella's hand writing at her first year which is garbled and too much errors. The queen was shock

"It's not her fault she has this, she just needs guidance, patience, understanding and encouragement from her family. I just guided her and a good thing Maegelle is here as she encourages her. It was hard for Daella at first but she is definitely a musical genius"

"H-how did you know this?" she ask curious, because I watched the movie every child is special. "Can it be cured?"

"I have a friend and my Volantene teacher said it is called dyslexia and the person is dyslexic if he or she has difficult to speak, read and write and spell. It did not mean Daella is lazy or stupid, the letters to her just seems to jump or in reverse. Sorry your grace but it cannot be prevented or cured, but it can be managed with special instruction and support." Queen Alysanne sobs

"I'm sorry your grace I always seem to make you cry" she chuckles

"No sweet child. I'm just emotional and Daella has improved isn't she?"

"Of course, she will be in high school next year"

"I'm glad" she looks at the door of the office

"Do you know what cause this?"

"My teacher said it's because of..well uhm" he flinched, he was not sure if he wants to tell her

"Tell me"

He sighs "It's one cause of incest" he looks down

"Why do you think so?" the queen raised his chin to look her in the eyes

"First-degree relatives are the individuals you share 50 percent of your blood with—your parents, children, and siblings, which means the percentage of having a stillborn child or defects on the baby is high. 42 percent of the product of incestuous unions were completely healthy. 11 percent mildly impaired mentally and 47 percent mildly impaired mentally" Queen Alysanne laughs when he rambles and he can see it in her eyes that she understands.

"Daella have a problem speaking not until she was too, jut last year I had a still born" he did not know what to tell. After it feels like eternity

"I believe you" she said

"Now you have to tell me how did you manage this and I'm assuming you don't want the south to come here, so I suggested if we would trade and bring a University of our own at the Capital." _yes_

"What do you have in mind your grace?" the queen looks at him with curiosity

"What _do you_ have in mind?" she's challenging him

"How about in exchange of the copy of the school and how it's done you will give us back the lands you gave to the watch and declare us a sole owner" he hid a smirk

The queen laughs and laughs and kisses his forehead.

"Alright, let's draw the contract"

 **At The Private Dining Room** he watches the snow begins to cover the courtyard. Snow reminds him of Christmas and his mother from modern world who was taken by scarlet fever.

"Victor? Lunch is served darling" he nods and went to sit beside her brother and sister, a turntable was designed by House Forrester which he is glad the people are now being inventive even the Dustin who just made cheese out of the cows and goats they have. House Giants now has a simple keep at Ramsgate who keeps a thousand sheep and he teaches them how to make cheese, a livelihood they learn just in case heavy labor is not available anymore. 

"Mother, may I ask if the Harvest feast is the only feast we celebrate?"

"Yes son, well your name day is one now" he rolls his eyes

"Might you be on board if I make...say two?"

"Two?"

"By 25th day of the twelfth moon we will have thanksgiving day, just to give thanks to everything we received by the end of the year"

Her mother blinks twice "That is a wonderful idea son, and the other one?"

"The first day of the first month just to celebrate a new dawn, a new year" Edric claps and so was her sister Lyra

"My siblings seems to be okay with it" his mother Marna smiles

"Oh I'm sure the Lords would be delighted and whatever you lead them they will follow" she was right about that, people are now easy to accept and adjust.

"Speaking of people following you, I noticed Princess Daella is ignoring you, did you do something bad?" 

He pouts as Edric and Lyra laughs. "No, she's just suddenly angry at me and I don't know why. I tried to approach her but duty keeps me busy"

"A woman is never angry for a reason" 'I'm not sure about that'

"Eh mom, don't be bias you know you are, even the slightest bit of teasing you are easily angered" Marna raise her chin

"No" she gave him a pointed look as he chuckles 'women are troublesome creatures'

 **25th Day of the Twelfth Moon 77 AC** When he gave a first toast and bless this day as an official celebration day. The people at the table speaks of what they thanked for this year and he learns that people often thanks him and the sons or daughter they receive. 

"I want to thanked the old gods first and foremost for giving me a big family, the North, my people, my Lords and my mother who until now has so much patience with me, my siblings who are healthy and a new found friendships I have found with Princess Daella, Princess Maegelle and the metal boys there." they laugh as the said knights changed too when they are here "Lastly my Lords I thanked everyone for your dedication to hear me and support me even with my age. To Us!"

"To Us!" a booming cheer is heard throughout the castle.

**29th Day of Twelfth Moon At Council Room**

He was having a massive head ache and reads the list of the sickness Westeros, may be it's time for the fools to have one printing machine in exchange for the green glass candle. As much as he loathes it, the grey rats have experience being alchemist. They could learn from him and be a professional doctors, bribing them would be easy.

"Good day to all of us my lords, I nominate to start the session" says his mother and all 'ayes' in agreement started for the meeting

"First of the lands the Targaryens gave to the watch has already been given to us back. So congratulations Lord Stark"

"Thank you my lords, now that that is taken care of, what do you think we should do with it?" he asked

"I'm sure my lord has a plan" he smirks

"Yes I see that House Norreys has been loyal to House Stark for thousands of years and that they attended every meeting, every event that when a Lord of Winterfell calls them they always answer and so to give back that dedication and loyalty with the blessing of my father. House Norrey is now a noble house of the North"

"The whole gift my lord?"

"No the one Brandon originally intended for the Watch as for the New gift I will give it to House Wull"

Silence

"We know you have done us great service Lord Stark"

"And we stand by your decision" 

"To House Norrey and House Wull" they toasted 

Lady Larissa Locke then opened the topic of numbers of ships seen at blaze water bay 

"Iron borns" spat the Glovers

"Make sure to have the lighthouses be in patrol twenty four hours a day stay at 20 ships of every port, and make sure we all use the proper flags to signal each other. At best we may finally corner them and destroy them"

"Aye Little Lord but who will lead them?"

"Lady Larissa's uncle Lord Herman Locke for his experience"

"I want to bring up the matter of the south" speaks Lord Reed

"With the creation of citizenship and the University in the south. They are now pacified but still buy goods from us. My Lord they have been offering marriages to some Northern Houses"

Lord Dustin flinches and even Lord Ryswell

"I- I am guilty I received offers for my heir my Lord but I have not agreed to it. House Dustin is loyal to the North and to your House"

"As well as my family Lord Stark, we receive offers but we did not accept. My apologies if we did not bring it up"

"See to it that you won't my lords. As for offers I was offered by the Queen to be betrothed to Princess Daella" all eyes are now with him and he pales

Lord Umber is the first one to crack and laughs followed by others "We all know it will come to that the moment the Queen visited again"

He was glad they can see things in advance now "Yes but to my surprise the King is the one who signed it, we will wed in King's landing and here when I reach 14 or 15 years of age"

Mother then showed the contract they were insulted that I pay 1 million gold dragons, nonetheless they will have to accept. Daella was hurt when she found out and she was there to hear it at the wrong time when she heard him speak of them being too young and she misunderstood that, she thinks he did not want her.

"Moving on my Lords the roads are now finished and as you all know we have been using gas and oil now, thanks to that we will now have street lights to every road! As for the gas, it will serve as for cooking. It will be out in the Northern Market only" the lords cheered

"As for the Hospital my lord lots of women are learning how to be a nurse, they grow in numbers. Even the students are diligently wanted to learn"

The banner men then toasted for it.

"My Lord is it true that 4 magisters of Pentos visited?"

"Aye, they went on to draw contract of our steel and the cement. He also does purchased a big load of frozen food and the Pizza" the lord then laughs.

**31st Day of the Twelfth Moon**

He and Daella stood and watch by the window of Stark tower, her ladies in waiting seated at the couch of his office

"I just want you to know you misunderstood my meaning when I said to your mother that we are too young"

"You don't have to explain yourself"

"I do because I hurt you, and it's the truth Dale we are too young" he puts a finger at her lips to shush her

"It did not mean I don't want you, because there is no better woman for me to spend the rest of my life, before you ran away from me I already agreed"

Daella is crying "I thought you do not want me, a simple minded Princess"

"I thought I told you to stop calling yourself that? I already proved that you are not. You are gifted, with your artistry and and soft voice, what's important to me is you heart. You are kind and gentle. So please do not bring yourself down anymore love" he said and a sob echoes the room and when he saw where it came from. He gave a thumbs up to Maegelle as she rolls her eyes. He almost forgot the ring!

"Daella, I know that this is not traditional but I want to give you this ring. A promise ring that you will always have me as long as you need me"

"I will always need you Victor"

That night as the countdown to another year starts, they kissed under the moonlight and the first firework came exploding in the sky.

**At The Hospital**

After he finished his lessons with the future nurses including Daella and Maege. Jaqen then approached him

"A child called for me?"

"Yes I have a proposition to your order" Jaqen seems intrigued Fenrir was watching him stride and look at the tubes

"A man is listening"

"North Braavos are now allied yes?"

"As far as the contract states yes"

"Can you build an Iron bank here? like a branch bank or something and we can arrange some worship place with the many faced god by the god street" Jaqen smiled

"A bank and a worship place? You would do that? What will your people say"

"You will be surprised of how accepting they are now. And I just want the North to be diverse and of course your presence is for intimidating the dragons"

"A child is worried?"

"I do, the targaryens I have been reading may take offense if we so much gain powers by these things. You know how mad they are" Jaqen gave him a dangerous look 

He shrugs it off

"A man will tell his master"

"A child is thankful and it's only a proposal, I have been dying to propose one as well with the maesters" he saw Jaqen's interest peak

'What will you offer the citadel"

"The printing machine, in exchange of promising maesters for my hospital"

"A man now can convince the order of your proposal if you manage to trade with the citadel of one burning candle for us"

"Burning candles?" he gave a questioning look

"If you do that, the order will be at your disposal"

'Now a child is curious, why would a burning candle important to you? I could just have a wax burn and give you mountains of it" he smiled

"The candles is not an ordinary candles"

"Stop right there and let us wait for root"

 **10th Day of the Seventh Moon 78 AC** Queen Alysanne lost another child. She was going to bed ridden for half a year says Prince Baelon, he was close to the Princes ever since their visit and as much as he wants to help his mother. The King prevented her to fly. What a douchebag he has dozens of children already.

"Lord Alzencko Rogare of House Rogar of Lys, here to see Lord Stark" Jory speaking in High Valyrian. Rogare? he looks at Root and Fenrir the child took to his side as an assistant of some sort just recently.

"Enter" his small voice echoes the room

"Lord Victor Stark?" a question then he gaze at Root and Fenrir

"In the flesh" he gestured for him to take a seat "How may I of service to a wealthy banker?" he said coolly and speaks in Valyrian and the man relaxed and pleased with the sarcastic praise. _Vain_

"I admit when my men said a child rules the North I did not believe them"

"I understand my lord, seeing is believing" he smiled 

"Forgive me, I am too surprised to hear everyone speaks of different language even more so of High Valyrian"

"Not all can but it comes with the subject everyone must learn" Lord Rogare nods

"On the reason of my visit, I would like to have a bank here in the north" well what do you know root you were right. Root coughs and the telepathic communication is new.

"Not in the south?"

"I don't have much good relationship with the dragons I'm afraid"

"Very well my lord, to save us time. What do you propose?"

"A bank and a business and pleasure venture"

"A brothel, you will bring a fragrant flower in my garden?" the lord is amused

"How old are you?"

"Old enough to say that I'm listening"

"I'm already familiar with the foreign exchange market you have in Myr" the exchange market is doing well. "And I understand the concept, at first I was in doubt but then when I learn how, I invested on it and it has my money doubled as your stock markets went up" 

"Ah yes, the key to overall success is stability, but you already know that"

"Y-yes" he coughs "And so I would like a bank here"

"Of course, but I must give you time first, these are the terms of the contract and for your pleasure house slaves are not allowed, if there are then free that slave and allow her to make a choice if she wants to continue to work as a whore or she wants to work here in the north as a free woman"

"Of course. I'm surprised" you are always surprised "The south does not bother with you as a ruler"

"That is the benefit of being a northerner, always to be underestimated" he smirks and Lord Rogare begins to read

"I do need time" he nods

"You can sleep at our state apartment, the hospitality of winterfell is yours"

 **23rd Day of Twelfth Moon 78** **AC** When his family receives gifts from Alaric he heard the holiday it seems. He's glad Leaf is with him who uses a glamour. He looks at Fenrir who is seated at the foot of the table and was nestling at Daella's feet. His fiancé is now use to the wolf and even with the giants and the children. She was still easily scared but he always assures her that no one can ever bully her again or hurt her. Daella even took time to wrap gifts to her siblings and Queen Alysanne and the King. Christmas trees are now being decorated with ornaments and snow balls and snow man are now seen everywhere. The North is alive.

 **31st Day of Twelfth Moon 78 AC** The council congratulates him closing off a deal with the Rogares. Now it's time to move the biggest preparation, well gods help him he is no soldier nor fucking commander, but he knows history of his home land. Northmen has been look down for a long time, the south knew them as barbarians, even barbarians can win a war if only they are equipped, trained and discipline.

"Lord Stark are you serious about this?"

"Did I ever gave you a japing task Lord Dustin?"

"N-no I. Your pardon Lord Stark, but I commend you for the punishment" ah yes the punishment

"That is why I said to wait for us to finish the school. I will join the training camp and personally train the men. I will be treated as a soldier and not a son of a Lord. I will expect men to know what they are signing for, because the army I'm going to build will be disciplined and formidable. 

Lord Karstark, Dustin and Mormont all eyed him. 

"We are with you Lord Stark"

The lords are reading the terms "a soldier's term of service is 25 years, and pay was standardized throughout the soldiers. The Northern soldiers were also guaranteed a land grant or a gold coin payment at the end of his service" yes because that contributed a factor that soldiers began to be loyal to the generals. The soldiers will swear allegiance to the North and House Stark. He will call them soldiers and not legionnaires. 

"Who would train them my lord?"

"This is our first time together and as such I want to implement learning together I will have Lord Dustin, Lord Mormont, Lord Umber and Lord Locke to personally help me train our Winter soldiers! As you can see I already put the necessity of having a ten man team. We will, eat, sleep and train together even shit together. Until such time as we can be a commander or a general of this army"

A loud thump of foot approval was heard. They will have to leave, and if one will leave another is coming back.

**At King's Landing**

The University is still not finished, the money has always been spent on much trivial things like weapons and rewards to such petty lords, he doubts the school would be finished. The King is busy of getting the Queen pregnant every year even though the last two pregnancies she had took her bedridden for half a year and a year to recover. Victor made sure to have the Princes and Princesses see Winterfell because when they got home a series of stories of them admiring the castle. What a cunning little shit, Jaehaerys is now simultaneously busy repairing summer hall and dragonstone. What he did not expect was Prince Aemon having to adapt the seventh day as family day. 

Still three more moths and he's free. 

"Lord Stark"

"Your grace" greeting the queen

"It's such a long time that I see someone familiar" he cast her a pity look "Don't look at me like that"

He understands "You must be missing your family"

"Aye, I sent for gifts"

"My Daella has sent for me and her sister too, she told me your son is busy training and will be busy at the New Gift" so the army training will soon commence

"Aye, I have received his letter that he is pacifying petty mountain lords and that two houses of the new lands is made"

"You boy" she smiled "Has so much intelligence for his age"

He did not deny it "He is strange indeed but special. Sometimes I have a problem believing him" the queen gave an amuse smile

"He told me so much knowledge and yet I continue to deny it. I just wish-" she was cut off when Maester Barth gave a raven from Winterfell"

"What is it?" she asked

"It's time for me to go home"

 **3rd Day of First Moon 79 AC** _"Even if I have a heart attack I will not move. Rigor! Discipline!"_ as he was watching the men be in the sun for a long time lined up and fuck it is enjoyable when you are not here with them. I fucking regret having this training. At first they would not listen because I am a child. I challenged them to a fight till death and if they managed to kill me then they will be given lands and a medal of valor and take the command of the army.

The last seven days, seven challenged him and seven are killed. They now began to see that he was not a child but a soldier. Thank you wherever you are you piece of shit, I thought you are joking when you said I am a swordsman.

He had all of them trained in a vast mountain of the haunted forest filled with big boulders the giants throw at them and the team must know what to do in that situation.

_"Why be a winter soldier?" he asked one recruit one time_

_"I don't want to work on the street anymore, I want to do something for my country" sometimes all are petty reasons like they want to have an adventure but most of the times the reason is the promised rewards and lands._

Some training involved going to hunt for wildlings which is a good practice. He wonders if how many of them will survive the training. Some of these men are loyal and some are criminals that wants to escape punishment with the Northern Police. Well can't say I blame them. 

The first test is the written test. He wants soldiers that use his head and not just some muscles, the army needs brain too. There were third of them that got eliminated. After the exam, that evening he made Lord Dustin talk dirty with a way to intimidate the men and put some words of being loyal to the country first and foremost and to House Stark. That night they will learn to only talk when being spoken to, eat when they were told and sleep when they were told until they earn a rank and the uniform of the army. 

_"Is that clear?" Yes Master Corporal_

_Only two minutes to take a bath and five minutes to tidy the room._

"What motivates you soldier?" he asked one time

"The hierarchy, the military"

Sometimes he made them clean the bathroom too and the bath houses to spotless, eh that's how he watches the soldiers be disciplined.

Everyday is a test and you must pass them. He does not know if this works but if he showed them that he was with them then they will have no problem. Daella for her sake gets to go home for a year. They had their first quarrel and it has something to do with this military training, when he said he will be training four years and she protested. He's nearing ten while she is 13. They made up when he brought up his promise to her. She wrote him just recently that she will finished her school after her break and come back in the North.

After the first test of how your mind works and your body works, tens of them got eliminated then the soldiers will have to do a medical and psychological interviews. The passers will now be as one unit and they must always be clean shaven. Suits him too, of course the hair cut!

"First! A Winter soldier is not stupid, He is intelligent!" he pause "Second! A winter soldier is physically strong! He exercise, he runs! He does pull ups and push ups, he climbs the rope he is strong! Third, a winter soldier is a good comrade. Right here we remember, the North remembers our history is long, our history is rich. Right here right now we are making history!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Daella having dyslexia, I've watched the movie 'Every child is special' an Indian movie and the symptoms Daella has.
> 
> Merry Christmas guys!


	7. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up short with this chapter forgive me.

_**VI ** _

**1st Day of the Twelfth Moon 80 AC** A month of vacation is given to a soldier every training year and he could see from his mother's face that she was worried.

"Goodness Victor! How you've grown!" well he was a growing boy, and he just recently had a growing spurt. He stands 1.6 meters already. 

"Hello to you too mother, you've shrunk" he said jokingly and she hugs him tight and he saw Edric not far behind in his height 

"Buddy! How are things going?" and Lyna is 5 years old already. He could see Daella is not there but his father assures him that she will come in time for thanksgiving. His return was felt as the people were happy. Well he is not happy too but his 10 years has been dedicated to economic preparedness and now the military part. The North's military personnel system is badly outdated and must be reformed dramatically to allow the armed services to recruit and retain men and women with the skills needed to deal with Today’s vastly different threats and technology they experience, for now a slow innovation is underway and no matter his lack of experience was, technology is growing fast. A new report developed by 25 former military and civilian defense officials — including top enlisted leaders, former generals and knowledgeable lawmakers on defense committees — for the Northern Military Policy Council emphasized giving the armed services much greater flexibility to manage their personnel than they’re allowed to do now. There is no existing personnel system of the north. They just cease to exist as simple as that. Chivalry is not dead yet here in this era what a funny way to say that.

One thing he had a massive headache was is recommending women in the draft, but when will they ever start viewing women as strong as men? Maybe not physically but mentally they are but emotionally they are not though. They will compensate it with their ability to think fast on their feet but often they let their emotion decide for them.

**At Lord's Office**

His father then informed him that the Targaryens almost broke the betrothal and that Daella is nearly married to married to Lord Arryn. He must admit he was hurt because he felt something for her.

"Princess Daella is loyal to you" he simply said

Morning come and goes and he caught up with how things are going. Edric is being trained with fencing and he was already good. Lyna too insisted and father allowed her to.

"Stark Industry is thriving it earns at the average of 3.3 million gold" he smiled at that

"The bank has hit its lowest last year by the first quarter"

"Really?"

"A one tested product without your approval did not really hit the market and it cost for the bank to fail its investment"

"That's alright, at least people now are brave to try something new" his father sighs. 

"Why? Are the coffers still not full?"

"With projects going on it is full. The Pizza and the fast food as you call it is the only saving market."

"Not to worry father, I think it's high time to introduce a liquor and vodka" Alaric scoffs

"One of your drinks I'm sure"

"Hm, why you know me already _father_ " 

"I already approved your suggestion to compensate our men" Alaric said suddenly

"Really? That was fast, usually you take your time when it involves money"

Alaric glares at him but he grins in return "Most of the Lords suggest replacing the current military pay table — which provides increases for longevity and increased rank — to ensure compensation is commensurate with increased responsibility and performance.” he smiles at what his father said.

 **At Stark Tower** '10 or 12 percent alcohol by volume, that should be strong enough. After three to seven days of voracious fermenting, the yeast has consumed most of the sugar, turning the mash into a wash' he set it aside and went on for the vodka.

He rotated his neck just so he could relieve the tensions, he was looking at the report of Root with the finishing touches of Sea Dragon castle pearls are now one added product of the North, but what caught his eye is the report of a found bones of a Nagga she compared its ribs to the trunks of great white trees, as wide around as a Drummond’s mast and twice as tall. When he told root that at Dragon's stone they have one like a sea dragon and that Valyrians must have know its existence, now he wants to finished the equipment necessary to explore Valyria. According to Valyrian legends dragons seemed to thrive in the wilds of Valyria, and once tamed and ridden by the Valyrians as a tool of war they helped them thrive as a conquering slaving empire. At the height of Valyrian influence they controlled the majority of central and western Essos. However, the forty dragonlord families and their dragons resided almost exclusively in the city of Valyria, surrounded by volcanoes now he was sure of it. After the fucking military training he will have to do the exploration. 

Hardhome was a slaving operation with dragons. It fits the timeline of Valyrian dragonlord presence at Dragonstone, and they were known slavers. If the Valyrians were to harvest in Westeros, north of the Wall is the best place to avoid consequences. They have no laws at all and people here are not united. Hardhome had been halfway toward becoming a town, the only true town north of the Wall, until the night six hundred years ago when hell had swallowed it. In all fairness to the Dragon lords they brought unity and civilization, theirs is the thing that can consider modern.

No time to think on it and just set it aside, for now he will train and just prepare the necessary arrangement of proper equipment.

**Back At Military Camp**

They were not given real weapons to train with. Instead, he give them wooden swords and shields designed to be twice the weight of their counterparts in battle. This allowed the recruit to develop strength as he trained them with these wooden weapons. Alongside battle training, the recruit was also taught other necessary skills such as swimming and setting up camp. Most of all, however, the recruit was taught discipline, and was drilled twice a day during his training period. After this period, which could last up to six months, the recruit would become a trainee and sent to his respective team of ten. Fucking hell he was going to kill himself one of these days.

Winter soldier underwent especially rigorous training throughout their military career; discipline was the base of the army's success, and the soldiers were relentlessly and constantly trained with weapons and especially with drill—forced marches with full load and in tight formation were frequent. As discipline was important, infractions were heavily punished. Punishments could range from being obliged to spend the night outside the protective security of a fortified camp, through being beaten with clubs a common punishment for 'slowpokes' during long marches, to the stoning of individuals or unit executions involving decimation was first experience by everyone, it was an ugly picture. 

Fear, and the panic that often follows, is a devastating force to an army on the battlefield, he for one does not experience war, the only time he had any of it was when they subdue a wildling folks and that he earn his first kill. However, a different fear was used to motivate a soldier in spite of the fear of battle; that was the fear of harsh punishment by their commanding officers. 

"they are moreover hardened for war by fear; for their laws inflict capital punishments, not only for soldiers running away from the ranks, but for slothfulness and inactivity"

Rigorous training of the formation finally happened. The tortoise and the wedge he practiced with them. 

**At Stark Tower**

He was busy with the suits and he can heard the assassin and the child of the forest goes to an argument.

"That is a very dangerous game you are playing. You are playing like a god. Plotting and scheming" accuse root of jaqen

"To have a better world, to have the world in order" root clenches her fist 

"A better world is for humans to leave it alone" they both are quarreling

"A man believes that the children did not do better, they disconnected what Westeros's only connection of Essos by breaking the arm of dorne"

"We have no knowledge of that, we did not break anything. It must be the Starks who broke the damn arm" 

"Arm? What arm?" root then looks for a book and jaqen helps her. When they found what they looking for root said to read aloud

 **'** _ **Around 12,000 years before the War of Conquest, the First Men came to Westeros from Essos by crossing the Arm of Dorne. When the First Men and the children of the forest first went to war, the old songs say greenseers of the children used dark magic to make the seas rise and sweep away the land, shattering the Arm, in a futile attempt to end the invasion of the First Men. Although the shattering of the Arm was successful, it was too late, for the First Men in Westeros had already crossed and the wars went on until the Pact'**_ he reads aloud and analyze it.

"The breaking of the Arm of Dorne and flooding of the neck pretty much sounds like the end of an Ice Age to me" the two stares at each other

"What does a child mean?" just like in Valyria's doom is cause by a volcanic eruption

"Well in my world, during the ice age, there was a land bridge between Alaska and Russia or between Australia and Southeast Asia that humans migrated across to get to the new continent. Ice Age ended, sea levels rose, the land bridge was submerged, and the low elevation Neck became swampy and partially submerged. That's what happen to Dorne and flooding of the neck" he wants to laughs really

"The First Men, not knowing what the hell was going on, and obviously not having science on hand to give them the answer, blamed it on the children of the forest, who they were at war with and were mysterious in their own right. Easy target to blame. And the myth propagated. Relatively basic genesis of a myth." Jaqen and root stayed silent

"What causes this ice age?" asked root

"The consensus is that several factors are important like atmospheric composition, such as the concentrations of carbon dioxide and methane. Changes in the earth's orbit around the sun known as collective events of changes in the earth's movement in its climate; the motion of tectonic plates resulting in changes in the relative location and amount of continental and oceanic crust on the earth's surface, which affect wind and ocean currents; variations in solar output; the orbital dynamics of the Earth–Moon system; the impact of relatively large meteorites and volcanism including eruptions of super volcanoes that happens to be similar to the doom of Valyria and a meteorite or asteroid falling at Hardhome. I know I am rambling and of course it now made sense! I can give you a demonstration of what happened!" he was in awe and at the same time amuse of how people blame the unexplainable to those easy enemy. He shook his head and laughs. 

**19th Day of Sixth Moon 82 AC** when Daella and her met again and they spend the time almost every day as they prepare for the wedding to come, he was stress because of it because both families are not getting far with a petty argument. The King too was uninterested.

He then clears his throat "With all due respect me and Daella wants a simple wedding, none of it matters as long as we wed, and so I would like to request that whatever we decide, me and Daella we asked that you respect it" he looks at Daella and his gaze soften

"But I know my lady is going to wed once. So how about we will have one at the south by the sept and one in the North under my father's god" thankfully they agreed. Until such time that they are now alone and Daella told him her fear of having children and the bedding.

"It's okay love, there would be no bedding and we don't have to have sex when we are married" Daella blush

"Do you have to say that out loud" he chuckles

"It's the word for it love" he rolls his eyes "Fine, we don't have to couple I promise I will be respectful"

"But I want to" she said shyly

"You want to what?" he tease

"M-make babes and give you children" he took her hands and kissed it.

"And you will but I can wait" he held Daella's gaze to let her know he is serious. Daella squeezes his hand and nods in agreement

"Thank you love" she says hugging him

In the morning they took separate time in composing their vows to each other, he told her they were going to change some events in matrimony, including of exchanging vows and rings, rings this time is not heard but for him it is a sacred symbol and he wants to introduce it to the north.

**At King's Landing**

She almost did not recognize him, he was as tall as her Aemon but more muscular and too handsome for his own good. The old gods and the new blesses this boy too much. His unnatural shades of blue are glassy when she again met him. He was still kind and understanding, she never thought Daella would be this talented and give so much happiness with her music. She tell her of Victor's children's book like little prince which surprisingly Vaegon made a conversation with Daella without being rude and Daella stood up against Saera one time her siste tries to prank her again.

Victor wears all black with a white cape. He looks like a prince more so with the clothing he had. Her oldest children greeted him warmly with hugs and kisses as they reunite especially with Maegelle who Victor was holding and they led him to their father. 

"You've grown" awe was obvious with her husband. She still blames him for when he forces her Daella's marriage with a young age and her sweet flower just got lucky for having Victor

"I have" Victor grips her husband's hand with the obvious tight grip

"Welcome to King's landing"

"Thank you your grace"

People made way as she and Maegelle guides him to the Keep and introduce him to her other daughters and Vaegon. They will now wait for the Starks and the Lords of the North but they left the two love birds in the garden, as Victor drapes his cape to her daughter as he gave her a simple kiss.

"No wonder Daella got better, she'll have a perfect husband" says Viserra

"Perfect like our father?" asked Saera sarcastically

"Saera lower your voice"

"Why she and not I mother? I think I could have been a better match for him and not like some stupid boys who follows me like a puppy"

"Saera we thought you are getting along with Lord Beesbury-"

"A man whore who can't keep it in his pants?" she exits haughtily and Viserra scoffs as Saera gave her youngest sister a look of annoyance.

When morning came he gets to spend time with the Princesses, he must admit that the fairest of them all is Viserra but she was also vain, he did not outright insult her when he told them that for him Daella is the most beautiful. He got to know Saera too who is a natural charmer but she is also fierce and brave as to Viserra is cunning and smart, in all honesty Viserra could make a great queen. Sometimes he felt the three younger sisters talk with their eyes only and usually he was good in reading sign languages but with women never. He could never understand their side glances or their body language all he had gotten is some fear, in what? He does not know.

 **With King Jaehaerys** he watches as the boy arrived and had some familiarity by his blood who receives him warmly with the exception of Vaegon, Saera and Viserra because they never met the boy. He admits it would have been a great match with his favorite daughter but it’s too late for that now. He easily converse with Baelon asking about what he done for years. Saera had a misbehave look and he glares at her, his wayward daughter ignores him. 

His court just stares in awe, the court is already half in love with him. He then plays with Alyssa's son Viserys. When dinner came he notice the style of his shirt clings to him like a skin, the fiery muscles is evident and his pants are tight for his own taste though it fits him. He just watches and observe the boy. He now can see how he really is intelligent but unlike his father, he is charming and knows how to win people. 

If he notice the University is still not finished he did not say but he did see his family having a smile of their own when they talked to him his own wife inflaming the rumors of her having a bastard son, he told Vaegon of science talks that soften his son's relationship with Daella, his daughter who smiles more and proud and confident to entertain the Lords who keeps wishing them happy marriage.

 **21st Day of Seventh Moon 82 AC** Daella awoke in her bed as she and her husband made love but Victor did not spill inside her and told her that he had to withdraw and they would wait till when she is older. He already explained the complication of childbirth and that she appreciates it that he explains things with consideration of her well being. She was now a Stark. She gently caresses his pale face, his jaw that was his strong suit aside from the fact that he was too beautiful to be a boy but ever since he came back from that ridiculous training he suddenly was more manly and handsome that every lady seems envious of her which includes her younger sisters.

She hopes he still chooses her no matter what happens, but then again she can only hope. He has been her salvation and she was glad to give him everything she had because she loves him, she was sure of it. She wipes her tears and continue to stare at her beloved husband.

The trauma of her childhood did not appear when Victor held her, he was gentle and considerate, he was a real gentleman as he assures her it's alright.

**22nd Day of September 82 AC at Winterfell**

The gates of the West and gates of Moat Cailin to the white Knife River to Winterfell are now open. The lords of the south took that opportunity to see how the North changed and how it awed them. Just how fast are these northmen built these castles? The road too is beautifully done and everywhere is busy trying to go north to see the heir to Winterfell wed. Giants and children of the forest simply mingling with the people. He knows of their existence 3 years ago but it was truly magnificent to see them. He was getting overwhelmed of the rowdy celebration and people are still flocking in, they left their dragons at the east wing of Winterfell. The royal family rode north in advance and when he saw the North; he felt like being pierced in half, people from other cities too came to witness the union of Victor Stark to his daughter. Aemon and Baelon were telling him of the foods people brought and the places they must see. 

Banks they had banks of Iron Bank and of Rogare Bank, they have every religion co existed in the god street and the chapel where his daughter will walk the isle is beautiful, even though most of them worship the seven he can't help but feel enchanted at the heart tree and they also have bath houses which Baelon had been raving about for months. The castle the last time he visited was not like this and that now it was he was like having a cold heart attack as he sees the throne room. Where obsidian blackstone that carved in blue like ice and the seat was much more comfortable than the iron throne.

Victor everyone speaks of victor how the boy at the age of four shapes the North in all of its glory, his grandfather Aegon's story of Valyria coming to life. 

"Father?" Daella speaks and he watch how her dress is so white as pure as snow that was now starting to melt at her hair. 

"I don't want to be late to my own wedding"

Oh right of course, are you ready?"

"Yes I am" he can see that his daughter is happy at least she gets to have these, a lady of a great lord of a great castle

"I'm so proud of you" he said and then Alyssanne grabs Daella's left arm as they will both walk with her through this red isle. 

"Your graces" greeted the man who wears a grey suit as the northerners like to call it, he must say he was much comfortable wearing this suit. He was wearing black and red suit but Alysanne wear hers white like her daughter and the ladies wore light blue dress while the men wears grey. They were calling it a silver wedding. 

The music starts playing, and the first time he heard Daella play that piano he felt calm and the steward then said it's time. The doors open wide and revealed them as the three of them walks the isle as the music he did not recognize suits the event. Victor stood there with him gasping a little and his eyes shone brighter when he saw his daughter walking ever so slowly. The members of both families and guests form an audience to witness the ceremony. The ceremony is performed by a green priest, Lord Reed he remembers, there is no clergy in the religion he thought and so the wedding ceremony is (apparently) simply officiated by the head of the groom's household usually the father of the bride. Alysanne then sat back. 

" _Who comes before the Old Gods this night?_ "

"Daella of House Targaryen, _comes here to be wed. A woman grown, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?_ "

The groom steps forward "Victor of House Stark, Heir of Winterfell. Who gives her?" now he steps forward

"Jaehaerys of House Targaryen first of my name, King of Westeros and Lord Protector of the seven kingdoms"

"Daughter do you take this man?" he asked and his daughter was crying in happiness

"I take this man" and then earlier he was told to sit down. 

Victor and Daella, I now invite you to join hands and make your vows, in the presence of Old God and his people. The two joined hands.

"I Victor, take you, Daella, to be my wife, to have and to hold from, this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part; according to Old God’s holy law. In the presence of Old Gods I make this vow."

The same goes for Daella "I Daella, take you, Victor, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part; according to Old God’s holy law. In the presence of God I make this vow."

Old Gods, by your blessing let these rings be to Victor and Daella a symbol of unending love and faithfulness, to remind them of the vow and covenant which they have made this day, through you.

Lord Reed then said they can recite their vows.

"Daella, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body I honor you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, Old gods and new gods and all other gods out there. I promise to see you as my equal and care for you with all my life. My heart is mine to keep for its keeping me alive" the people laughs "But my soul, my love, my life is yours. I thanked god everyday that you came to my life as you bring out the best in me. I love you Daella. I love you so much"

Daella then spoke "Victor, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, your god is now my god. I love you more and there is no other man that made me of what I am today, you empowered me and gave me everything beautiful that this world could give. I promise to always stand by your side and will always be yours"

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present you Lord and Lady Victor of House Stark, rulers of Winterfell" says lord reed and then he watched fascinated as the people roared 

"You may kiss the bride"

**At the Moat Harbor**

"Are you sure you're going to be fine? She asked her mother as her little sisters and her husband accompany her

"I'm sure, Baelon and Alyssa will escort me back to dragonstone with Gael" Daella gave her mother a hug then a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll see then your grace, whenever I see you" she laughs and hugs her husband

"Don't be a stranger and write to me from time to time. Though I enjoyed your book the little prince" Victor held her youngest sister before he could pass on to her mother 

"I will, don't forget to take your medicine. If it’s possible eat as much as fruits and vegetables"

"Alright doctor, I will" she was crying

"I really can't blame the people thinking about us as mother and son. You cry too much whenever we say goodbye" Victor tease as she hugs him and said good bye to her mother, her youngest sisters wants to stay with them even Vaegon.

"I just- I just can't lose any more children, and you are as much as my own son. I don't care about the rumors"

"I'll write don't worry" whatever had happen after they talked last night, it seems her mother is resolved that her daughters stay here and learn at the University.

When they watched the ship sail east, she asked about him what they talked and he promised they would later talk about it back home. The carriage then fetched them as she allows Victor to assist her and her sisters. She felt awkward having them around as she felt that whatever she has now is not fair with them. Saera was smirking as Viserra puts up a face. She could deal with Saera knowing her intention but Viserra not so much when she was fostered here in the North. Victor does not feel the tension around them and made a small talk of how they will love the University.

A firm decision was made last night as she grips her husband's hand. He's hers just as much as she is his. 

**Back at King's Landing**

He was seething; his fury cannot pass as he swore to burn the North. 

"That's outrageous sire, your daughter is married to Lord Victor and your son and daughters are there" damn it! Seven hells! His daughter found the most inopportune times to rebel and wants to study in that damn University.

Lord Stark took the opportunity to be hand for him to be distracted. He thought he was trying to stop them to progress by giving him a position where he was in control of reading and giving out plans for the road construction and have as much discount of the cements but no; he does not care about giving much discount. It was for him to be distracted and not know who the real reason of North’s success is. The gift belongs to them again and Lord Stark made sure that the south was witnessed to that when he signed the contract of giving them the lands. He thought he was giving them back what they was theirs to begin with. 

No he made sure to have more banners to his house when he announced that two Houses now rule it. The road construction he sees was for easy access to all the kingdoms but no, it was to easily separate the southerners to the northerners and avoid spies. Fuck you Stark, you will be burned.

People are celebrating still. The wines and liquors still strong on his tongue. The lights, the castle, the wealth, the allies especially the allies who are there. The most influential bankers and the magisters have all their banks and residents just so they could invest and work with that damn wolf. He also noticed the direwolves and how could he missed all of this. It was all in front of him, fuck it. How will he burn them to the ground when they made sure they did not rebel to the crown?

"Damn it" he whispers to himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you have to ask, their vows is from Prince harry and megan.


	8. VII

_ **VII** _

**27th Day of Tenth Moon With The Oddysey**

Base from what he learns, Valyria is a peninsula an island. The Valyrians believed that dragons were the children of the volcanoes, he rolls his eyes when he reads that. So far he brought root and rice with 20 men strong enough to carry what they need. They took 14 ships 5 of them are clippers 2 are cogs and galley and 7 galleons. It's a long journey so better safe than sorry, he's really not a navy man but he remembers those cogs and galley by the romans. The Free Cities are the various former colonies, cast offs, and trading posts of the Valyrian Empire and each of them either owe their existence to the Valyrians or in the case of cities like Braavos, sprang into existence because of Valyrian culture and policy, so basically he was seeing Valyrians as Romans. They departed from king's landing to Tyrosh where the rest of his crews awaits, still even at 65mph it still took them more than 8 hours to reach Tyrosh, and yes Tyrosh, a fortress city protected by high walls. Its inner walls are fused black dragonstone, a piece of solid evidence that the city was once belonged to dragonlords. They did not really stay much longer than 4 hours in the city because they still are well provisioned. They attract many onlookers especially Fenrir but he paid them no mind as they once were aggressive with the North only they were subdued when a Military outpost at beyond the wall emerged. He once had an interest to put up a bank there but knowing the lands to be a home of sellswords and unwanted slavers he changed his mind even though they are a merchant city.

From Tyrosh to Lys it took them more than 7 and a half hours and where they spent three nights as he and Lord Rogare has business to attend to, he met his daughter amara rogare, she was older by 4 years which is still alright and the fact that she really was beautiful with her purple eyes that he so much reminded by Daella that it cause a tear in his heart. He should be mature by now how his beloved Elizabeth too in his world was lost to her. He and Daella talks about what happened at the harbor and assures her of his return and loyalty, the night before he departed he made love with her but did not spill, until Daella reaches 19.

Lys to Volantis is longer it was more than 13 hours, now Volantis to Valyria is a tricky part, they were now travelling at the sea in a day. He calculates that if Volantis to Mantarys is at 650 miles then Valyria must be it's twice longer. The compass still points North and so he did not panic. The men are doubtful they would find land soon but as another day passes small changes in heat flow of the water is obvious now. 

Everyone at Tyrosh and Lys that heard they were going to Valyria doomed them to die, even Amara said he was crazy. _Every man there knew that the Doom still ruled Valyria._ _**T** he very sea there boiled and smoked, and the land was overrun with demons. _It was said that _any sailor who so much as glimpsed the fiery mountains of Valyria rising above the waves would soon die a dreadful death..._

He rolled his eyes with that words. His men know better not to insult his intelligence, everyone is to keep quiet about their equipment and not a word to anyone. A very realistic reason why nobody returns from Valyria has more to do with the volcanic activity of the region, and less to do with any "demons" which supposedly lurk among its ruins? He could see mountains now though its not clear, he went on to command the ship to stop and ready the cogs and clippers 20 of them will first depart but 200 of them now wears protective gears while the rest of the men waits and no one will fucking light a fire where its obvious, the dragon lords enslave and force them to mine underground as seeing the kingdom still has active volcanoes and the air is abundant with methane gases, no wonder may be some Targaryens rode here and have their dragons open its mouth and roars its mighty flame only to return as a roasted human with an overgrown lizard. The ground was indeed a victim to acid rain and his EDM and EM-31 is working as the men puts up their umbrellas as he sees the lavas underground is still massive at some areas. The explorers watch his every step and they remain close to him. The silver heat resistant suit is bulky and uncomfortable but its better safe than sorry.

"Signal the clipper to come closer and ready to hose down some ground with water and fan out the fogs" he commanded and the men follows

The first thing he reminded is that they will not remove their suit until they were back on the ship he explains the air composes of black and white damp gases that if inhaled they'll die. Coal mines and other mines must have been left dry but so was the gases. The yellow color in the air is Hydrogen sulfide, it is a highly poisonous, flammable, colorless, and as mentioned, pungent-smelling gas. It has only ever been found in trace amounts in mines - but it can be lethal in even small concentrations. 

But finally he saw some evidence of bauxite an aluminum mineral, if there are explorers who went on further he did not take those minerals but the first five he commanded will take 5 sacks of it. The ventilators team still at his every side as they move forward. They walk 3 miles and now they saw nickels and gold which the men cheered but aligned them to not not forget themselves. But after they carry much aluminum they'll dig the gold next, he was disappointed because dragon eggs are still not found. It was then that they found diamonds and these men does not even rejoice! Oddly enough, the most famous diamonds in here are the black ones, basically making diamonds just “another colored gem”, while color certainly isn’t between their main assets! It should be more about light reflection! and that diamonds are forever he wants to shout like a madman when he saw them just ignoring it and going for gold.

"You there, carry all those white crystals, all that you can see. Bring them back on the ship. One galleon ship with 1800 tons a piece is the right weight so we could not sink understood?"

"Yes my lord Stark"

A river and the surrounding has 8 hot springs after two hours of walking finally a bridge that is so black but the obsidian stones is evident and now he believes they are closer to a town or houses and viola at the end of the river mouth is a destroyed building and it was filled of relics such as tapestries made of ceramic, Valyrian scabbard which is oddly familiar with what the legionnaires used by the romans, the men rejoice and praise him.

"we can celebrate later but now one of you will have to walk for another 3 hours to have the cogs and bring some men over. Remember to remind them not to light any fire less any of you wants to go home and tell this tale! Now go!" he shouted. He needs to keep them in line, should he tell them to dig the springs? the second layer to it has golds for sure. There are four pairs of Valyrian long swords complete with scabbards and another 4 still without grip and pommel. He puts it in his sack and the armor is really similar to the legionnaires fuck me. Even the men are in awe how much they were similar with their weapons and people are looking at him like he was here when Valyria was created. 

"These are made from and, bone and hardwood what the fuck." all eyes are on him. "Just keep working and be careful with the artifacts. Spear and lance made from Valyrian steel too and yes its similar to what he commissioned as the winter weapons. He shakes his head. Swordbelts decorated in different dragon style and silver disks made from valyrian stones. There were plenty of beautifully made scabbards. Two swords he likes is the one that looks like Ice, but is considerably longer, broader, and shows multiple grooves and one of them is a 75cm long. He thinks the sword was older. So these are glass candles? Jaqen would be delighted and when he heard about it it sounds like palantir to him by the show lord of the rings, a telephone for science, he will take it anyway.

 **6th Day of Eleventh Moon** When he and his 2000 men stops at a certain safe distance and have the men burned the suits along with the 2 cogs. He smiled with his men and now they will go home. Unfortunately he does not feel much loss when one of the galleons was sank by the iron born and tons of golds are lost in the sea, most men were disappointed and said it should have been the aluminum and nickels and whatever minerals could have been shrunk. The next time he will developed are the navy army, they are not strong in that department, only that the galleons are faster that they sank those squids in the sea, less 400 men then more the others though the families of the men who died will get a share with the gold. 1800 tons of gold carries by one galleon and that multiplies to four then they have 7200 tons of gold and another 1800 tons of other elements, he was careful to remind them that their weight is added to it and so they are not allowed to be greedy but some men did stay with the clippers. He was just glad the Winter soldiers outnumbered the sailors who are a greedy lot but that's okay its normal. He assures them they will be rewarded and so are the men who wants Valyrian steel swords and armors, he has no problem with the spears but the swords he will take as well as the diamonds where not everyone knows its values.

Finally at the end of the mouth of the river was dragon eggs but it was now a stone.

 **At Sea Dragon Point** Where everyone was given a warm welcome and congratulates him for the successful exploration. He then pacify the men and carried the gold and made them wait to turn it into gold bars but the sailors can't wait anymore and he asked them how many tons do they want and they said 1 galleons full of ship but he reminded them that he owns the ship then their leaders said they'll buy the ship with their share and he then suggested if they want to weigh it in 600 tons because they are 600 and he told them 1 ton is 1000 kilograms and so they agreed and yes more for him.

"That's why I need you to be educated, the gold rocks are not still pure gold, it needs to be melted" he simply told the rest of the army

**14th Day of Twelfth Moon 82 AC**

When the gold bars are now finished. The family of those dead was given 1 ton of gold bars and even the army who receives it joyfully.

"My head is aching"

"Are you alright darling?"

"My father asked for the steel" he rolls his eyes. They keep asking how did you manage to be alive and I was so pissed"

"It's alright love, you can write back and we meet them at King's landing riding your dragon, while I will be coming to give them swords"

Daella sighs and went to sit on his lap "You're too kind"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

 **4th Day of Second Moon 83 AC** When once again he arrived at King's landing where Braxton Beesbury escorted him to the keep and he did not know why the man was instigating him, but he had no time figuring it out.

"Victor you sly ass! Come here and give your favorite good brother a hug" he grins 

"Baelon you buffoon, I would rather kick your hairy ass" Baelon laughs so hard and when he came to greet him he turns to burberry 

"Thank you for escorting me Lord Burberry" he said in his flat tone

"It's _Ser_ Beesbury"

"My apologies cadburry"

"It's!-"

"Ah there you are! come! Father wants you now" says Viserra who is not subtle by pressing her breast in his hands. He sighs

"Bye blackberry"

Baelon was chuckling and giggling "You should not anger him so"

"I don't even know him but I don't know why he seems offended every time he sees me"

"He is a bitter lover of my sister Saera" he rolls his eyes

"Fuck it" the two siblings laughs and Baelon just ask and ask him until they reach the dais

"My good son" he forces himself to kneel

"Your grace"

"Come we have a lot to talk" indeed

**At King's office**

"Explain yourself'

"Of what?"

"Of why you are withholding Valyrian steel to us"

"I am not, and I think I have the right to withhold it, because it's mine. I and my men went there and it's my own plan that we survived"

"How?"

"By discovering that Valyria is an island that is full of active volcano and therefore there are gases everywhere, where dragon lords mined the land for hundreds of years yes?" he asked which the King nods

"Those gases are poisonous and toxic, it's like breathing the air that you cannot see"

"How did you do it?"

"I sacrificed men, 400 of them did not survived" Jaehaerys was silent "We trained men to not breathe for any minute longer until we used fans to fan out the gases until such time that we looted the land" he can say shit whatever he wants and they'll buy it.

"Very well and I heard you have gold, lots of them and gave it away to reward your men. That's very nice of you but what about us"

He sighs "I will give you two swords. The rest of it is mine and my future family, I will also give you some relics. Would that be enough?"

Say yes "Alright you have a deal" he said "Your father is not happy with you giving away gold?"

"You have no idea" he smirks remembering why he had given each every lord a piece of Valyrian steel and gold.

**At Maegor's**

Daella told him they were leaving immediately and just grabs him and before they flew with Inverno he warned the men to go home.

"Love what's wrong?" Daella was silent. They dismounted and she keeps dragging him to the hallways up to their room. She was unbuttoning him and kissing him fiercely which he returns reluctantly.

He stops her "You're upset"

"You don't want me?"

"I always want you, but tell me what's wrong? Please?"

"It's just that Saera said you and her fuck the last time you were there! And that I cannot give you an heir!" she hits him in the chest

"Love stop, jeez I don't know why you believe her because the last time we are there I am always with you or your mother and brothers. We did not fuck, nothing happened as in nada, and we talk about having babes till such time that your womb is ready"

"I am more than ready"

'Please can we just wait a moment? You know that I cannot live without you, if I lost you in child birth I can't live" Daella softens

"Tomorrow we will check upon your womb again okay?" he cups her face as he kissed her forehead

"Now come on, I think we need a shower and then we have to go to the hospital"

**At The Hospital**

"Just one more year love I promise" he said to Daella and Alyssa then commented how she should have been living here in the North if he has a husband as him and Daella glares at her older sister and Baelon pouts, his good sister is pregnant and she was there in the north to give birth and be checked by the more experience and equipped North. The south has been flooding to get here but he stops it by a one time pass to everyone in a year. 

"Lord Victor your father calls for you" he looks at them and then to his wife 

"Duty calls" Daella nods

When he arrived at his father's office he was surprised when a stock of papers are piled up.

"You didn't think to forget your duties now son, did you?" he flinched

"Eh, well I did not. I mean fine but just for a moment. You know how I was called south because the king is being a pricked" Alaric sighs

"How did that go? Not good I suppose"

"No, but I think he's on the verge of coming down here and burn us to the ground"

This time Alaric scoffs "I would like to see him try, now sit here and do these paperwork you love so much to avoid"

"By the way what are you doing with your wife? You have been married a year now and still not pregnant?"

"Dad I told you, it's not safe for my wife"

"And why is that? your mother had you when she was 16"

"Well you're lucky she had an easy labor and the fact that you and mom are not an immediate family"

"Incest is a factor?"

"Yes, a product of incest can be stillborn, have abnormalities and deficiencies and madness" his father was greatly curious

"And you have proven this because?" he raised a brow to his dad

"Would you like me to mention Targayens who are mad. Maegor the cruel? ring a bell?"

"That the same to your wife?"

"Yes and the fact that she's young, the best age to get pregnant is when a woman is in her early 20's"

"Interesting"

"It is, that's why I love science"

"Ah, how is that going with the blood test you have been researching?"

"Well not much, I mean I am so busy that sometimes I can't work on my lab"

"Root of The Wolfswood, here to pest Lord Stark" Alaric laughs

"I leave you to it" he said and went outside just in time for root to enter with Fenrir"

"How's it going old root" she rolls her eyes

"It's not well, why do you even bother to keep that stone egg at the crypts"

"It's the only place where its cold and not possible to hatch"

"They're stones"

"They are not. So why are you here?" he asked as he double reads what is he signing then glares at fenrir "and with a traitor nonetheless"

"He's not happy you're riding a dragon"

'I did ride a dragon last night'

"Please spare me with your carnal thought" he forgot they are in tune to read their minds

"Right you are Stark" he sighs

"What do you want root?"

"When are we going to work at the tower?" she shifted to Italian as he cast her a pointed look "It's been a year now and we must see"

"I don't know, I'll have to check first if I have already the materials I need"

"Can we please go down now?" he sighs

"Give me a few hours to finish all this work"

**26th Day of The Fifth Moon 83 AC at Stark Tower**

He missed working in his lab, the last 11 years he had been working on was to introduce fertilizer as well as three field system and even as penicillin, the last one he was working on is the polythene that produces water pipes, food packaging and hard hats for builders is being used now. Two years later ICI had turned this serendipitous discovery into a practical method for producing the common plastic that’s almost certainly within easy reach for people now. 

What he has been working on now was the potential for hormone-based therapies to treat cancers, menstrual disorders and of course, for contraception. But research and treatments were held back by massively time-consuming and inefficient methods for synthesizing hormones. He went scavenging for plants with progesterone-like molecules and stumbled upon tansy, people are calling it moon tea. From this root vegetable he isolated a compound that took one simple step to convert into progesterone for the first contraceptive pill. A mass production will soon be produce and maybe he can share this with the Maesters. Science, biology, physics and chemistry books are now being published as well as math books for learning. His children's book too are still being bought and the maesters are known now as doctors and their assistants are nurses. There is the first female doctor which is Maegelle who discovers the cure for grey scale. He was proud of his good sister and as well as his wife who keeps learning but her true profession is a musician and a botanist. She and mother both managed the castle and Edric was given a task to see Stark Industries finances and Lyna being groomed to be an accountant but is friends with Princess Rhaenys.

He inserts a venipuncture to his vein in the arm to obtain cells and plasma from the body for analysis as he puts the sample in a vecutainer. He will soon introduce blood test, DNA test to the people. 

Someone then hugs him from behind and feels his abdominal muscles when he turns to see who it was. It was Saera who is naked.

"Jesus! Saera! What the hell! Why are you naked?"

"Keep your voice low lord stark unless you want to be heard by your wife and see me naked" he hangs his mouth wide open. 

"I can always shout and accuse you of rape" she eyed him hungrily "or just make a woman out of me, just this once lord stark and I'll be out of your hair"

"Saera I'm married"

"And so was my father"

"Your father cheated?"

"With me and Viserra" now he looks at her with wide eyes

"What?" a footstep was heard coming closer and he pushed Saera to the wall as they went to the comfort room" Saera then chose that moment to take advantage of him as he heard the voice of his wife, he cringed. Saera bit his neck, gods this woman is giving him a hickey, Saera is hot while Viserra is the most beautiful and his wife is pretty. The tempest was whimpering and he covers her mouth with his hand. 

"Brother are you there?" shit it's Edric

"Aye, what is it?"

"Well father wants you in his office and did you see Saera? She was looking for you too" 

"I'll be there just tell father I'll be late a little and no I did not see her"

"Alright, hey! Just whatever you are doing it smells like perfume! It is evident in your lab"

Saera then unbuckles his pants. "Yeah, thanks Ed" and the footstep of his brother was gone

"Stop this at once or you'll regret it" he puts up his pants and was stop by Saera

"If you leave, I will go home to king's landing and tell my father I was raped and I am sure you will be burned with your North and there will be war, I know you and your father had been planning to avoid war with my father, all you hold dear will turn at your back and your wealth to ashes with fire and blood" he grips saera's wrist

"Do it I dare you" Saera just smirks

"Your wife was a victim of my mad father too you know"


	9. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some explicit scene

_**VIII**_  


**16th Day of Sixth Moon 83 AC** He grunted one last time with a push and came inside her. Both of them are spent even from yesterday's activity. It was not the last time he slept with his wife's sister. Saera rubbing his back and whispering love words to his ear. He rolls at her left side as he thinks of this as cheating. Saera laying at his shoulders as she was feeling his chest.

"What are you thinking?" how to kill your father in agonizing death

"Are you really going back at King's landing"

  
"I have to, else he would send an army in the North"

  
"Then I will meet him in a battlefield" Saera looks at him and he looks at her too for the first time. She was admiring his face 

  
"I was never serious with causing a war you know? You might think I'm devious but I would not put danger in your home and my sisters"

He was seeing Saera at her vulnerable state for the rarest time.

  
"Saera, I cannot protect you nor Viserra if you both go back there"  
"At least protect my sister" she turns her back at him "She's lucky to have you"  
"I never asked this but does your mother know?"  
"No, she does not. My father knows how to keep a secret, make himself look righteous and kind that's how good he is" he clenched his fist in anger. Saera was 13 when she was and he cannot. When she told him how she and his wife... His wife who he can't look the same after he found out and he was being unfair just so he could excuse his actions with Saera, tears flows freely from his eyes as Saera force him to look at her.  
"I mean it that I am happy Daella found a man like you. I like you so much Victor but I know whom you love. I am sorry to force you-"  
"Stop. Don't give me an escape, a reason to give a reason why I cheated at my wife" he pause "You're a good person saera, the strongest person I know. I-"  
"We have to go" she stood up and buttons her bodice as she puts her dress "I wish there was a world where you are mine" she kisses her one last time.  
At The Music Room  
He prepared a dinner for his wife as he prepares the bouquet of winter roses too. He hopes she could forgive him when he confessed. His mind was reeling when he heard Fenrir whines at his side. Daella then entered and he was sure his heart stopped beating when he saw how hot she looks.   
"Hi"  
"Hi" Daella learns his Hi's were just a simple hello and she would tell him how he said weird words sometimes  
"These are for you" he gives the roses "You look so beautiful Daella"  
"Thank you husband" she said as his heart clench. I hope they won't get a divorce and gets to call him husband still after he confessed.  
He told her he was sorry that he turned passive and drown himself with paperworks he loves so much. Daella understands and she felt hurt that he was like looking for a way to escape their marriage. Daella cries and his heart just explodes but he has to say it for his sake and hers. Daella has to let it out but how can he do that? 

  
"Daella, Saera told me she was abused by your own father" he swore the freezing point of ice age happened that time  
after it seems like forever "What?" her hands were shaking  
"She told me almost everything" Daella was sobbing now and shaking  
"Victor please do not judge me, please don't leave me"  
"No no no. sweetheart I would never. I-I did did hh-he" Daella looks at him and nods  
"I will kill him, I will kill him with my bare hands if I would have to" his wife was shaking and crying. It made sense why his wife did not bleed that night of their honeymoon.   
"He told me not to tell anyone else he would do it again and that would not be wise and and he-he told me that if I tell anyone my sisters will be next but-" he cries with her and his hate towards Jaehaerys was now reasonable. The fucked up king of seven kingdoms will be dead in his hands.  
That night he just held his wife until she fell asleep. 'I'm sorry Daella, I will kill your father'. He did not tell her the one thing he wants to tell her.  
8th Day of The First Moon 84 AC when his wife was 3 months pregnant. He and Daella reignites their passion and helps her in any way she could recover. Queen Alysanne and Alyssa were there to celebrate with them. He was too happy too as it was also his first time being a father. He did not receive anymore letters from the south he was worried with the two youngest sisters of his wife.   
They were having private dinners with his wife's sisters and brother Vaegon, speaking of the man he was finishing his studies at the University and he will be a doctor too. Vaegon changed and Alyssa gets to tease him about how cold suits him which Vaegon replied with a dry humor.   
Daella wished for a boy who looks like him and he in turn wants the purple eyes with the baby, as Queen Alysanne replied the babe will be so adorable.  
It was just cut short when the queen received a letter that Saera was locked up in her room. The Queen and Alyssa then flew immediately as the queen leaves Gael in their care. He worries day and night for Saera and as well as Daella.  
15th Day of The First Moon when he received a letter from Saera who escaped oldtown and found herself at Moat Cailin. Braxton is dead by his grace and he decided not to tell his wife, else she will worry too much. Alyssa too survived the birthing bed and had the baby at Winterfell private hospital. Jaehaerys declared Saera a whore at his court when they thought she went to Lys.  
Saera kisses him and he kissed back. "I was worried for you" he touches her dyed hair.   
She tells him though what happened and how she angers him in return. Jaehaerys sounded jealous, he made her watch as he kills Saera's lover. He sounded jealous too and Saera smiles as she assures him he was not and she made it sound like those three boys is a booty call. They laid inside one of a barrel room as they both talked about what is going to happen now.  
"What do you want to happen?"  
"What I want is what I can't have, I just want to do something. I've never been allowed to do anything my whole life" she draws something in his chest "Volantis"  
"You want to go there?" she nods  
"You can have the house I own there and run the bank" Saera then looks at him and smiled  
"You'd do that for me?"  
"I do, I hired unsullied there as well. You'll be protected. If I can't make you stay then at least let me ease my mind to know you're safe"  
They were silent for a moment before Saera speaks again "You're the only one that can make me stay, at the same time you're the reason I can't" his heart was beating fast, they both knew it is wrong but that night he gave to one last temptation and made love to her.   
13th Day of Fourth Moon 84 AC His good sister Alyssa died on her way to dragonstone. Baelon was a grieving mess and were neglecting his children. He was about to let them take care of his sons but King Jaehaerys managed to say the North don't need any more wards. Viserra though came with them for Queen Alysanne's insistence. Edric has been infatuated with the princess but knows that two royal princesses is greedy.   
When he and Jaehaerys were left alone. He warns him of his action.  
"Is it my fault that I just put my people's success first before my own? As far as I know our actions does not mean rebellion to the crown. Be careful not to make an enemy of your strongest ally, because according to my sources the reach are much against you because of your actions."   
He left him there and called for his wife. His good mother then informed them of Saera's whereabouts and thanked him. Daella look disappointed and he tries to salvage the situation but it cause them rift. He was looking at the early winter they had for years. Snow begins to fall and the ponds freezes wildly.  
"Your dragon is pregnant" says root  
"Tell me something I don't know" he said arcastically  
"I meant Inverno, she's pregnant"  
"Really? How long?"  
"Four weeks long"  
"I don't know much about dragons really, you should talk to my wife" root gave him a peculiar look but nods anyway. He can't stand the unfruitfulness of everything. It seems like life gets slower and all he wants is to rest. He and Daella are still not on speaking term, but at least he lets him check on her and their baby. Maege at least keeps her company and Viserra was his companion most of the time. She was cunning and wise despite her age. He was afraid if he asked the question if whether his stupid dad abused her will trigger trauma.   
The reach had gone awfully silent and thanks to the hightowers he might have a connection now with them via the new Medical school at Oldtown. The Winter Army are still busy having raids and taking care of bandits. The Police enforcers is three years old but it was getting effective. Their new judiciary Lord Karstark took his new position seriously and been working with Lord Ryswell for more effective routines of sorting out and placing new rules and regulations for people.  
Even in Winter the city has grown with the population of more than 100,000 people living in the whole north. While 14 his father still very much runs the North, his mother was busy with the bank with his sister and Edric has started to train at the Victor's village.   
That night he soaked himself in the tub, he was thinking of making a shower but electricity is far behind from his mind. He had been sloppy this year, not his year. He wonders if how long he'll live by his first life, he hopes he gets to see his children grow, the baby they were expecting is his first time both from the modern and this ancient world. He closes his eyes and reach for Fenrir, it was a surprise for him he can warg as root said as a gift from the old gods, he still does not believe in magic though. He felt he can see through fenrir and he was with Daella who is coming here right at this instant.  
"Can I join you?" he heard  
"J-join me?" he stutters as his wife drops her robe and her stomach was big now"  
"I swear by your gods this babe makes me horny all the time" he blushed and helps his wife get on the tub.  
"It's normal" he smiles at her and Daella glares at him  
"Easy for you to say, you don't carry this parasite for nine moons"  
"Can we just call this baby?"  
"I can call this whatever I want because I'm the one being hormonal and emotional as you call it and puke and so so hungry all the time, I still want this babe but until these anxiety attack as you call them leaves me and stop sucking the life out of me then I'll call this parasite"  
He sighs and wash his wife's back "You're right, be careful though the baby will hear you and they will learn to favor me more when they are born" Daella giggles he's happy she talks to him now.  
"Are you still going to the nightfort?"  
"Yes, I'll be back before you know it"  
"I want you here all the time" his wife was trembling but he gave her a hug  
"I know love, it's just a week, I promise to be back"  
"I love you" she said directly in his eyes  
He kisses her on the lips "I love you too"

  
 **16th Day of The Fourth Moon 84 AC** A glow came from the wood, like milk and moonlight, so faint it scarcely seemed to touch anything beyond the door itself, not even root and fenrir standing right before it. The face was old and pale, wrinkled and shrunken. It looks dead. He look at root and the child of the forest was still as a pole.  
'Does this require a password? Can I say open sesame?' he talks with root and she glares at him  
Its mouth was closed, and its eyes; its cheeks were sunken, its brow withered, its chin sagging. If a man could live for a thousand years and never die but just grow older, his face might come to look like that. The door opened its eyes, jeez what a creepy sight.   
"who who who are you"  
"I am the watcher on the walls. I am the fire that burns against the cold, the light that brings the dawn, the horn that wakes the sleepers. I am the shield that guards the realms of men" says root in old tongue, root then widens his eyes when the human gate spoke  
"You have company who who who"  
"I am Victor Stark" he looks at root unsure what to say "King of Winter" a cold breeze of air passes through its mouth.  
'A king, a king, a king' the magical gate says 'pass then king of winter'   
The abandoned Nightfort has broken towers and a maze of tunnels connecting its vaults and tunnels. Buildings include a bell tower, a rookery, a brew house, a library, a dungeon capable of holding five hundred prisoners, a bathhouse, an armory, and a forge. The rat-filled great hall only has one remaining wall. The kitchen is a stone octagon with a domed roof and contains a stepped well. Its yards have become small forests, a twisted weirwood grows through a hole in the kitchen, and there are also trees growing in the stables. The gate through the wall is sealed with frozen stone and rubble.  
"My good mother find this Nighfort ugly but I say the army could use this as a camp. It just need to be maintained, this is as huge as harrenhal though, did bran the builder built this?"  
'This is where the chronicles were found about the story of the grey king and my ancestor and the night king reigned here for more than a decade, he knows his castle though which is odd.'   
'That was because he was your ancestor'  
'oh juicy, do tell me root. We are not in Winterfell anymore' root he knows is looking at the keep for something while he was interested in the books  
'He was a bastard brother of Brandon Stark'  
'Which Brandon? There are far too many Brandon Stark'  
'Brandon the breaker'  
'Ah the one who teamed up with Joramun, yes?'  
'It is, he is called snow. An evil name here in this far north'  
'Snow is not evil, it's pretty. But anyway who could not name him evil if he keeps having a baby and serves it as a sacrifice to his queen'  
'That's why his name was wiped out. He was related to the Starks'  
I could take this books back in Winterfell "I decided to bring these all back, it's too precious to be here. I'll just have the army be here and even in deep lake"  
"Your men would not be pleased"  
"Then some of my grandchildren will inherit this then"  
Root then came with two heavy books.  
At Deep Lake He informed the men then that they will make the Nighfort as a camp while they will try and conquer back Hardhome and maybe invade every lands in the North to be brought as Stark lands. Besides it's a good practice to have the army be ready in case war breaks out. He took the Night's Watch under his command as he killed those oppose to him so that Castle Black will be manned and control by the Starks, Jaehaerys will soon rue the day he makes an enemy of the North.  
His wife would not be pleased if he did not come back. He handed the military campaign to his commander Karstark. His general Alyn Locke and Lieutenant general Arnolf Umber. Edric will be at war and said goodbye to him. He will begin the preparation for the repairs of the Nightfort. As for him he will be busy being a first time dad and busy creating a wings he would use to take out dragons.

  
 **7th Day of Seventh Moon 84 AC** When his first child came with a howling winter, the winds felt at the castle for the first time as it leaves the floor too to be frozen. His eyes went wide. There is something chill when the winter came in the room and it brings comfort to her daughter. Daella was asleep and exhausted. His daughter's eyes opens and he saw his eyes staring back at him.  
"Adara Stark" he smiled at the babe who looks like him very much, the cold then left the room and Daella opens her eyes.  
"Hello my love" he kisses her forehead, you gave me a beautiful daughter. He handed the baby to her as Daella cried and looks at her daughter.  
"She looks like you"  
"She is" he agreed  
"What did you name her?"  
"Adara Stark, if it pleases you"  
"Aadara?"  
"Aye and my heir to Winterfell"   
"Your heir? Are you sure?"  
"Yes I'm sure love. She'll be a capable ruler"  
The door burst open and showed his good mother and good sister and brothers with Rhaenys, Viserys and Daemon. All of them wanted to see the babe.  
At The Lord's office   
"You're putting too much fate at your daughter, even declaring her as heir"  
"Father, trust me when I say she'll do incredible things, the first sign is the winter itself protects her and she welcomes them without being sick." his father then was silent  
"What if you're wrong?"  
"Then I will take care of it, please father I never asked for anything. This will be the first and last time I would ask something for me. Please let me handle it. My daughter Adara will continue to shape the North. If not then I shall be reborn for two more times. I can always right her mistake if she had" his father softens his feature  
"Very well. You will have my blessing"  
"Thank you father"

  
 **11th Day of Ninth Moon 84 AC** He and his daughter were at his private lab and he smiles when he sees her sleeping. He was busy trying to juggle his time with his family and his Ion thruster. He was trying to create energy enough to let him fly and float in the sky. He works day and night as he was working on how to accelerate ions using electricity.   
'Ion thrusters in operational use have an input power need of 1–7 kW (1.3–9.4 hp), exhaust velocity 20–50 km/s (Isp 2000 – 5000 seconds), thrust 25–250 mN (0.090–0.899 ozf) and efficiency is at 65–80%' as he wrote his progress. He hopes to finish it in the span of four years.   
Meanwhile small skirmishes and battles at the North is being successful. Daella has been kept out as he did not know how his wife will react if he tell her he was preparing to kill her father. The last warning tone Jaehaerys had with him is a warning shot. If it comes to war he will not put it at the hands of his wife's family. They are still Targaryens and they will stick with each other no matter how dysfunctional they are.  
His recreation of Stark reactor is 50-50 it is not still proven but Ion thrusters are. He chuckles to himself if he will be having a metal armor like tony but no he will have a wings. Theo thruster he's making is a continuous explosion concentrated through a pipe. Not too different from a rocket.  
The second try he tested is a plasma is compressed before being injected with muons, like how jet engines work. The result is better and more efficient.  
Root then knocks and watches over Adara. Ever since his daughter is born. The North had ever been curious to see his and Daella's child. His good mother is almost living here giving the south a scandalous mind where his father is married with the queen.   
"Is something wrong root"  
"War is coming I've seen it"  
He was silent "In this war did we won?"  
"Yes"  
"Then I hope you're right"

  
 **10th Day of Tenth Moon 84 AC** When he receive a letter from Saera wanting him at Lys. He gave Daella a reason again to doubt him but she relented and still went to Lys using Lord Rogare as an excuse. He brought ten men with him.   
When Saera and him met. She had a bundle in her arms and she introduces their son. 'I am so screwed' Queen Alysanne slaps him hard when she found out. He just stood there and receive an earful, Saera tries to calm her mother but she knows better.   
He was holding the babe and he was just silent with those knowing eyes.   
"Snow began to fall here in Lys when he was born, the god knows he's a bastard" he cringed   
"I'm sorry I put you through this, it's not fair to you" Saera holds him and he was looking at the open door in case his good mother will come barging in.  
"Mother is calmed don't worry" she assures him but not really. He wonders if she will Daella, it would be a scandal. Not only for him but also put Saera more in a bad light  
"I talked to mother you know, I told her I give myself to you truly because I love you" he gave her a smile which she returns and looks at their son  
"Does he have a name?"  
"I thought you might want to name him"  
"I'm sorry I was not here for you and our son when you gave birth"  
"The house and the men are more than enough to have me be given with everything" he sighs and look at the babe, he and Adara look alike because they shared eyes with him  
"Achilles Frostark Lord of Wolf's Den" Saera widens her eyes  
"You'll give him a name? a land of his own?"  
"It's only right, and we have many uninhabited castle at the moment. I still don't know how to tell this with Daella but hopefully she'll accept"

  
 **28th Day of The Twelfth Moon 84 AC** It went well with his banner men but not with his family. They were all angry about him especially his wife who don't talk to him at all. Achilles will soon live at the Wolf's Den when he turns 18. He went on to assure his wife that Achilles will never inherit Winterfell and still Adara would be the heir.  
He spends the time in the godswood chapel lately. He told root how snow is associated with Achilles and Winter itself with Adara  
"The old gods is blessing you"  
"I don't know if that makes me feel alright or not"  
King Jaehaerys was furious and wants then to divorce but Daella stayed even though his wife hates him. He spends time still creating electricity through solar panel and the coal mines. He wants to start the hydro electric project but it will be years to finish. He then conducted research on where to put dams. He now started to fund the Nighfort and Hardhome. More and more mammoths actually went south and elks too. Edric now occupies Sea Dragon Point and Jory being castellan of the castle. Castle Black then turned as a military school. With all of these, Lord Lightfoot then tells the reach is beginning to have a bitter relationship with the crown and Dorne still has not recovered from the last war. Seeking better trades with the North.   
"I never thought this day would come my lord"  
"Of that I have no doubt Lord Manderly, now you know how much you need to raise"  
"Yes my lord, I shall not fail you"  
"Good" he bid him goodbye and went to the room of his daughter, she was 5 months old but her eyes held so much intelligence, his sister and his mother often took care of her. She has her Targaryen feature of blonde white hair with his eyes and and his height it seems.  
Daella suddenly entered the room and he puts the baby down. He knows he screwed up and he will not likely be forgiven. He said good night to his girls but Daella and him had argued and led to one angry sex that leads her to conceive their second child.

  
 **9th Day of The Ninth Moon 85 AC** Alexander he names him, none of the traditional Stark name of old did he choose his sons name. It's too old and he did want to bring change of naming boys and girls. Unlike Adara who have been visited by winter, Alex is the opposite, he was born with fire and his skin as hot as the furnace at the castle. He's loud and demanding.   
Daella bless her has been attended to, her labor is not much and Alex had not tear her womb.  
"Will Alex not be your heir?"  
"No love, my mind hasn't been changed. Our little Ada will still be our heir."  
He let them rest for tomorrow his family from the south will visit her.  
"My Lord a message from your brother" he reads it and Saera is at Sea Dragon Castle  
"What is it?" asked his wife and his foot shifted to where he might escape. Daella had changed and he did not know if its better or worse.  
"Eh, uhm well, Saera and uhm my bastard is with my brother" he said nervously as Daella scoffs  
"Well? Are you not going to surprise me again with another bastard from my wayward sister? It seems that every time I bore a child for you she does too"  
"Love-"  
"Get out"  
"Dale nothing happened and as far as I know she just want to visit Wolf's Den" he sat at her bedside "Me and her are just friends love."  
"I want to believe you Vic, but it still hurt"  
"I know! I just- I'm not going anywhere I'll stay here with you" he said and snuggles closer.  
At Moat Town  
He met with the giants and the engineers to build them giant scorpions and giant fish nets. The secret pact with Dorne is now in motion as they prepare for war. He just hopes it would be enough and none of the men will screw up and sabotage his plans. The oils at the towers of moat is also prepared. Long bow arrows are much in production and the children work day and night for the magic of the wall castle of Moat Cailin.  
King Jaehaerys had been silent this past two years, it seems he was content even if he heard of Saera's arrival in Westeros once again. 


	10. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating soon, I've been busy starting a bakery business.

_**IX** _

**8th Day of The Fourth Moon 89 AC** King Jaehaerys for the first time has invited them to go south, even Saera and his bastard son had been invited. Over time Daella and Saera bicker and shoot daggers at each other. Still Saera is family and she was doing a great job of being a great business woman when it comes to trade. Achilles and Alexander plays most of the time. Adara is unemotional child and does not really care most of the time but she often fight with Alex and end up using their magic against each other, he had long been very accepting with magic. The children dotes at his children and they have been taking care of them, since the nannies don't want any involvement if Adara and Alex fight, it would end up in disaster, Achilles is with Adara and the only one who can almost let Adara smile. The three of them will fight anyone who mistreats and whisper at Adara's back and call her names. 

Daella was afraid when she found out her children have magic, Saera was the opposite. She has nothing to worry about of course as Achilles affinity of magic is snow. Not a terrible magic just like Ada and Alex. He found out he can nullify their powers whenever they were close with him. Which is good and he let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll stay, you can go with the kids" he said and Daella is not please. He both raise his hands in surrender "I'll just be working at the wall, settling down the wildlings"

"What if the children shows their power?"

"They won't, bribe them with sweet my love"

"I don't think we should go. Maegelle will be there at the Moat and so is Vaegon. They will not come with me. I do not want to be stuck with Viserra and Saera" he almost choke with his drink, which she has a point. She'll be travelling with them, besides I am pregnant."

He gasped "You're pregnant?" he lift up Daella and kiss her with pure happiness but it was cut short

"Lady Stark, a letter from your sister" Daella took it and read

"Seems like Saera is not going to, she gave permission for Achilles to go with us though"

He raised a brow "So you'll go?"

"No, you'll go and take Viserra with you, I'm sure Baelon and his sons will be with you at the capitol" he sighs

**At King's Landing**

This time he went with a party of 200 men dress as common guards but were actually soldiers. Viserra did come with him and the children.

"Seven hells the smell is not getting pleasant" he cursed as his good sister laughs

"The population is causing it, don't you think so good brother" Viserra will never get tired of flirting with him

"Yes indeed. I just wish this party is over so we can go home" he eyes his children who are waving to the crowds. The people are murmuring about how good looking and beautiful his children are, and mistaking Viserra as his wife. He felt Viserra leaning on his shoulders but he carefully drops down to his knee as he picks up Adara and they were presented to the court. 

They kneeled and King Jaehaerys motions for them to stand and introduce his children.

"This is my first born, Adara of House Stark, my heir" he smiled at his daughter and the child gave him a small smile for the first time.

"My first born son Achilles of Wolf's Den, and my second child Alexander of House Stark" he said and dares the king to say something bad. The court as usual is whispering and uttering bastard word. Alexander heard some of them and growled at the people causing Fenrir to growl as well.

"Control your beast my lord" says Lord Bracken

"He's controlled, he was just being protective of my pack" 

"Silence in my court" he said and he said they'll meet again at dinner.

**At Dinner**

Fenrir is not by his side and he feels so tense without him

"They look like Valyrian" commented the King "Just with different eye color"

"They do my children are product of ice and fire" he said and the King stops from eating

"They are" he sips his soup again "I admit I am curious as to why none of them seems to be northern or westerosi names."

"Both Achilles and Alexander are from great warrior-conquerors from legends of old with my ancestors, it was just recently that we discovered books from the Nighfort with chronicles with the past Kings of winter" he easily lied

"And Adara?" he asked as he look at his daughter, Viserra held his hand under the table and shakes her head

"A princess of Winter, the winter itself" he says 

"How are my children?" 

"They are doing good. Maegelle is now a doctor professionally and so is Vaegon" speaks Viserra as the King soften his jaw

"Saera?" the question was for him

but Viserra answered for him "She's a good negotiator and been involved with foreign diplomacy"

"You mean she excels at handling pleasure houses" says the King nonchalantly and ignores the tension, he chose to stay silent

"What about Daella? Your wife whom you dishonor with my other daughter nonetheless"

"Sister Daella is good father"

“Seems like you and I shares the same taste and interest after all” he smirks at him and Viserra is shaking her head subtly.

**Maegor’s Keep**

She wakes up Viserra gently, it’s early morn and he prepares the kids’ clothes as they’ll leave now.

“Vic what’s wrong?”

“It’s getting out of hand; you and the children must leave. They’ll use you against me, your father wants me to stand trial early this morning”

"Whatever for?"

"Dorne turn against us and said we are conspiring with them against the crown. We don't have time. You'll leave with a hundred men and go to Riverrun, the blackwoods will help you and go to White Harbor"

"Vic if that is the case you should come with us"

"I must buy you some time to get away, my children's life is more important than mine. Please sister do this for me, I need you to keep them safe"

"Viserra" his good sister hugs him and kisses him on the lips, he backs off and wakes the children. He doesn't have the time to chastise her

The children was still half awake as they lead them to rosby road. He kissed the children good bye and gave Viserra a letter for Lord Manderly.

**At The Red Keep**

"Wise of you to have your children shipped off early at dawn break with my youngest daughter nonetheless" Jaehaerys was fuming mad

"Do you really think I will hurt my grandchildren and daughter?"

He raised a brow "I think you do, just like you prey and abused them as you please" he saw the King's guard shift their feet in awkward position "It looks like your gold cloaks knew of your fetish for young girls but most especially with how you enjoy sex and with virgins" he cast a dangerous glaze to Jaehaerys

"What would the people say when they found out that the King rapes his youngest daughters? I must commend you your grace, you knew how to picture yourself as a hero, gallant man who is good but in reality you are a rapist, a sick man who's lust for flesh is too much"

Jaehaerys laughs "Ah, so you found out I see. What does it feel to know that you will never be first to which ever daughter of mine you want?" he smirks

"Yes pity me isn't it? But I pity you more Jaehaerys, their maidenhead is not important to me. At least all of them screams my name with passion and love and unlike you you will never be loved and you will forever be a monster. Though I wonder if your heir and Baelon agrees? Even more so with Lord Beesbury who's son you killed"

"I care not if they love you more than I, or my sons and Lord Beesbury's opinion. You'll meet the same fate as those three"

He sighs "Very well, as you will not give me a fair trial. I demand a trial by combat"

"As you wish" then more than twenty are at the throne room.

**At Raventree Hall**

The wind blew upon the young Lord's face. It was shortly after Lord Stark defeated Lord Commander of the King's guard Gyles Morrigen and Ser Joffrey Doggett and most of the gold cloaks are killed during an epic fight amongst the knights against one man. King Jaehaerys then pursue the young lord and his men is killed by half and the young lord suffers from an arrow that pierce his back. He was mostly going to regret helping the Starks but they are still northerners and whatever his clan suffered from the winter kings they still share the same blood.

The King did not give a fair trial to Lord Victor and now war is about to start, but frankly it started. The burning of the Neck to Moat Cailin was a tragedy.

Lord Stark carefully awoke

"Lord Blackwood? How fare thee my children?"

"They reached White Harbor a week ago"

"How long was I out?" he gulps some water

"A day my lord"

"What happened? News give me news" he stares at his son

"Dragon fire was blazing at the Neck to Moat Cailin, a big lost my lord. Princess Maegelle and Prince Vaegon are burned and-" he stops midway and Lord Stark nods

"Your mother and father and Lady Lyna are lost too"

"Though your men brought down the King's dragon" he was surprised the Northmen was prepared for Dragon attack but the burning of the land is the price to pay

"I need a horse for me and my men. I need to prepare them" he said dismissing the news of his family's death. 

"Thank you Lord Blackwood, my family will never forget this" he said

 **18th Day of The Fourth Moon 89 AC**

The walls is black as well as the black gate and the keep was in ruins as hundreds of people was burned including the half of his family. King Jaehaerys declares war on them and the whole army of the south is knocking at the door but they are slowly killed at the Neck. What he was focus on now is the dragons. They prepared for this so it better works or else they'll be toasted.

Vermithor is killed and Jaehaerys is pissed. They only had one dragon and the King he knew will mount another one. Prince Aemon refused to ride his and stayed out of it while Prince Baelon will be with Vhagar and King Jaehaerys rode Melys.

He stood aside his army, proudly stood against the southern army at the Neck which they will be having problem to cross. The glory of winter soldiers for the southerners to gape at. One cat is out of the bag, a 60,000 men will be at his command for the first time. 

"Remember the Moat Cailin, we stand strong and proud against a tyrant King who murdered our family in the keep. Remember their cries when they were burned to ashes! We remember that day the dragon King took something from us! Remember that vengeance is ours! Liberty or Death! We stand on this day united as one! We stand and fight for justice that the south won't give us! We fight for independence from the south! We fight for freedom, and if we want all of that! We have to take it ourselves!" the men are thumping and jaws clenching "We have to take it all ourselves! We! The North! Remembers!" a loud shout of cry is heard and he has no doubt the southern army heard it. The King though and Prince Baelon has no time to spare and he nods to Lord Karstark to lead the men. 

He flew with his arc reactor as the battle will begin.

**The Battle At Moat Cailin**

His brother flew in the sky to meet the flying dragons as he unseated Prince Baelon and he fell into a quick sand. The crannogmen then shoots up darts with the biggest dragon Vhagar and the Giants jumps to the ground as they caught the dragon with the giant fish net his brother created that involves electricity. The dragon cries and his flaming mouth is about to fire but the fire hose was blasted at its mouth and the continuous electricity has the dragon pinned to the ground. The giant ballista then shoots off and pierce the thick skin of the dragon. 

His brother must have prepared everything in motion, he always was. He was gripping his sword tightly as he cannot wait to revenge his mother and father and little sister. Victor was still in the air and was baiting the king to follow him as they are going to the mountain of flints.

He saw Vhagar was put down and Jaehaerys was still chasing him. He was leading him to the coal mines to bring the end of the dragons, he wants the king to be burned the same thing his parents and his little sister suffered. He neared the mines and he carefully tracks the air buut some chemicals don’t need that initial spark. _Pyrophoric_ molecules burst into flame the instant they contact air, he activated his magnetic field as the King burst into flames with Melys fire breathe spark the gas and the flames engulf them both, the king was shouting in writhing pain as his left side of his face was burning and he fell to the ground. He sliced off the dragon's eyes as he rode to its back and cuts its mighty head. 

He went on carry the King who still suffers from the burn, as he flew down carrying the dragon's head with the King. He signals his men to bring Prince Baelon as well. King Jaehaerys' face was burnt and the flesh is too red while Prince Baelon was unconscious. 

"Go home or you'll die in the field. Tell Prince Aemon to meet me by tomorrow at the kneeling man's inn"

 **19th Day of The Fourth Moon 89 AC** Prince Aemon was furious as they met at the center but he knows he understand. 

"Victor" he easily reads the silent question

"You know very well why, as for Dorne's accusation it is all false. Yes we had an agreement of the glassmaking but that is all, we did not conspire as they say. The documents signed brought by Lord Theomore is the proof of that" of course he was lying but thankfully the alliance they only had with dorne is by words. The weight of the word of the young prince is no match to the reputation of Starks

"You don't have to be so cruel with my father"

"In case you did not know. He killed thousand of my people with dragon fire, your sisters are victim of his abuse and as for Baelon he is not harmed. He's unconscious but will wake any time soon"

"What do you want then?" he nods to Lord Locke as they brought Jaehaerys and then Daella, Saera and Viserra came in

"Sisters" greeted Aemon and his sisters greeted him as well and then came Queen Alysanne as well as the right time for Baelon to wake up. He eyed him and was about to attack but his guards block his way. The King's guard of what is left with them then entered. They were joined by a young Ryam Redwyne.

"I will not anymore waste time. I called you all here for you lots to be aware, one of the King's grievous sin is with my wife, none of you seems to be aware and the youngest three fell as victims for the King. The room was silent 

"What are you talking about?"

"You are lucky Prince Baelon as your sister-wife did not fall being a prey fro your father"

"He means to say, father had been raping us since we had our moon blood" Queen Alysanne gasps

"What?" The Princes as well as the prince looks at their sisters

His wife grips his hands "It's true mother, I- I was trick to give him my maidenhead because he told me it would please him and nothing is wrong with it and you will never find out, I'm sorry mother, I'm sorry. Maegelle avoided it by being a septa. I was not lucky and so was my little sisters" she kept saying sorry all the time. Then Viserra and Saera went on to say their story. Princess Aemon and Baelon had a hard time believing it so was the Queen.

"I want this to be recorded as a crime for the King and killing his kin as well my family, furthermore I want the North to be independent. My price for justice is for our independence. We will no longer tolerate the tyranny of your family."

"Lord Stark you forget your place"

"I know my place. If our independence needs to kill all of you in the south I will."

"We can always burn you to the ground"

"We are prepared for it. You seem to forget we already killed three of your dragons"

"You are being unreasonable"

"My people..more likely me will never forget how you destroy my life and killed thousands for accusing us as traitors and King Jaehaerys petty reason to kill me. He was ready to even kill Princess Viserra when we are in the Red Keep" he looks at Aemon "I brought you here in this inn as it was significant, this is the place where King Torrhen kneeled for King Aegon. He was thinking for his people's safety and so was I. I want to protect them from you and your madness"

"I stand by my husband, if we must continue this war then I shall fight you to the bitter end"

"I also stand with my lover" Saera smirks at Daella "We have a son afterall" 

"I support my good brother but I will choose the south if you give the North their independence now"

Queen Alysanne who was silent is the first one to sign the document preceded by Princes Aemon and Baelon. Prince Aemon then announces the independence of the North and its sovereignity. 

**Third Wolf Year April 18/(92 AC)**

He was watching his sons and daughters who are practically laughing with their mothers, Daella and Saera had an understanding that they could shre motherhood but not him. Saera is still free spirited and flirty towards him but they did not anymore sleep with one another. She has too many lovers and one of them she had a son with one of the tri arch of Volantis and the other two he did not know. 

Edric married Lord Mormont's eldest daughter and recently had a son. Edric made a house for himself as Seastark a branch house of Stark. He watch as his twins storm and rain touches his cheek as he kiss them. Whatever the old gods bless him such children of magic he will not complain. Storm had a white hair and purple eyes and rain have his curly brown hair but purple eyes. 

"Your grace a missive from Lord Reed"

"Thank you Jory" he opens it and read, he showed it to Saera and his wife

"I must prepare then" says his wife whom storm wants to cling to

"That is unusual visitor" commented Saera

"Can you tell me more about them?"

"I don't really know about them. How about the children?"

He sighs and prepares himself for a long headache

**At The King's Table**

He and his three advisors as well as his brother and this Prince Pol-Qo of five ports. In all honesty he sees them as chinese people, yellow-pale-ish skin with small stature with chinky eyes and their dresses speaks chinese, should he try to speak Chinese?

"Do you speak common tongue?" he tried every language until he almost lose patience and speaks mandarin. 

'Bingo'

"You speak our tongue?" he speaks in mandarin

"Not much, but one of my travels I came across with your people"

"We never heard you as a traveler, when was this? We would have welcomed you?" his generals were dumbstruck but he paid them no mind

"By luck, when I traveled Valyria and one Yi-tish I came across at Ellyria" which is a lie

The Prince nods

"May I ask why you're here? You're too far to be here"

"My god-emperor wants a son of yours for his daughter. If you agree, we will come up on a big dowry. Your children has powers and my god-emperor is pleased"

He raise a brow, he must tread carefully. He does not know how much power this yi-tish have "I don't know where have you heard it but my children are young"

"The first son you have, the one who has affinity to fire will please my god-emperor"

"I cannot just give you my son nor promises of marriage. My son is too young and I will not push him to marry someone just because he pleases your god-emperor" 

"My god-emperor will take it as a slight"

"I don't care, why don't you try your luck with the south. They have dragons as dowry to a princess and they are Valyrian"

"They have but so are your sons and daughters, they have beast, you have beast a hybrid but your children are half god" he almost rolls his eyes

"How old is the princess?"

"She is five"

"Then perhaps after 10 years you will come back and my sons will be a man grown and they can meet with the Princess and choose his groom yes?" the prince looks at his advisors

"What can you tell us about the younger sons"

"I have three, one controls snow, one controls fire and the other controls storm" the prince and his generals look at each other again

"I will tell my god-emperor, perhaps Wolf king. You will make a proposal contract and we will send you emissary after a year"

"That will be amenable"

"Meanwhile please enjoy our gifts to you and your family"

The princes men came in bringing chests of golds, silks, saffron and other spices. He even saw coffee there which he gladly took

"Does his grace know of this?"

"I do, I never thought you have this" he looks at Prince "Can you tell me how is this planted?"

And so the Prince and his men stayed for one month and proposes a trade agreement in which he reluctantly agreed. Yi-Ti is too far away and it will just cause them both with time and gold. The Yi-Ti prince thinks so to, and he recommend a joint project for them and the other free city leaders to build a silk bridge from your land to ours

"That is way too long" he points at the map

"I agree, but I believe it will benefit us both. You understand long term planning is it? With your giants and your equipment and my god-emperor's gold" 

He looks at the map once again "I don't think it's possible. I can make a long bridge with Braavos but that's it" he pointed out Widow's watch

The Prince took his hand and guide his point finger at Widow's watch all the way to Braavos till Ib." he wolf whistle which had the prince chuckle.

"That is too ambitious don't you think?"

"It would be easier if you place it from west and directly to us"

"True, but my kingdom and Dorne or the south are not in my control and they'll just benefit more" the prince agreed

"I don't know this is too much for me, if you manage to conduct survey, research of how will we do this and convicve the other nation then yes we can work on that, I can provide equipment as you say but this will require man power, we need thousands of workers and guards to guard it." he said rubbing his forehead

"I will let my god-emperor be informed and with the other kingdom you mentioned"

He nod and he shook the Prince's hand.

 **30th Day December of 3WY**

The Lords gathered once more at the round table. The coffee is now out in the market and it is a massive hit especially in their country that needs a hot brewing drink aside from liquor. They start off by discussing the Yi-Ti god-emperor's pleased reply and his support of the longest bridge ever. So far they managed to have Braavos agree and will work by next year of building pillars to have a bridge between Widow's watch to Braavos. The deatils and research conducted by the yi-ti engineers is detailed. He has to thank gods not everyone has a slow technology, they were good with that and their bridge will soon start at their place and they will agree to work at the same time and connects together at Morosh

"Your grace how many men will we send?"

"4,000 I think is enough. Braavos is the first kingdom we will work on"

"Aye" they voted yes and will soon deploy 4,000 navy men to guard and patrol the said construction from pirates and other enemies. The bridge will be at shivering sea which is good and away from Iron borns.

"I would like to point out your grace that our new minted coin is in its highest stock since last year" says Lady Odessa from Norvos his Minister of Finance and Banking, the wolf silver coin is on the rise and wolf dragons adjusted as it took a year for the people to get use to the current currency and calendar, but now they are now back on track with the stock market

The cheers went on wild but Lord Reed cuts it off as he gave the news of the matter in Moat Cailin, the ruins is now back on its glory as well as the Barrel Hotel. 

"It will open again soon" he smiled for the first time, if the Moat Cailin will again rise and so was the memorial stone he had build in honor of those who died.

Lord Lighfoot then informed them of Baelon and Viserra's marriage

"Prince Baelon will continue his reign, as they called for a great council" that is not new

"Princess Rhaenys should have taken the crown"

"Well unfortunately the King does not want a female heir"

"The Queen Alysanne is furious and went on to quarrel with the King"

"Enough southern news. We must focus on our own. How fare thee ships?"

"It's good as new your grace, each 4 caravels made from Ironwood stood proud at Moat Harbor"

"How about the galleons?"

"We managed to finished 3 your grace" says Lord Theomore proudly

After the third quarterly meeting he then notice his daughter Adara sneaks off to Inverno and flies somewhere, at a young age she was now a dragon rider much to her mother's dismay as she worries over her.

"Do you know where she always sneaks to?" she ask root

"She is traveling to the land of always winter" he sighs and he can hear his wife's plea of sermon as she wants him to ride there and fetch their daughter. Root the traitor managed to get away and not involved herself with conflict.

 **May 1st of 4WY** He sent a gift to congratulate Rhaenys for her first child. He remains close to her and Viserys with the Queen who often visits her grandchildren with Princess Gael who seems to like the North and wants to study medicine which the Queen agreed.

"How long had it been when we talked like this?" she asked as they watched the children play in the garden

"The way you mention it your grace it seems like forever" his good mother chuckles

"I suppose the old wounds won't heal and we drifted apart?" she looks at him as he stares in return

"In all honesty your grace yes our family's issues contributed to that factor but I remember the first time was when you found out about me and Saera"

"Of course" she looks away "I never get to thanked you for all that you did for my daughters and Vaegon" the queen cries

"My wife's family is my family except for Jaehaerys" she nods

"He's going mad everyday. He and I argue about Rhaenys' crowning"

"I heard" he simply said

"He slaps me when I mentioned your name, when you named Adara your heir. He hates every mention of you and the Starks or the North"

"He lost one kingdom after all, how are you then? Are you still living with him?" the queen nods

"You will always have a place here if you want"

**At Adara's Room**

The room he knew was cold, if not for his nullifying ability he will feel it. "Sweetheart?"

"Father" she replied wit less emotion, voice neutral

"How are you today?"

"I'm fine" they sit at her bed

"Lately you are giving your mother worry hair" he smiled at the term "want to tell me all about it?"

His daughter was silent "To a..friend" she says and looks at him in earnest worry

"Is this friend a boy or a girl?"

"It" she said 

"It? An animal then? No wait, a creature?" he guess

Adara nods "It's a dragon father, an Ice dragon" he widens his eyes 'damn it'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well as you know Adara and the Ice dragon a GRRM short story.


	11. X

**_ X _ **

**21st Of June 4WY** The celebration of his 25th birthday is as grand as his first when he was King. There are music and dancing as his people rejoice his birthday. He looked at his children and he cannot believe he had such magical children. It was different for him because he's a man of science but people call him god-king due to his ability to fly. He snorts at that one after the war with the south. It's ridiculous to be praised even more so when people seem to start worshipping him but he stops that. Those damn dams better be finished so that he could introduce electricity. 

So far they are using solar panels, the lords did set up theirs too when they saw how it lights up a whole castle and a city. One thing he can now proudly say is that the North is healthier and wealthier due to the trades they have with the free cities. Every year they are visited with almost 4,000 foreign investors, whether they would want to invest or simply enroll their sons or daughters in the University. The 5th wall coming in almost full population in the city. 

"Your grace, Princess Rhaenys is at the Moat Harbor" his wife looks at Jory in concern

"Did she bring a dragon?"

"No my king, she is traveling with her husband"

"Have her travel here and escort them safely"

"Yes your grace"

Daella bit her lips "Is there something you want to confess love?" he asked her 

"I think she is seeking allies"

"Allies?"

"Father chose Baelon as heir and I think she wants to offer marriage with our youngest son with their daughter" he wants to roll his eyes he really did.

**At The Private Dining Room**

Rhaenys' husband looks like his father, it's ridiculous. Daella kept elbowing him if he stares too much. He have to give it to the man he was calm and loyal to Rhaenys. 

"I must congratulate you dear niece, we are sorry we did not visit you awhile"

"It's alright aunt Daella, at least you gave gifts, which I appreciate uncle"

He smiles "Of course, anything for my favorite niece" he was teasing him

"I'm your only niece" she sulks and the people laugh at the table. His kids pester their aunt to show their cousin which Rhaenys replied that she was in the south. Alex now 7 starts to ramble about their big family. Gael and Saera's influence did not help in the matter how much of a troublemaker he is, wait until he's a teen then Daella will have turn her hair into white. Achilles is solemn and observant and have more manners, he really thinks how could Saera brought out a child so kind and gentle and not a troublemaker. 

When dinner was finished he and Daella were the only ones left with the Velaryons. 

"What did Baelon say?" he asked curious about Baelon's reaction

"He did not say anything" Rhaenys sadly said

"You know how your grandfather will look at it when he finds out you're here" Rhaneys tucks in at his shoulders like when she was a child

"I know, it's just that ever since father died, everything went to shit. I can't inherit because I am a woman" he kissed her forehead and taps his head

"I have no doubt you are your father's daughter and capable. I am sorry me and your aunt are not there" she nods and sat back down with her husband

"We cannot really make any promises or betrothal niece, they are too young. I don't want any of them to be pushed in a marriage and later breaks it"

"We understand your grace" the first time the old dude speaks

They talked more and with trades they hope they can seal. They have no problem with it since Driftmark is an isolated place from Westeros.

 **9th Day of August 4WY At The Land of Always Winter**

Adara was trying her magic with the help of the humungous ice dragon of which his eyes and the scale of the dragon matches his. It's definitely bigger than Vhagar, though he could not compare it to Balerion, Adara seems to thrive in the lands beyond the wall and Achilles does too but Alex barely produce fire. Acquamarine or rain can temper her big sister's magic with her association with ice but she easily melts Achi and off Alex as water can defeat fire, Asgard or storm as he calls his youngest son after Thor's birthplace which is the home of the god of thunder can easily combine with Alex which is a no no. He likes to work more by himself, storm is a playful one but more like Achilles in all honesty. Though he enjoys his siblings pranks he was obedient and eager to prove himself.

He made sure to observe them from a tree while they wreck havoc in the frozen lands, the only place where they can really destroy things. He was holding rain in his arms as she claps when Adara easily froze Alex on his butt. The children of the forest and the giants often guards them and plays with them. The Stark mansion in the Wolf city is now finished, all he's got to do is to connect the city at Winterfell. Acres and acres of land is their property, pretty scary inheritance if you ask me. The dragon eggs still not hatched as he thought his children might crack but he guessed that it is too greedy to ask for more. His wife's dragon and this ice dragon hopefully is enough when the south decided to once again conquer them.

At their way home they were cheered by the people in the North and hand flowers to his children, he was amused when the people squirmed and reluctant to give Adara flowers because she never smiles but she graciously accepts the gifts, rain is very much like her mother, sensitive and easy to cry but she loves flowers especially the winter roses. He can see his children is already growing up too fast in his eyes. When they reached winterfell his wife greeted him and puts his hand on her stomach.

"Really?" he press his body to his wife as he hugs her tightly

"Yes four moons" 

"Thank you love, we have been blessed by the gods" she giggles and around them the children asked about their new possible baby sister or brother.

**23rd Day of September 4WY At Long Lake**

Finally the dams are finished. Three hydroelectric plant were made, one each from Long lake, White River and Weeping Water. It was not easy creating transmission lines, cables and turbines. He surely hopes the people will be more productive when electricity will be provided and not going lazy. He won't introduce cellphones though he might want to introduce telephone booth, half modern and half medieval is what he envisions, after this he will be concentrating with weapons since the balance of life said he would need to prepare Westeros. 

He was calculating in his mind about the possible power of this rivers, in all honesty weeping water is the only one who is most efficient but with how the canals were built and opened by how the water from both shivering sea, sunset sea goes through the canals is strong enough and weeping water is close enough to the sea and can provide millions of electricity to residences **Power** = (Height of Dam) x (River Flow) x (Efficiency) / 11.8, White knife river can only served 990 residences. Weeping water will be the main dam and while Long lake can provide 560 residences. 

"Sire a message from her grace" says Lord Justin

When he reads it he called for his men to return back home. 

**At Winterfell**

"Are you okay? The children?" he worries and hugs all of them

"We're fine love"

"We're fine dad, you should have seen Ada! She protected our people from those three dragons!" he looks at Daella

"Three?" he gritted his teeth "From the south?" Daella sadly nods

"Your grace" the men seems to be in rush

"Lord Umber, report to me in my office now" he gave Daella a squeeze and calls for the nannies to have the kids in their rooms. 

"Tell me what happened?"

"Three dragons appeared out of nowhere your grace at Barrowtown" he rubs his forehead

"The signals are slow yes?"

"It would seem so, but nothing major was damaged. Only acres of food and land was burned. T-the princess adara flew to Barrowton your grace with an ice dragon" Lord Umber's eyes comically enlarge "It killed the dragons from the south" he said cheerfully

He was thinking "You don't seem surprised with the ice dragon news your grace" says Lord Umber

"No, my daughter is friends with her. My raw reaction to it was like yours when I first saw it" he smiles "Gather the men and we'll ride at Moat Cailin"

"At once my king"

"Victor, please don't go south. I need you here"

"He needs to pay for his crime"

"We can always have him pay with gold with Lord Dustin's lands" he sighs and he stayed calm as he went to her

"Alright but I'll still ride to see the damage and then hopefully your father will answer to our warning"

"Take inverno"

"Eh you know I am not comfortable riding a dragon" he smiles at Daella

**At King's Landing**

The three dragons did not come back, Balerion just recently died and the young three dragons still did not come back. 

"Father a raven from Victor" he immediately grab the letter. 

**_'Dare attack my land again and I'll show you real power and fear, I'd like to burn you with Ice with that half of your face. Your three dragons are dead, in the sack contains the dragon head. I will continue to behead every dragon if you won't stop. Pay the lands of Lord Dustin if you don't want to be a frozen land. You have a week to pay 500000 gold. If not you will be frozen, this I swear it._ **

**_-Victor'_ **

He crumpled the letter and throw it away, burning it. The men suddenly brought the sack 

"Open it" he commands and there it is the heads of three dragons, frozen.

"Why?"

"Why what?" he looks at his son who backs away a little when he stares at his face he grunted

"Why do you keep provoking them?"

"Because they are traitors! They betrayed me! Your sister betrayed me! He had the audacity to separate the North! Now he is playing king all of a sudden!"

"You and Aemon lost me the North!" he continues to spat out with anger with his son

"No father, you lost the North. When you attempted to kill his children, gave him an unfair trial and accused him of treason and burned the Moat and kills thousand! Including my siblings! My siblings you so grossly raped!" he slaps Baelon so hard

Baelon stood up then "You better pay for the damages he required if you don't want him returning south and take riverrun or any other lands he wants" he bows and exits

"Fuck you to seven hells Stark. I swear you'll pay everything" he said cursing and cursing.

**29th Day of the Ninth Moon 94 AC at King's Landing**

He found out Baelon sent for the payment without his consent. He slaps him again in the council room which had his men stops him.

"No one wants to be in war with the North!"

"How dare you go behind my back, I am still the King"

"Then act like one!"

"We don't have much money now"

"You should have thought about that then when you command those three dragons to attack the North"

"Nothing is left now father, those six dragons are dead and all remains are eggs. I sent the gold he wants because he had a dragon, a fire dragon and an ice dragon" Baelon emphasized the fire and ice

He scoffs "An ice dragon?"

"Lord Tully's report says the dragon landed in riverrun and said it is as big as Balerion, that was clearly a warning shot" he glares at him

'Why are you all scared with Victor so much? He is just a man"

"He can fly your grace, the man is half god" he laughs at Lord Mooton 

"A neat trick he has! Just like all those he invents in the North"

"The man defeated your knights and two dragons" Baelon reminds him "Stop this nonsense father, the North is powerful today we have to accept it"

 **5th Day of October 9th WY** He attended the wedding of his good sister Gael with his banner man's son Eric Glover. Queen Alysanne now wanting to retire in the North with her age. Part of him is sad because the old queen is the only grandmother figure his children knew. Adara, Alex and Achi are too young to remember his mother. He still grieves for them especially Alaric who become his father, he was surprised to know he kept a journal and his journal speaks how proud he is with him. He chuckles when he reads about the hilarious description he had for him, Daella reads it to him every night. His wife finally knows the truth of him not really from this world and it was okay with her.

He was watching his youngest boy Arthur who is now four years old be carried by Alex as they danced in the middle with their aunt.

"What are you thinking son?" he smiles at his good mother

"Just thinking how time flies so fast" she gave him a toothy smile, she was now in a wheelchair due to her back being painful and Gael now a doctor keeps looking at her mother's health even more so with Daella and Saera who came home two years ago to spend time with their son and her mother Alysanne.

"Yes, how I wish I could spend more years with them now" he holds her hand. 

"You must be proud though, all your children are married" the hearing aid he invented helps her to have this conversation

"I am, I just wish I could have done more but you are wrong though not all my children are married" she gave her a sad smile

"Saera is special case, she's a wild one" Queen Alysanne laughed merrily 

"Because the only one she wants is taken" he blushed but then he accepts it, Saera always said it as much. He gave the Queen a nod with a sad smile. Adara then came and hands Arthur to their grandmother. Adara ever since the incident at Barrowtown she now smiles more and was happier like a summer child. She was beginning to turn every young boy in the realm and his two elder sons is keen to protect her from any of them. Adara now at 13 was as beautiful as Viserra who came to visit and introduce his daughter Victoria, Daella laughs along with him when they found out, Baelon must have thrown a fit but Viserra insists that they named their daughter after him. He then gave his blessing to the young girl. 

"Do you think we should be considering matches for our daughter now?" asked his wife

"Not really, let her enjoy her youth and when she turns 18 we'll consider candidates" Daella kisses him and he felt Saera's stare at his side. He was considering Lord Manderly's son actually but Adara seem to enjoy the affection with boys but not really truly interested. Alex is 11 and quite tall with his age, he will be a heartbreaker but he was not interested with anyone, he's oblivious when it comes to feelings. Achilles too is not presenting any interest with anyone in particular, he's like Vaegon who seems to be more into ruling and sword fighting at 12 he was now learning to be a lord and taking up politics in the University. Asgard and Acqua at 8 are in sync and just wants to play with others which is good as he wants to enjoy them more as kids before they grow up. Arthur is 5 and the most spoiled and happy toddler. He seems to brighten everyone's mood including Daemon who attends with his wife Rhea Royce and is gloomy, Viserys just recently married an Arryn and had one child the two years old Rhaenyra. Two marriages with the Vale? He wonders why not at riverrun or dorne, seems like Jaehaerys is determined to spat everyone at this point.

 **10th Day of October of the 10th WY** The King instructed him to care for his family when they are attending the burial of their grandmother in the south. The Queen Daella and her children will travel by sea with the Royal ship named The Herald. They brought two extra ships for his family just in case the five of them accidentally wrecked the ships. He felt nervous but at the same time an honor to be the royal steward of the Stark children. He just wished he was not in the same room with them when they start to bicker and destroy everything. They now all know how the Stark children is bonded with creatures like wolves and dragons and how they have certain affinity with nature and magic. The Princess Adara controls winter and the ice dragon as big as the Targaryen's Balerion and the Prince Alexander's magic is fire, considering how they are the product of two great houses and with magic is amazing. The King who is half god half human by standards is highly praised and worshipped.

He remembers how when he is only 12 when the news broke out that King Victor defeated the King Jaehaerys and just flew to Flints mountain as he slew the dragon. He does not seem to like using his magic though. His father told him that was because he is not that boastful. King Victor had done so many accomplishment that even to this day is unmatched even with his children being a half god themselves. He likes Princess Acqua more who is sweet but when she cries they all get to be wet as rain keeps dropping from the sky until she stops crying. Hopefully she will not cry. Prince Arthur though seems normal but at 6 years old he was a talented swordsman.

As they near Dragonstone he can see how Queen Daella is comforted by Prince Arthur with his presence as she longs to dock at the ancient home of dragons. They have 4,000 men with them because almost the royal family is attending and anyone in the south can be an enemy. Queen Alysanne perishes a week ago at Winterfell due to old age and her last wish is to be cremated and rested in Dragonstone. Almost a hundred men is on the shore waiting for their arrival. The 12 knights of the King immediately at their swords and in position, determined to dock first to make sure no threat is to imminent. 

"Welcome home sister" says the man who is clearly a Targaryen 'this must be Prince Baelon'

"Brother" the queen greeted back, Princess Saera was also present and waits for Prince Achilles to come. The bastard of King Victor is also with magic that one with snow, a perfect element for a bastard if you asked him.

"These are your nephews and nieces" Prince Baelon stares in wonders, he introduced the little Princess Victoria. Prince Daemon is scary and Princess Viserra is the most beautiful out of the Targaryen sisters. 

At Dinner the children is likely to be fussy and agitated. Prince Alexander is growling and so was Fenrir the monster direwolf of the King. An arrow suddenly stuck in a thick ice. He stood up immediately, the knights encircled the royal family

"Who dares try to kill the queen" he demanded. Prince Baelon recovers from the shock and he too stood up

"I knew it! Father was right! We should have never journeyed south!" Prince Alexander with his fist flaming and all suddenly the castle freezes and all the people are shock. A thread of ice from the arrow was clear, Princess Adara base it from the wind it created when the arrow was release.

"Ser Eric follow the ice, I want the culprit brought here" she commands. The young knight immediately rush off outside.

"Brother what is happening?" 

"Sister I swear I don't know." Prince Baelon is more concerned with the people freezing "Can you please unfreeze my people?"

Princess Saera then smirks "They will soon be unfreeze as soon as the culprit is dead, I also think the little prince is the target and not my sister"

"Why would they target the prince?" he asked and Princess Saera raised a brow

"Just basing from the direction"

"No, they tend to harm my mother as well" disagrees Princess Adara. Prince Alex is now breathing flames in his mouth when Princess Acqua throws a water at his mouth. Dragonstone will be no more if the magic of the five will start to clash.

 **At Dragon shore** The culprit has a cut tongue and he was from the free cities, as soon as the royal family pays their respect to the late good Queen Alysanne. The children immediately want to depart home. Princess Acquamarine unfreezed the castle as well as the people. Prince Baelon is determined to make amends and not trigger a war. They should have thought of that when they try to assassinate her and Prince Arthur. It was still odd and he inclined to believe Prince Baelon having nothing to do with the assassination. His suspicion is with Princess Saera and Princess Viserra. It was just a feeling. 

**Back At Winterfell** He held his wife so tight after he learns of her failed assassination. "You should have brought the culprit my love" he said growling

"I'm safe my love, I'm here, me andArthur are"

"I don't want to lose you" he told her, he fears for her. Lately Daella has been depressed with the death of her mother, telling her of his fears makes it real.

"We both know I'm going next soon"

"Please no, don't say that" he cries, Daella has a tumor on her brain he was sure of it. Every day she grows weaker and weaker, as well as every day she tries to make him promise he will take care of their kids. He says sorry for all the times he was unfaithful and all the times he hurt her. He made her promise not to retaliate with vengeance in the south. 

"Alright I promise" he said gripping her waist "I love you so much Daella" he whispers it to her 

**26th of January 11th WY** Daella passed away. He was not prepared for it. She was the kindest and sweetest person whom he did not deserved but he was hers any way. His children were the only ones left and though he must be strong. He was weak though. He was still not good enough, even with brain cancer. She was still young, she should not be dead. He was holding Arthur and her bones will be cremated but will be buried in the Valley of Heroes. The south did not attend for Baelon was dead too. Only Gael and Saera with Viserra attends and tries to comforts him but with no use. He would rather be surrounded with his children than be in the gossip page of Winter news of having Saera or Viserra as his next wife. People are such jerks sometimes. 

The pictures from the wall from when they were children and until they had Arthur gives a pain in his chest. Daella's memory is all over. He was just glad he fucking invented a camera. The polaroid of black and white still does magic. Someone knocks at his door late this night. 

"Saera what are you doing here"

"I'm just afraid of you being alone"

"I can take care of myself don't worry" he said and closes the door.

 **15th of March 13WY** When he and Saera flew with the ice dragon in King's landing, apparently Jaehaerys wants them both there. He requested it. Viserra greeted them and place an inappropriate kiss at the corner of his lips which Saera hissed at her. He gave a long sighed and separates the two, he did not remove his suit which contains the wings and arc reactor. He then met Lady Alicent Hightower who is gorgeous. She was sitting beside the King's bed. It was awkward to say the least because her presence inside the King's room is scandalous. The lady introduces herself while blushing and Saera immediately shunned the girl and questions why she was there. 

Jaehaerys then was calling for Saera and he told Saera he would leave her for a moment and just be outside. She agreed and kissed him. In truth their relationship is new and in comparison of being boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. He was glad Viserra is not there outside but the lady of Hightower. She was fidgeting as much as she was nervous, he thinks why she was still there.

"The king only wants to be read with stories your grace" he raise a brow, does this girl reads mind? "He especially wants to hear all yur authored book"

He gave a chuckle "Is that so?" he had a hard time believing "Truly?" he ask

"He speaks how he especially hates your guts but at the same time he respects you" now that is bullshit. Lady Alicent gave him a smile

"Hm, I'm finding that hard to believe. Forgive this old man's feelings" he winks at her as she laughs 

"You don't seem to aged your grace. You still look as young as you are in the books"

"There are books and pictures of me here in the south?" Lady Alicent giggles 

"Oh yes your grace, one of your pictures is famous here and especially at oldtown"

The University at Oldtown is the first to finished and the south has its own school now just 4 years ago. They were then disturbed by Saera's voice calling for him

"It was nice meeting you my lady" he said and Lady Alicent blushed. He wave her a good bye.

When he was inside, Saera's eyes are glassy "He wants to talk to you"

Let's get this over with then. Jaehaerys looks weak, his breathing is slow and looks like he's about to die soon.

"Victor"

"Hey, I'm surprised you want to see me. I thought you wanted to trick me again" he sat down at his bedside

"I do, I still do" he slowly said "Even more so now that you are king and better with it, you have everything" 

He can't be guilty about it because he's doing it to prepare the north "You had my w-wife's affection first" oh yes that I'm her bastard what a scandal

"I'm just lovable Jae" he chuckles at the nickname even Saera at the corner smiled "You are" he nods 

"I just wanted to apologized if I took half of your family" he clenched his fist "I know you cannot forgive me, but I just want you to know"

He was silent for a long time "I never hated you you know? It just started when you abused my wife and your daughters. I hated you until now"

Jaehaerys blinks at him and nods in understanding "You're a bad King but I respect your reign. It brought peace and prosperity in the realm. I may never forgive you"

The King puts his hand over his hand. He gave him a nod "Rest now your grace"

 **17th Day of The 3rd Moon Year 103 AC** The King died. His children in respect of him being their grandfather paid respect to him one last time. They get to meet their cousins and uncles and aunts, Edric and Arthur serves as Stark of winterfell with the children's insistence that there should be at least one stark to stay. They never gave him an answer to his question why there is a must to stark's attendance, even at the wall, but root said it was enough that he turned the Nightfort as Stark's home and that is enough. Achilles took a liking to Rhaenyra which is a curious one but his niece is more interested with him which Saera frowns upon. God that woman is easy to be jealous. 

He was surprised with the attention of the south with him, as much as he wants to shrug it off. The compliments is easily climbing in his head, he was glad his children is more important. Adara who is on the brink of being 18 and nearing her debut is turning heads. He was proud of how she carries herself and they the young boys were intimidated with her is amusing. 

The day they said their good byes Viserys asked for guidance on how to rule. Rhaenys and her family with Daemon did not stay long.

"Well as they say nephew, the one who wears the crown, bears the crown" he said to him and he laughs at his funny expression

"You will have to carry a heavy responsibilities, there will be many times that you will be tested. The burden of ruling comes when the time comes that you will need to choose, for your family's good or for the good of the realm. It is a path a king or queen must passed, good luck kid. Just know that whatever you do, do it for the good of the realm" he hugs him tight "I'm proud of you" Viserys eyes him "I know conflict with Rhaenys is hard. I suggest your rhaenyra can get to know their son if you really want Rhaenyra to be your heir. It will strengthen her legitimacy and your reign as well"

"I'll do my best uncle, but if you could maybe open the trade with us again that would be better"

He laughs at that "Ah there it is, good point son. Yes the trade is now open" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WY is Wolf Year


	12. XI

**_ XI _ **

**7th Day of July 13WY** Adara's birthday and her coming of age. All were invited to come, the south were eager and even Daemon is interested but incest is not allowed to his family. The young Criston Cole is also a candidate but it will be up to his daughter, he was sadden when he hopes to ask Daella for her thoughts. He knocks at his daughter's room. 

"Father" she hugs him

"Hello sweetheart, I hope you're feeling good" she giggles 

"I do feel great but it is so odd you have to insist I will have this celebration, a coming of age party"

"Well a lady is only 18 once" he looks at her "You're beautiful, just like your mother when she turned 18 as well, except of course the height" they both laughed

"I saw the pictures mom had, she said you made that special for her"

"Yes, your mom deserves the world and more, but so are you sweet one. Now I will give mine and your mother's gift" Adara joyfully sat down with him at her table and stares at the gift box. A diamond with sapphire jewel with wolf pendant and a snow flake. 

"This is beautiful father" 

"Yes, not to mention it is expensive" she giggles "Happy birthday love, enjoy your day"

"Thank you father" she smiles at him widely. He was about to exit when Adara made a comment about what to look for a guy since he invited almost everyone from all over the world. 

"Whomever your heart chooses love" he grins. 

**At Brandon's Hall**

His eyes are all misty red when he escorted his daughter down the hall, when she blows the candles, she grew up so fast. 'You'll be proud of her Daella'. She enjoyed her night and danced with boys her age and younger than her and also with men grown up. His boys though shoves everyone who puts their hands inappropriately. The night ended with them singing and dancing. His blessing of her being heir and the future queen of the North. He thinks Viserys has that idea as well when he is thinking Rhaenyra will be his future. 

He get to dance with his daughter Acquamarine who is showing more brilliance and personality, though even the younger she tends to be mischievous. They did not get to use their power because he was around. 

It was early morning when he decided to spar with his men. It was a long time ago when he practices fencing and he was glad his touch is still there, though little Arthur is on par with him. He was not even going easy with him. Sword fighting was his magic? Kendo style is more suited with Arthur and he went to full body contact with his men, the southern knights are eager to try to spar with him too which he did not make it easy. The Princes of Yi-ti and other princes as well is intrigued with his strength. It was just 4 years ago that he adapts the South's knighthood but knights can marry. Awards and merits are also being awarded from what he remembers. Victor cross is most conspicuous bravery, or some daring or pre-eminent act of valor or self-sacrifice, or extreme devotion to duty in the presence of the enemy. Brandon's cross acts of the greatest heroism or of the most conspicuous courage in circumstances of extreme danger. Conspicuous Gallantry Cross award is an act or acts of conspicuous gallantry during active operations against the enemy. Royal red cross is awarded to nurses, doctors in military for exceptional services in military nursing. These are awarded whether to knighthood, soldiers or navy.

 **20th Day of December 13th WY** They are now meeting early as to be home during Thanksgiving Day. It had become the most important holiday aside from the Independence day when the North is free from dragons' prison. 

"Good day to you all, as you know my daughter and heir Adara will join us for now until she takes the crown" Adara greeted them all and they began

"So I have good news" clears the throat of Lord Lyle Flint "The bridge is now complete and so is the Widow's Port. The first operation of importing and exporting goods with Braavos will be officiated by his grace"

He chuckles with that "Of course, finally after 12 years huh? I am proud of us all and to you Lord Flint continue to prosper with that bridge"

"Thank you your grace" he sits straighter

"Another good news your grace" Lady Marzin hands out reports of crown's treasury "The income taxes of all the north increases by 7%, the most notable highest grossing is still the cement followed by medicine supplies and weapons" his subjects rejoiced with the idea 

"Well then I would be the one to break the bad news. The iron born have captured one of the galleon ship when it was docked at Tyrosh" says Fleet Admiral Jason Moss

"Is the ship the only one that they captured?"

"Yes your grace, also they ship that was taken has a canon" Lord Umber was angry

"Why was it docked their in the first place?"

Jason sadly confessed Captain Nestor Slate was guilty of using the ship to getaway and sail to the free cities. 

"Is he now dismissed?" he asked 

"Yes your grace, as well as he will pay with gold for the ship he lost" he sighs and Adara placed her hands to his shoulders. 

"Make sure also to make the Iron born pay"

Adara then spoke "May I suggest bring my sister Acqua, she is eager to practice her magic. I believe she would even volunteer to take revenge on their shores" The lords and ladies looks at Adara

"I don't think it's wise princess, the south will-"

"The crown lands never cared for the squids let's be honest here. Besides it will be a retaliation, if you would just simply make it as it look like _retaliation_ " she emphasized the word retaliation. Jason smirks

"Very well princess, I will vote this as yes to have Princess Acqua's help" with the North now growing they now have 34 houses that includes Achilles and Edric's. 24 voted yes 4 voted no and 6 are neutral.

"Fleet admiral, I will count on you to look out for my daughter then" he looks at the man who slightly flinched 

"Yes your grace, you can count on me"

"Your grace, I would also happen to suggest half of my land will serve as a prison state in all of the North since the land is served as that" suggested Achilles 

"Are you proposing a new position _Prince_ Achilles?" sneers Lord Karstark

"That could be arranged Lord Snowstark" he said and the people shifted in their seats "A warden, a person responsible for the supervision of a particular place or thing or for ensuring that regulations associated with it are obeyed. Therefore you will be the first warden of Wolf's den, but that authority is solely to the prisoners in that place. Are we clear?" his son nods

"Very well I will draw the terms and conditions and my lords and ladies will vote for it in January" he said. The meeting then was adjourned and the lords will depart tomorrow to their homes. He called for Achilles to explain his actions during the council. The boy is eager to prove himself since Alexander is now a captain in the military while he was a sergeant. 

"Care to explain what is that all about?"

"I told you father, Wolf's den is a suitable place as a state prison"

"Do you not like the castle?" he asked

"Yes. It's like telling me I'm unworthy of it" Even though he is a prince he is still a bastard in the north

"I did give you money to start building a new one" he said and Achilles suddenly looked sad

"Why can't I have Moat Cailin?" he bit his lips and he soften his gaze on him

"It belongs to your brother"

"Then Nightfort?"

"Nightfort is a school"

"I don't like the lands father"

"It is an important land son, the nephews or grandsons of our ancestors use to inherit that land"

"Tell me really what's bothering you?"

"I'm a bastard" he said 

"I recognized you as my son, you are not a bastard"

"When will you marry my mother then? or are you leading her too that she is important to you but in truth she is your mistress" he slaps him and immediately regrets it. Achilles widens his eyes and looks at him with contempt. He bows as he flee the room.

**At his chambers**

He laid down with Saera who was drawing something on his chest with her fingers.

"Forgive him love" she said looking up

"No, forgive me. I should have never slap him, I immediately regretted it"

"I know, he went overboard" he scoffs

"You don't know that, did he tell you what he said to me?" Saera grins

"Yes, he accused you of treating me like your mistress" he sighs and kisses her

"Maybe he's right my actions towards you is unspeakable. But you are never my second choice Saera. I also love you genuinely"

"I know but sometimes I feel like a mistress, but it's not your fault. I have other bastards too" he rolls his eyes

"Do you want to get married?" he asked and the long silence was peaceful

"If we marry, will you swear to be mine completely?" he smiles and his heart felt guilty "I thought so" Saera said and gets up to clothe herself

"Saera-" she cuts him off with a hug

"I'm content to whatever you can give as long as I have you"

"You'll always have me baby" he said and hugs her tightly

 **23rd Day of April 14WY** he arrives in Braavos and will have a meeting with the Sealord. It reminds him of Greek architecture and the golden thunderbolt is Zeus. Jaqen has long been departed from his side 8 years ago.

"King Victor Stark of Winterfell" says the announcer of the Sealord. The ruler wore dark purple robes with gold intricate to it, he was short and bearded. What will I call this man? Majesty? your highness or lord?

"Your...majesty. It is nice to meet you finally"

The Sealord smiles and clasp his extended hand. "As I am your majesty" he had a glint in his eyes that is playful "The boy who changed the coarse of tides"

"Eh, yeah. Nice to finally put a face with the most powerful man in Braavos" the Sealord laughs merrily 

"Please have a seat your grace, would you like refreshment? You will be most acquainted with drinks here, because I am an admirer of northern blue" he smiles at that

"Indeed, may I have a Stark red though? I imagine we'll be here for some time your highness" the Sealord have his servants bring them what they need "And water please" he added and the two them are left with their own trusted men.

"You have grown so much King Victor, you have been the talk of every town since you're four" he did not want to smile but he can't help it. The Sealord must have realized a long time ago that he was tricked with the medicine. Though the penicillin have been credited to Braavos, all the other medicine that was now in the market is credited to him.

"It is, I was then a toddler and now I'm a grown man" the Sealord forwarded his cup and made a toast 

"To growing up then King Victor" he toast to that. "I must congratulate you first though with your trick a long time ago"

"Ah that, my father should be credited with that and not me your highness"

"Maybe it is but we learned a thing or two from that neat trick you and your father did" he smiles and pleased with himself. "I have to respect it of course, no harm done"

"Thank you, I am relieved you view it as that"

"Braavosis respect intelligence, I see why you have come a long way your grace. The tales for you is quite legendary I must say"

"I don't think so your highness, I was just doing what I'm doing best"

The Sealord looks at him "and that is?"

"Protecting the North, my family"

"Yes, yes and now another story will be added to your accomplishment. This bridge to ours to yours"

"It is, I am glad you brought that up because from what I understand with the god-emperor's letter, you will provide the necessary gold from here to Norvos"

"Yes, and from what I understand you and the god-emperor like it to meet at New Ibbish"

"We are, I was hoping to end the bridge and cuts it to Norvos then Qohor, from there the god-emperor's bridge can meet us in Meereen"

"I see, you're not fond of Dothraki and the ibbenish" he chuckles

"Yes, I don't want any trouble and especially that my men are mostly working with these. I don't want them to be captured, raided and worse be a slave"

"I understand your grace, though what do you want from us?"

"Aside from labor, I would like that you extend protection from my men as well. We get along just fine and my men and yours are in understanding."

"You have to understand that some of these cities' economy and laws includes slavery"

He almost trolls his eyes "I know, my men are not stupid. They will follow the laws of the foreign lands they'll just work and nothing else"

"You will have my word, you are right. Braavos and the North are not into slavery"

"Thank you and just a heads up my daughter Acquamarine may come and go with the said project. She is one with water, so just a warning" the Sealord laughs and laughs

"I've heard of your children, the princess is welcome to oversee the bridge and will have a protection as well, though I doubt she needs it"

"She's my youngest daughter I know she's strong and I worry more about those stupid men who will anger her but she still needs protection"

 **8th Day of August 14WY** his laugh is about to be heard across the hall, his youngest daughter managed to convinced the men to build her a castle in the middle of the Shivering Sea. 'Forgive me Daella, our youngest enjoys her freedom' Acqua wrote that Norvos is quite a dull place but she loves the people being poetic and has a nice voice but she still prefers his voice. She wrote that she will be home until the bridge is finished. Asgard often follows his twin sister but lately he was more interested in Nightfort, overseeing the lands and ordering men to build a school and eager to recreate his story about Harry Potter. Alexander is all but busy at Hardhome training the men and extending help with the navy to raid Iron born. Adara meanwhile is busy in Moat Cailin, Wolfswood and Castle Black. She shares responsibility with him now and while his kids with Daella are busy, Achilles still is sulking but still busy at Wolf's Den he was now in a decision to give him a new castle at White Knife river, Victor's Village he thought of it but the land is crown's property and was still proving as a Military school.

He wrote to his daughter Acqua convincing her to come home before her 18th birthday, he congratulates her for her determination to have a home in the sea. While Arthur and him travel here and there all over the North he comes across with his employees at Stark Industries, the company now employs 20 engineers and 7 scientist with research and development category and the workers enjoy the monopolized work by deliveries and installing glass windows and other products all over westeros and sometimes in free cities. Motor boats had been useful by either avoiding the pirates and iron borns, they learned from the ship napping though and the boats will self destruct if the rider has no business with the boats, he gave a biometric system with the banks and the ships and with all the secret tunnels they have at Winterfell.

The Police department are also thriving. Detectives and investigators are now in the market of profession. He was busy reading documents when his herald announced a southern visitor.

"Lord Uther Dayne of Starfall"

"Enter" and the man kneeled immediately 

"Dayne, I heard of your house, dornish isn't it?" Lord Uther looks at him in the eyes

"Yes your grace" 

"Rise and please be seated" he said remembering his manners and also he needs to say rise for people to rise. He was still not used to being King

"Thank you your grace" he puts down the papers for a while 

"To what do I owe the pleasure Lord Dayne?" the lord stiffened

"I want to throw a proposal your grace" he was intrigued 

"And that is?"

"My sons wants to study military here in the North and though we pride our self to be lords, we cannot afford two of them to study here" the lord blushed "I was hoping my other son can be a cup bearer to his grace"

"I have no cup bearer my lord though may I ask why the North and not the south? The King's University at Kingslanding is finished yes?"

"Yes your grace but I am more incline to give my sons the best education westeros can offer"

"Even though it's quite high?" the fee for nobles is quite high at this point and especially for those foreigners and southerners, which when he thought of it is quite unfair and racist against the south. 

"How old are your sons my lord?" he questions

"They are 12 and 13 your grace" ah going college level

"I may have a solution for that my lord, you see when entering college they can apply for full grant scholarship the school offers but that depends on their grades in high school" Lord Dayne's hope raise

"I just thought the scholarship is only granted for small folks"

"Not really, it extends to lord's sons and daughters as well. As long as they are worthy of the said scholarship they can apply to it" he smiles at the lord

"Here, since you showed me that you are willing to have your children be provided with best education. A full scholarship grant to any course they choose"

"Y-your grace I-"

"But I want them to see take the exam, I can base from their score if I need a squire or so" Lord Uther stood up and bows profusely and thanked him again and again. 

**12th Day of December 15WY** around 20,000 species of plants produce latex, but only 2,500 species have been found to contain rubber in their latex, but none in westeros at all. Maybe he will need to ask his daughter when she comes home from her adventures even dandelions an alternative but no. One thing he also noticed is the lack of paints in Westeros. He worries about his health, the scale of life did not particularly say how old is he going to die with his first life second or last. He worries about Saera too, it had been 4 years since he was a widower. He knows his children will not resent him if he so wish to marry Saera, but who cares about gossip or such, it's not like he will care about the others opinion about him having all Targaryen bride. What matters is his children, yes he can do that.

"My King a letter from Norvos"

"Thank you Ellard" he pause "please summon my brother for me" the messenger bowed. 

Edric walks in and tease him about another proposal of marriage which he smirks.

"Come sit and tell me what you think" he showed him the letter.

"Any Stark blood" Edric rolls his eyes at him "He specifically asked about Acqua"

"I'm sure acqua persuaded this magister to her cousin" Edric sighs

"I know not if my daughter would be pleased"

"I think its a good match, it will bring specific trades at the West, my lovely niece will be please for she loves poetry"

"She loves your poetry" he shrugs

"I can always say no dear brother. I won't force you so"

"No, I can address this to my wife and daughter. Though it would take me weeks to reply for you have put me here with so much paperwork" he chuckles at that

"You know you're better than me with sitting around Ed"

He sighs "I would be easy if Lyna and mother and father is here"

"I miss them too buddy, but we still have each other. I will always be here for you Ed" Edric is still a kid at heart who happens to be force to grow up faster than his age

"I know brother, I know"

 **1st Day of June 16WY** when he and Saera married at a private ceremony, where his children are the witnessed and his council. It made his wife very happy for finally they get to wed, acqua even made it to attend and he will have to ask her what were her adventures was. Saera was a messed and together they vowed in front of the heart tree and enjoy each other's presence. 

"I love you you know?" he said to Saera once they snuggle to each other "It's not hard too because you're very opinionated, fierce and charming" he said

"I love you as well, back when you first came in the south. I was already smitten"

"You are always smitten Darling" he tease

"I thought so too, but I saw you, I mean I got to know you for a short time and for the first time I envy Daella you are just perfect" 

"I am not perfect sweetheart"

"I know that's why I love you, you don't pretend to be perfect, or show you are perfect but you really are, to me, to my sisters and to mother also to your children"

"Thank you for choosing to be with me"

She climbs his body and kiss his lips "Always" 

**At Stark Tower** "Is there a reason for you to want me to meet you here princess?"

"Daddy" she jumps at him and gave him a kiss on his cheeks 

"You've gotten heavy young one" she stomps her foot in defiance 

"I'm not fat!" he laughs 

"I did not not call you one" he smirks

"You just did, I'm not stupid like Asgard, besides Arthur I'm the smartest" she said confidently

"Eh? Your sister must have caught on that" 

"No she can't, you're here and her powers cannot work on e as long as you're here"

"Smart" he grins at his daughter and together they sat on a stool and Acqua began her tale of adventure of going to Norvos and Qohor, the castle she had gotten to build was like a replica of the Wolfswood. She collected pearls from the seas and made it as ornament to her new castle.

"Would my princess bring me there sometimes?"

"Of course daddy! You and my sister and brother can too" she said happily

"Did you look for that tree I ask of you then my sweet?"

"Oh yes but I'm sorry father, there is no such tree like that, I promise though I will still look for it. What do you want from that tree anyway?"

He chuckles and showed her the wheels "A rubber tree produces latex. If I have that tree and extract it, I can make these, for easy transportation of goods and just a good transportation overall"

Acqua claps and looks amazed with the design "You always look for easing out people's work"

"That is one thing a King must endure sweetheart" Acqua leans in 

"I love you daddy. I'll help out and look for your tree"

He kisses her forehead and held her youngest

"I love you too rain" they enjoyed each other's company "How about we experiment a bit hm? Wanna some trick I showed Edric and Lyna?" he thought of his beloved sister and he felt his heart beats slower, acqua seems to noticed it and asked if he's okay and he told her he was, he hopes.

 **8th of August 16WY** they heard of Viserys marrying Alicent Hightower and Daemon and Colys shunned the wedding and tried to build a kingdom of their own in taking the stepstones. He dismissed all news about the south and lead his people in making themselves isolated as possible from the south's affair. The only relation they have is by blood with Saera, though he likes his nephews and niece and grand niece and nephews he felt though it was stressful to hear more conflict. Braavos to Lorath bridge is already finished thanks to Acqua parting the water for the workers to easily work on the ground. They were currently in work with Norvos and after that to Qohor. People were much more to travel by land if the longest bridge will be finished. The bridge is named after him which is great and he was honored. 

He was walking with the children in the forest by the wolfwood land when he asked if the weirwood paste is the same as rubber tree.

"Why?"

"I've been looking for some rubber tree for my next invention" root rolls her eyes

"You should just write more stories, stories are good"

He chuckles "You just enjoy my fairy tales" root scoffs but agrees with him

"Tell me again about this condition of yours, is it troubling? You can't actually cure it?"

"No" he pause "I can't actually transplant a heart on my own" that is so ridiculous. 

"Why not have the help of the doctors"

"Surgery is not performed here still, it is frowned upon"

"But if it could save lives?"

"I could train them but I'm no general doctor or surgical doctor. My knowledge is limited" root stops and shakes her head

"You can't die, the north needs you" he looks at root and he was puzzled by her reaction

"I know that my first death will come one way or another, and I totally have no problem dying with heart failure. I prefer it rather than old age" root bit her lips and turns around

"I'll ask my companions about a medicine" she said and runs away.

 **1st of November 16WY** what an odd feeling that he was about to die. It was just like when he was Liam Victor, his heart disease is a dangerous one. He could actually die anytime. He readies his will and his journal only be opened with his blood, the blood of family. Saera was actually pregnant from their honeymoon a baby was conceived. He lowkey prepares Saera if anything happens. 

His wife has been a worry wart ever since root told her about his worries, she never left his side and he always smiles at her and assures her that he's there. 

"If you leave me, I will be empty" she said, not sure if she was hinting abortion and he got mad at her and now they are at odds with each other. It was wrong of him to shout at her because she's pregnant and she's emotional and sensitive and the hormonal imbalance even make her hornier than ever. He was mad with root though, and the child of the forest made an incredible speech of him being the reason children of the forest and giants are here and has a home. They do not want him to die, well he does not like it too but death is the only constant thing in this world.

He sighs as he approves some papers relating to Stark Industry, the paint are now available in the market. The profit of Stark products remains millions in gold. Golden wolves are more popular currency now especially in Braavos and Lorath. 

"Root of Wolfswood, here to see his Majesty" he sighs

"Enter" root proceeds to walk slowly with Fenrir by her side and his mate. 

"I have no time for games root"

"I'm sorry" that is new when he looks at her she really was crying for water is falling from his bark-tree face

He went to her and kneels down to be in level with her. "I know you worry about me, but you don't have to tell anyone. It's my secret to tell"

"Okay, I'm still sorry" she said and he hugs her

"I know, thank you for being a friend root" he puts her down and kiss her forehead "You know you're like my best friend here, aside from Edric" he smiles

"I will still look for medicine"

"You don't have to, I only just eat stupid kale and other vegetables, no meat or fats for my diet" he said lying of course but it was actually half truth.

"What else?" she wonders

"Tuna, it will be good for my heart" he confirms and speaks confidently

"Okay, my friends will look for those" he gave her a genuine smile. He really needs to write more.


End file.
